KONOHA CHRONICLES PART II:FLOURISHING LEAF VILLAGE
by JaiPrincess9487
Summary: This is part 2 just to give you a chance to get to know all the new characters and to see how fun the next generation of ninjas are some language in later chapters SakuraXNaruto pairing along with some others
1. No Ninja School For Me!

I hope you all enjoyed the first Arc Sasuke Returns…I enjoyed writing. Now here's the second arc Flourishing Leaf Village it's just to give you all a view of the next generation of Konoha. Hope you all enjoy. Once again I don't the original Naruto characters however I do own the children and some of the bad guys. NOW ON WITH THE STORY

**_A_**nd therefore charka control is summed up. Do you all understand?" Iruka asked looking back at the class. He gasped when he saw four empty seats. "Everyone take out your textbooks and read chapters two, three, five and seven then answer the questions from each chapter. I'll be right back." He then ran out the classroom as fast as he could. "I'm getting too old for this." He sighed deeply.

"If you ran fast enough we won't get caught!" A young boy with blonde hair yelled leading his three friends.

"Ah man if we get caught we're gonna be in big trouble." A little chubby boy moaned thinking about what his father would do to him.

"Can't be as bad as what my Mom will do to me if she finds out." A thin boy with a bored expression replied. "What a drag."

"Ha! My Dad is worse he doesn't even have to yell at you to make you scared. Just one look and you're stunned." A boy with black hair shivered thinking about his father's icy stare.

"Would you three stop it we're not gonna get caught? Now follow me." The leader of the group said and turned a corner. They all then made their way to the local park.

The four young boys ran past the bridge passing three teenagers who were waiting for their leader.

"Hey Shiro-kun isn't that your little brother and his friends?" A girl with long black hair asked leaning against a big gray dog. He groaned and nodded his head.

"Sure is. Tell the sensei if he arrives before me that I had to go put my little brother in his place." He then hopped over the bridge banister and landed on his feet standing on the water. He then began running toward the boys.

"Wow Shiro-kun is so cool." She swooned. The boy standing next to her fixed his dark shades and leaned against the banister.

"That's called being a groupie Kiyomi-chan." He said.

"Shut up Shinji-kun." She growled at her fellow teammate as the dog began growling as well. Shinji just smiled.

The four boys all sat under a large tree and sighed catching their breath.

"That was fun. I can't believe Iruka-Sensei didn't sense us leaving." The leader of the packed laughed.

"He must be getting old." The chubby laughed taking large breaths.

"At least by the time they find us class will be over." A boy with black hair said. The boy with a bored expression on his face laid on his back and closed his eyes.

"Well…we mind as well get some rest before Iruka-Sensei informs our parents."

"Aren't you guys a little too young to be cutting class?" A voice came from the tree. The four boys all sat up and looked alert. Shiro then jumped from the tree scaring the four boys half to death.

"Shiro!!!!"

"Saku! What are you doing?! You're supposed to be in class learning how to become a great ninja! If Dad found out you weren't in class right now so kami help you!" He scolded his younger brother who looked down. He then looked over at his three friends. He then walked over to the leader and knelt down poking him in the forehead. "I take it you're the leader as usual Naoto." He looked at the young boy who looked nervous. "If Auntie Sakura found out you weren't in class what do you think would happen to you?" He asked him calmly. Naoto looked up and pictured himself over his mother's knee and getting the spanking of a lifetime. His face turned blue and he then began to shiver. With Shiro facing Saku and Naoto, the other two boys tried crawling away. Shiro spotted them out the corner of his eye. "Don't try it Shikaku, Chomichi. All of you stand up and let's go. I'm going to personally escort you back to class." He said crossing his arms as they all moaned. "It's either that or I personally tell your mothers and fathers." He said glaring at his younger brother who cowered behind Naoto. "Now let's go." He turned and saw Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji walking toward them totally oblivious to situation. The boys all then lost color to their face.

"If our Dads see us we're dead meat!!" Chomichi yelled out.

"Our lives are over the nine years we lived." Saku cried out.

"Ah this sucks." Shikaku groaned. Shiro looked at the four men making their way toward them and nodded his head.

"This should teach you four about cutting class." He turned to look at the boys only to see four empty spots. "Huh?"

"Shiro, what are you doing out here? I thought you're meeting place was at the bridge." Sasuke said as the four men stood in front of the teenage boy.

"Saku, Naoto, Shikaku and Chomichi cut class…again." Iruka said appearing behind them apparently out of breath. The four men looked at each other and with a blink of an eye they were gone. Shiro shook his head and sighed deeply.

"Little brother you are a baka."

"We gotta spilt up it's the only way to survive…only the strongest will make it." Naoto said.

"Right." And the four boys then went separate ways.

Naruto and Sasuke ran on the rooftops looking for their sons.

"Why do I bother letting my son hang around your knucklehead boy? He's always doing stupid things much like you." Sasuke growled. Naruto began laughing.

"You do have to admit though it does beat sitting in the Hokage office and doing paperwork all day. Besides we get to test our sons to see how much they learned over these nine years." Naruto said. Sasuke laughed a little and nodded.

"I guess. Let's split up."

"See ya." They then went separated ways crossing by each other.

Shikamaru and Choji ran through the town looking for their sons.

"Damnmit this is so troublesome. When I find that boy of mine I'm gonna bop him one for making me waste all this energy."

"Well yours shouldn't be too hard to catch it's not like he's gonna put any effort in trying to get away from you like Naoto and Saku would. We pretty much get the blunt end of the stick."

"That's true but this is still troublesome and then I'm probably gonna hear Temari's mouth." He growled. "This sucks."

"Ready to split up?" Choji asked tossing his bag of chips.

"Ah whatever later." They both went separate ways.

Chomichi looked side to side as he stayed low. He really didn't want to get caught his father was gonna beat him and then his mother was gonna beat him and probably his grandparents after that. He moaned and slouched in a corner.

"Maybe I should've stayed in school." He moaned grabbing his head. His stomach then started growling. He rubbed his stomach and moaned. "I'm so hungry." He moaned again and then smelt baroque ribs, with rice and vegetables. He stood up and ran over to the source. He saw a vender smiling as he was fanning out the food.

"Hey there Chomichi-kun, are you hungry?" He asked the small boy. His mouth began watering.

"Sure am but I have no money on me." He said sadly the man began laughing and made a plate.

"I'm in the good mood today. Since your family is my favorite customers you can have this plate for free."

"Really?" He asked as the man nodded his head. He ran over to the booth and sat down on the chair. He looked around real quick to make sure his father wasn't around. _If I eat really fast I'll have enough energy to keep running._ Chomichi thought and picked up the chop sticks.

"I hope you enjoy the food."

"Oh I will." He then opened his mouth for the piece of meat that was going in but then he stopped and looked next to him and saw his father smiling.

"I knew he would fall for this trap which is why he should be in ninja school because they would teach him about misconceptions and here's another lesson son."

"What?" Chomichi asked pouting. Choji placed his hand on his son's head.

"Good food is never free in life." Chomichi moaned as Choji and the vender began laughing. "Now eat up so we can get you back to school."

"But school is over in a half in hour."

"Oh you're gonna make up this hour you missed." He smiled as Chomichi moaned.

Shikaku moaned as he continued running. He hated wasting energy and he knew by now his father was beyond pissed but he couldn't stop. He wanted to prove to his father he didn't need to be in ninja school to be a good ninja. He was very smart but so was his father so he had to be careful. Shikaku stopped short when Shikamaru who was standing in front of him began walking toward him.

"Listen here Shikaku you had enough fun for one day. Now let's get back to the ninja academy before your mother finds out you missed an hour and I didn't get the laundry yet." He said as he lit a cigarette. Shikaku smiled and began chuckling.

"Dad you must think I'm stupid. Remember you and Mom are both genius ninjas it flows in my veins as well. And with us standing here you can just get my shadow. I see through your plans." Shikaku smiled and did a flip on to the roof looking down at Shikamaru. "You're gonna have to try harder then that old man." He smirked and went to run but couldn't move. He gasped. "I can't move."

"Exactly son your mother and I are both genius ninjas and it does flow in your veins but if you actually sat in class and listen you would learn about deception." Shikamaru said standing behind his son. Shikaku looked down at the image of his Dad that disappeared. Shikamaru then began walking over to his son making his son walk over to him. They both stood in front of each other and Shikamaru punched him in the head causing him to punch himself in the head. He then let go of the shadow possession and his son crouched down holding his head rubbing the double knots.

"That's not fair!" He yelled at his father who was lighting a cigarette.

"If you pay attention in class Iruka would explain how to tell illusionary clones from the real ones. Baka." He looked down at his son who was sitting on the roof looking away. "Let's go to the school."

"Why? School is about over." He smirked. Shikamaru knelt down and rubbed his son's head kinda roughly as he smiled.

"You're gonna make up this hour you missed."

"WHAT!!!"

Saku ran as fast as he could. He knew his father was hot on his trail. He stopped short when a blast of fire shot out in front of him. Sasuke stood in front of his son staring at him. Saku did fast hand signs and five illusions of himself appeared they all then scattered off. Sasuke sighed deeply and shook his head. His younger son was so basic. He then chased after the real one. Saku continued running trying to catch his breath. He then looked to the side and saw Naoto running just as fast.

"Hey Naoto-kun!"

"Hey Saku-kun!" He smiled and waved. He then jumped back when Sasuke jumped in front of him and Naruto jumped in front of Saku.

"I must say you boys have a lot energy." Naruto smiled.

"If only they put all this energy into their written work they would be outstanding students." Sasuke said looking at his young nephew.

"I don't need ninja school to be number one. It comes from your bloodline. Right Saku?" Naoto looked at his partner in crime. Saku stared at his father looking afraid he then growled and nodded his head.

"That's right Naoto. Let's show our fathers."

"Right." Both of the boys jumped back standing next to one another. Sasuke and Naruto stood still waiting to see what kinda show they would get. The boys both did hand signs in perfect sync.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!" Both the boys shouted which surprised both their fathers as four perfect shadow clones of each stood all together. They all began forming hand seals and took a deep breath.

"Uh Sasuke…" Naruto began to look a little nervous. Sasuke backed up a little as did Naruto.

"GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!!!" All eight of the clones shot out fire from their mouths at the two adults. They all then ran off separating. Naruto began laughing as he and Sasuke landed on the ground. Sasuke growled getting frustrated.

"I bet Shikamaru and Choji caught their sons already."

"What do you expect? After all these are sons of the three Sannin." Naruto began laughing and they ran off.

Shikamaru looked out the window of the classroom and sighed getting impatient.

"What's taking those two so long?" He growled and took a puff of his cigarette.

"It's probably taking them some time to get their sons after all those two boys are very stubborn and persistent just like their fathers." Iruka sighed looking at the other two. "I hope you two learned your lessons." He said.

"Yeah, make sure you don't catch us next time." Chomichi said only to get a big bump on his head from his father. "Don't leave class next time." He rephrased his statement rubbing his head.

The door then burst opened with a tired Naruto and Sasuke panting holding their sons.

"Sorry we're a little late. Our sons kinda kicked our butts." Naruto laughed as Sasuke grunted. He looked down at his son who was pouting. He couldn't believe perfectly his son did the fireball jutsu. He it took him and Shiro a lot of practice that was his first time doing it. He then looked at Naoto who was giggling with his father. He couldn't believe that Naoto learned it either. He then smiled. Yep, this generation of ninja was definitely going to be something special. He was just glad he got another chance to see his village for what it is.


	2. Intelligent Kunoichi In Training

**_A_** small girl skipped through out the hallway of the ninja academy humming a song until she reached her destination. She knocked on the door and opened once she got permission.

"I have a letter here for you Sakura-Sensei." The small girl said giggling. Sakura looked up from her papers and smiled.

"Oh so it's Sakura-Sensei now? What happened to Mommy?" She smiled softly. The small girl giggled.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see what you would say. Hi Satoru." She ran over to her baby brother who was sitting alone playing with his toys. He looked at his sister and smiled.

"Look Naoo!" He smiled holding up his little ninja toys. She smiled and kissed her one year old brother's forehead. Sakura smiled looking at her children.

"So Naru what did you bring for me?" Sakura asked bring her attention back to the young girl.

"This is from Iruka-Sensei." She said handing her a note. Just as Sakura was about to open it Naoto and Saku ran inside the office.

"Oh Mom it hurts." Naoto moaned holding his stomach and fell to the floor moaning. Sakura put the letter on the desk and quickly ran over to her oldest child.

"Naoto, what's wrong with you?" She asked him looking concerned not noticing Saku walking further into the room.

"My stomach it hurts sooooo bad." He began tearing. Sakura lifted his shirt and placed her hand on his stomach.

"It hurts like how?" She asked. Saku looked at Naru and saw her watching him. Naoto then looked at Saku signaling for him to hurry up with his eyes. Saku then looked back at Naru who kept her eyes on him. He then looked back at Naoto who noticed his sister and growled in the back of his mind. He then turned to the other side.

"I need water, Mom tell Naru to get me water." He moaned.

"Naru, get your brother water honey." She told her daughter who nodded and left out the room. Saku then quickly took the letter and placed it inside his shirt. He then winked at Naoto and knelt down next to Satoru. Naru came back with the water and gave it to her big brother. He drank the water and took a deep breath. "Are you ok now?" Sakura asked placing her hand on his shoulder. He nodded his head and handed her the cup. He then farted.

"Eww!!" Naru exclaimed covering her nose. Sakura sighed deeply.

"It was just gas." He smiled widely as Saku burst out laughing. Sakura stood up and shook her head.

"Now that that's out your system." She mumbled and dusted herself as she threw the cup out.

"Thanks Mom, you're sure a great doctor, see ya." He smiled running out the door.

"See ya Auntie Sakura." Saku ran after Naoto. They both slapped each other a high five made their way out the building to go play with their friends.

Sakura sighed and sat down at her desk. She then looked for the letter she placed on her desk.

"Where did I put that letter?" She asked out loud and stood up moving papers around.

"You mean the letter I just gave you?" Naru asked.

"Yeah." Sakura looked at her daughter.

"Naoto and Saku took it." She innocently told her mother. Sakura then put everything together and sighed deeply trying to control her anger.

"And you said it was a note from Iruka?" She asked. Naru nodded her head. Sakura stood up and picked Satoru up. He giggled and began playing with Sakura's long locks. Sakura kissed his cheek smiling widely she then looked down at her only daughter. "Let's go give Iruka-Sensei a nice little visit to see what Saku and Naoto were hiding shall we?"

"Yes." She smiled and skipped behind her mother.

Naoto and Saku said their goodbyes after a long day with their friends and went their separate ways. Naoto ran home he was starving and after all the events he had today he was ready for a rest.

He opened the door and saw his mother in the kitchen with his little brother and sister. He smiled and began walking past the kitchen.

"Mommy! Naoto's home!!" Naru announced loudly. Naoto growled he sometimes really hated his sister if anyone got him in trouble it was her more then anyone else.

"I hear. Naoto come in here please. Have a seat." Sakura said and turned around to show him her smiling face. He raised his eyebrow. He didn't know why she was in such a good mood._ Maybe Dad did something he was supposed to do for a change._ He thought to himself and shrugged. "Naoto how was school?" She asked him as she turned back to the stove to finish cooking. He sighed and shrugged.

"Boring as usual."

"Really? So you don't remember today's lesson by any chance do you?" She asked him.

"No." He replied looking down and yawned.

"You must be tired." She said.

"Yeah, I feel a little tired." He admitted rubbing his eye. Naru looked at her mother who was standing perfectly still and began feeling a little nervous as she cowered back a little even Satoru covered his ears. The spoon in Sakura's hand broke in half and she turned to her son with her hands on her hips.

"You think you know it all huh Naoto?! You think you're so sly and cunning that you and Saku can slip anything past me huh?!" She yelled at him causing him to jump sky up and hide behind his chair.

"Huh?" He asked feeling confused. Sakura growled.

"Don't you huh me Naoto! You know what I'm talking about. You, Saku, Shikaku and Chomichi all left class early and your fathers had to go on the hunt for you. Iruka told me all and you and Saku thought you were slick by you distracting me and Saku slipping in and stealing the letter by Iruka!! What have I told you about being dishonest?! When you do something wrong stand accountable for it! School is very important Naoto!" She stared at him. He sighed and looked down. He then looked at her looking anger.

"I have no skill in stuff like that! I'm not a genius! I hate school!" He shouted.

"That's because you don't try. If you don't try how do you expect to get any better? Being a ninja isn't just about going out on missions and kicking the butt of your opponents…It's about reasoning and proper strategy planning." She told him. He sighed and looked the other way. Sakura growled and threw the broken spoon in the garbage. She looked at her two youngest and just hoped that they didn't take after their father as well. "Oh by the way Naoto…you're grounded for two weeks!!!!"

"OH!!!" Naoto sighed and fell over in his seat causing his brother and sister to start laughing.

"So what are the verdicts?" Saku asked as he and his friends ate lunch together.

"I got two weeks." Naoto made a face. He hated that his mother was so strict.

"Me too." Shikaku sighed. "And my stupid sisters didn't make it any better. Damn I hate having sisters."

"Yep." Naoto agreed with him.

"Well, I got one week plus an extra week of a lot of studying." Saku sighed biting into his sandwich. They all then looked Chomichi who was enjoying his lunch. He swallowed his food and cleared his throat.

"I got a warning if it happens again then I'll get grounded."

"That's not fair your parents are so cool. I wish my parents were so nice." Saku exclaimed.

"Me too." Shikaku and Naoto sighed.

"Well maybe if you all were to do what you're supposed to you wouldn't have that problem." Inoko said placing her hand on her hip as Leiko nodded her head.

"We didn't ask for your opinion ok?" Shikaku snapped at her. She smiled at him and crossed her arms.

"You like me don't you." She said and he began choking on his food as all the boys made a face.

"ILL!!"

"Shikaku you like her?!" Naoto exclaimed in disgust pointing at the girl with light blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"NO! She's a girl!! I don't like girls!" He shouted.

"So you like guys?" Leiko asked as Inoko began giggling.

"NO! I mean as friends that's why I'm hanging out with them now! Ah just get lost." He turned his head the other way blushing. The girls started giggling. Leiko then looked up and saw Norio walking to his seat.

"Hey Norio-kun!" She shouted. He turned to her.

"What?"

"Why are you being such a loner come hang out with us?"

"We have a test in two days I have to study." He turned and looked back at his book.

"Sheesh, you're cousin is no fun, all he does is study, study, study." Naoto said looking at him. Leiko nodded her head.

"He has to or else Uncle Neji would have a fit. You know after all the Hyuuga Clan is genius ninja clan." She smiled feeling proud of her background.

"But you're the only Hyuuga who doesn't have white eyes." Saku said causing them to laugh. She began blushing and crossed her arms.

"That's alright. I take after my father and he has a mean Taijutsu so I suggest you choose words lightly if you don't want any of my iron fist." She threatened him. Saku then looked down at his food and began to eat quietly.

After lunch was over Iruka went back to lecturing the class. He stopped once there was knock on the door.

"Come in." He said out the loud. A man holding a little girl's hand walked into the room.

"Iruka-Sensei sorry to interrupt but you have a new student. She just passed the test she needed to take with flawless grades and her teacher feels there's no reason for her to be with the other kids. She's way ahead of her class." He told him. Iruka nodded his head and smiled.

"Well welcome."

"Thank you." She smiled and bowed her head. Saku slowly opened his eyes and looked around at his friends and saw Naoto looking out the window, Shikaku was sleeping and Chomichi was lightly munching on a snack. He then looked back at the little girl and gasped. He hit Naoto harder then he intended to, snapping his friend out of his trance.

"What?" He snapped at him.

"Sorry, but look who just transferred to our class." He said pointing to the front of the room. Naoto stood up.

"NARU!!!!"


	3. Past Revelations

**_S_**aku woke up early in the morning and quickly got dressed.

He had on blue shorts with a blue and white short sleeve shirt with the Uchiha Symbol on the back.

He placed on his sandals and ran downstairs where his family was having breakfast.

He saw Sasuke looking at his older brother as his mother was preparing breakfast and his baby brother playing with his food and making weird baby noise as usual.

"Well that's good, I'm glad your mission went well. It was pretty easy huh?" Sasuke asked looking at the paper.

"Uh-huh. But what do you expect from a team of Jonin?" Shiro replied eating a piece of toast as Sasuke nodded his head. Saku then ran over to his brother smiling.

"Today is the day right?" Saku asked. Shiro looked at him and raised his eyebrow. "You're gonna teach me how to throw shurikens like you do right?" Saku asked walking over to the fridge. Shiro looked up and sighed deeply.

"I can't, not today." Shiro said as Saku pulled out a water bottle. Saku then growled and saw Shiro signaling for him to come to him. Saku placed his water bottle on the table and walked over to his brother who plucked him in the forehead.

"Ow!" Saku yelled grabbing his forehead.

"I'm sorry little brother I'll teach you some other time." He said slowly getting up. Sasuke slowly moved the paper from his face after hearing everything. Saku then punched Shiro in the side rather hard which had no affect on the older ninja.

"You always pluck me in the head and say you're sorry you'll teach me some other time and you never do it!"

"Shiro teach him." Sasuke demanded trying to stop his trembling. Shiro rubbed his head and sighed.

"I can't today I have another mission today." He shrugged.

"Tomorrow then." Sasuke said.

"Dad, I'll do it when I have a chance. I'm very busy and besides at this point I need someone stronger then Saku to test my power on." He said looking down at his hand. Sasuke stood up and grabbed Shiro by the throat.

"Sasuke!" Kasumi yelled.

"Listen to me, don't ever say anything like that again understand?!" Sasuke warned him dangerously. Shiro looked scared but nodded his head in silence.

"Sasuke!!!" Kasumi yelled louder. Hearing his wife's voice he shook his head and let go of his oldest son's throat. Shiro grabbed his throat and rubbed it from the soreness. Kasumi ran over to her oldest son and rubbed his back. "Are you alright honey?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry Dad." Shiro looked at Sasuke who now felt guilty.

"No, I'm sorry." He sighed and sat down at the table covering his face. Shiro then looked at Saku who was watching the whole thing and looked scared. Shiro handed his brother his lunch box and grabbed his.

"Come on let me walk you to school today." Saku's face lit up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, wanna ride on my shoulders?" He asked smiling. Saku nodded his head.

"Yeah!" Shiro laughed and picked his brother up placing him on his shoulders.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad." Shiro said as Saku waved happily. They both then left.

Kazuma hit the table of his high chair and began whining. Kasumi handed him a bottle and he began happily drinking from it.

"Sasuke you have to learn to control yourself. What happened in the past was in the past." She told him softly yet sternly.

"Sometimes history repeats itself. I mean it's just too freaky. Saku and Shiro are the same exact age difference Itachi and I was. Everything Itachi did to me, Shiro does to Saku." He sighed closing his eyes. Kasumi sighed and rubbed her husband's back. She knew her husband was hiding something but she didn't want to push him.

Shiro knocked on the classroom. Once he heard a come in he opened the door walking his brother inside.

"Sorry, he's a little late it was my doing Iruka-Sensei I took him out for breakfast since he was hungry."

"It's alright Shiro."

"Hi Shiro-Onii-San!!" Naru stood up waving. He smiled at her and waved.

"Do your best Naru-chan." He told her and she nodded her head. He then bowed his head and left. Saku sat down smiling widely.

"That's not fair I wish I had a big brother." Naoko sighed feeling envious as Shikaku and Chomichi nodded. Saku giggled to himself and looked out the window he wanted to be just like his big brother in every way.

"Shiro-kun you're late." Kiyomi told her teammate putting her hair in a ponytail. He sighed and rubbed his head.

"Sorry, I walked my little brother to school and got him breakfast."

"Aww isn't that sweet." Kiyomi smiled as Shiro rolled his eyes as he leaned against the banister of the bridge. She then draped her arms over his neck and smiled. "Now only if you treated your girlfriend like that."

"Ah come on I'm taking you out tomorrow isn't that enough?" He smirked kissing her bare arm. She began giggling.

"Are you ready for today's mission?" Konohamaru asked flexing his arm. They all nodded. Konohamaru placed his hands on his hips. "You're all Konoha Jonin now so I except to see professionalism from you all." He said as Kiyomi blushed and removed her arms from Shiro who smiled. Shinji chuckled crossing his arms. He rubbed his head and sighed. "Boy you young kids are sure advancing quickly. Anyway let's be off so we can be back by tonight."

"Yes." They all then left.

Iruka handed back the test to his students and shook his head at the four boys who all looked at their grades and moaned.

"You four are never gonna graduate if you keep on having grades like that." Naru said smirking at the older boys.

"Listen here I got higher on this test then I did on my last one so take that." Naoko said holding his paper with a 10 on it out to his little sister.

"It still doesn't matter you still have to pass for it to count." She snapped at him.

"What did you get Naru?" Saku looked at her. She smiled and held her paper revealing a perfect score. The boys all looked at their grades and moaned.

"It appears that you all need to do better studying." Iruka said looking around. "Only Norio and Naru passed with perfect scores. This test wasn't hard, all you had to do was study the notes and I can tell whose studying and who's not." He said looking around. He then sighed. "You all may have lunch."

Inoko and Leiko ran over to Naru who took out her lunch and looked at the two older girls.

"Naru-chan you have to study with us." Leiko begged.

"We need to get better grades to pass." Inoko said. Naru smiled and nodded her head.

"I'll help you."

"You two are so pathetic you're going to a six year old for help." Naoko teased.

"What losers you are." Saku smirked. Inoko placed her hand on her hip.

"You better be doing the same thing. Naru and Norio are the smartest in the class."

"Yeah and how does that make you feel to know that your little sister is smarter than you?" Leiko smirked as Naoko growled.

"She's not smarter then me I just don't try." Naoko blushed.

"Yeah like that's a lot better." Inoko snapped.

"Whatever." He looked away. Naru began laughing.

"Older kids are funny." She giggled.

"Naru-chan, don't sit with those guys they're just gonna make you stupid and steal you're lunch. Come sit with us." Inoko said gently.

"Ok." Naru grabbed her lunch and looked at her brother. "Bye Onii-chan."

"Bye!" He snapped feeling glad she was leaving.

"I don't know maybe we should get help from your sister. Maybe we'll be able to pass one test." Chomichi said causing his friends to look at him.

"Are you betraying us Chomichi?" Saku asked.

"No." He shook his head.

"Asking girls for help is too much trouble just as writing and taking notes." Shikaku sighed deeply.

"Yep." Naoko nodded his head.

Sasuke sat on Saku's bed who fast asleep. He ran his hand through his son's black hair and smiled softly. He never thought in a million years he would be looking at someone who looked just liked him. All of his sons resembled in some way but Saku looked exactly like him. He then shook his son gently.

"Hey Saku wake up." He slowly opened his eyes and looked at his father.

"Dad, am I late for school?" Saku asked sitting up. Sasuke chuckled softly.

"No, I want you to get dress and be downstairs."

"Ok." With that Sasuke left out the room.

After five minutes Saku ran downstairs seeing his father and older brother waiting for him. Sasuke picked his youngest son up and they all left.

Sasuke sat down with his sons on the dock where his father first taught him the fireball jutsu. He sighed deeply staring out to the ocean that was calm and placid. Shiro enjoyed the quietness and let his thoughts go as Saku looked from his father and brother and growled.

"So…" He began.

"Shh Onii!" His one year old brother Kazuma hushed him. Sasuke and Shiro began laughing as Saku looked at him in shock.

"Sorry, I just let my thoughts go loose for a second." Sasuke sighed and pulled all three of his sons close to him. Shiro began blushing from the sudden affection from his father. "You three mean everything in the world to me." He smiled and looked down at the youngest member of the Uchiha family who was sitting on his lap. He then looked up at the sky.

"Dad, why did you bring us here? Are you gonna train us or something?" Shiro asked out of curiosity.

"No, I'm gonna tell you both something that is very important." He said staring out to the ocean. Shiro and Saku looked at each other in confusion before looking back their father.

"Which is?" Shiro asked slowly. Saku gasped becoming excited.

"Are you gonna teach us some kind of special jutsu that only members of the Uchiha family can learn?" Saku asked. Shiro rolled his eyes and plucked his little brother in the forehead. Saku grabbed his forehead and glared his brother.

"He said he had something to tell us not teach us and besides he already taught us that which was the Sharingan."

"Oh yeah." Saku looked down still holding his forehead he then looked back at his brother. "But that can't be our only jutsu, the Uchihas are great and we must have a number of things that only we can do. Right Dad?" Saku looked at his father causing him and Shiro to smile.

"Right son." Sasuke gently placed his hand on Saku's head. Saku giggled and nodded his head.

"I told you Shiro." He stuck his tongue out at him. Shiro rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"So Dad, why did you bring us out here? What is it that you have to say?" Shiro asked feeling anticipation in his body.

"I'm going to tell you guys why…" His eyes became shadowy as his hair covered his face. "Why there are only five Uchiha members…I'm going to tell you why you don't have any grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins and outside family members." He took a deep breath and looked at his two oldest sons. "I'm going to tell you the story of Uchiha Itachi."


	4. Tsunade Baa Chan

**_N_**aoto and Saku sat together not saying anything as silence fell over them.

"Sorry to hear that." Naoto said looking at his friend _slash_ brother.

"It's alright." Saku sighed deeply. "I didn't know something like that could happen. It still bothers me." Saku looked down remembering the conversation.

FLASHBACK

_"He killed everyone from the clan even his own mother and father." Sasuke looked at his two boys letting everything settle in their minds. He looked down at his youngest son knowing he was too little to think about what was being said but at least he would hear it._

_"So your brother our uncle killed everyone from the clan because he wanted to test his powers?" Shiro asked with a bit of disgust in his voice. _

_"Yes." Sasuke nodded his head. Saku looked down balling his fists tightly. Shiro looked over at Saku and saw him trembling. "Also before I killed him Itachi told me something horrible." He sighed catching both of his sons' attention. "He told me that when the Uchiha Clan begins to flourish again history will repeat itself." He said causing Shiro and Saku to freeze from shock. "Whether it's one of you three or your children, grandchildren or great grandchildren. It's gonna happen again."_

_"I won't let that happen!" Saku shouted causing Sasuke and Shiro to look at him. "You don't kill family to test your power. You test your strength against those that wish to harm you and those you care about. I will protect the Uchiha's Legacy even if I die trying." Saku said as tears fell from his eyes. Shiro smiled and nodded his head._

_"Yes, me too Dad." Kazuma looked between the three and smiled._

_"Me too." He repeated after his oldest brother. Sasuke smiled as tears fell from his eyes. He then hugged his sons all tightly. He was definitely glad Naruto knocked sense into him. He almost let this future go by._

FLASHBACK ENDS

Saku smiled and held his fist up.

"I will become a great ninja like our fathers."

"Yeah, great ninjas and protect this village with all we have." Naoto said also holding up his fist and they both laughed.

Sakura bowed her head standing in front of Tsunade who was holding Satoru in her arms.

"I can't thank you enough Tsunade-San."

"Nonsense you know you're like a daughter to me. I have no problem watching the kids until you Naruto, Sasuke and Kasumi come back. Besides, what's a mission without the Legendary Sannin and they're tracker companion." She smiled softly.

"Right." Sakura knelt down in front of her daughter and hugged her. "Now you behave for the Hokage alright? And do everything she says."

"Yes, Mommy, but you shouldn't tell me this you need to tell Onii-Chan that. He's more headstrong then I am." She smiled sweetly.

"She does have a point." Tsunade smiled. Sakura sighed and nodded her head as she stood up.

"I should've known he was gonna be trouble the minute he came out looking like his father."

"Came out of where?" Naru asked innocently. Sakura began blushing and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"I have to go honey. See you in a couple of days." She hugged Tsunade and kissed Satoru's cheek. She then waved and left. Naru sat in the chair in front of Tsunade's desk and began doing her homework. Tsunade placed Satoru in his playpen and sat down at the desk to do her work.

"Hokage-Sama do I call you Hokage-Obaa-Sama, Tsunade-Obaa-Sama or just Obaa-San?" Naru asked as Tsunade's eyebrow began to twitch slightly. _None of them if it was up to me._ She thought to herself bitterly and forced a smile on her face.

"You pick whatever one you like honey."

"Ok, Hokage-Obaa-Sama." She smiled and continued her work as Tsunade moaned. _I had a feeling she was leaning towards that one._ "Hokage-Obaa-Sama, where do babies come from? What did Mommy mean when she said Naoto came out? Where did he go?" She asked looking very puzzled. Tsunade smiled. She could tell Naru was putting a lot of thought into that.

"All, I'm going to say is when you get older you will understand." She smiled.

"Alright."

"You wanna practice your transformation jutsus?"

"Yes." Naru got off the chair and summoned her charka she then transformed into a perfection image of Tsunade who smiled.

"Impressive."

Saku and Naoto ran into the office and began yelling.

"HOLY CRAP THERE'S TWO TSUNADE-OBABAS!!!" They both yelled only to get bumps on their heads.

"Don't be stupid and don't call me that!!" She told them and Naru released the transformation. They looked at her in shock.

"Oooh..." They both trailed off. Tsunade growled and crossed her arms.

"Stand up straight." She ordered them. They both quickly stood up straight staring at her. "Now do a transformation jutsu turning into me." She told them. They both looked at one another and smiled.

"This is easy." Naoto smiled standing in the right stance as Saku followed him. They both transformed into sloppy images. Naoto's was lopsided and Saku's was fat. Naru began laughing. Tsunade growled and they both received bumps on the heads.

"Do it again and do not stop until you get it right." She demanded and sat back down at her desk to get some paper work done.

Shizune walked into the office holding Kazuma who she placed in the playpen next to Satoru. She then watched the young Uchiha and Uzumaki perform horrible transformation jutsus.

"And Naruto and Sasuke said that they mastered advanced jutsus?" Shizune asked. Tsunade sighed.

"I'm still tryna figure that one out myself."

Naoto and Saku knocked on a medium size woodened door. Temari opened the door and smiled.

"Hello Temari-San."

"Hello boys you're here for your study session?" She asked.

"Yes." The both replied. She stepped to the side letting them enter.

"Hey Shikaku!" Naoto greeted at the boy who was sitting at a desk in his room.

"Hey Chomichi." Saku smiled. Naoto closed the door and they both made themselves comfortable.

"Are you two really studying?" Naoto asked.

"No, we're just pretending. I don't feel like reading and let's face it Chomichi can't read anything outside a cereal box." He smirked causing Naoto and Saku to laugh. Chomichi grunted looking the other way.

"Anyway, are you having fun now that you're parents are gone?" Chomichi asked.

"No, because Tsunade-Obaba and Auntie-Shizune are watching us. They make us train and study all the time. I'm actually starting to learn something." Naoto sighed as Saku nodded his head.

"My parents hardly ever go away together it's either my Dad or my Mom and if they do go away. My sisters and I have to go to the Sand Village. Which I hate it's too hot and not enough shade. And Uncle Gaara works me too hard." Shikaku sighed causing his friends to laugh.

Shikaku's door then was opened and a small girl with dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes peeked in.

"It doesn't look like you're studying Shikaku! I'm gonna tell Mommy." She said crossing her arms as he grunted.

"Hey listen here Tetsumi stop acting like Naru." Naoto scolded the young girl. She gave him a confused look and growled.

"MY NAME ISN'T TETSUMI!" She yelled at him feeling insulted as Naoto looked confused. Shikaku yawned and leaned his head against his hand pointing at his sister with his other hand.

"That's Tatsumi." She nodded her head.

"That's right. TAT…SUMI! Not TET…SUMI!" She said slowly to him which caused him to growl.

"You called me?" Another girl who looked exactly like Tatsumi asked appearing behind her.

"No, baka Naoto got us mixed up again." Tatsumi said crossing her arms. Tetsumi crossed her arms looking at the blonde boy.

"Naoto you baka." They both stuck their tongues out at him making him get angry. He swore he hated young girls…he hated girls period. Saku then looked Shikaku who had his eyes closed.

"How can you tell the difference they look exactly the same?" Saku asked looking back at the six year old twins. Shikaku picked his pencil up and began drawing circles on his blank paper.

"It's simple Tatsumi is more annoying then Tetsumi. Tetsumi only appears after Tatsumi when her name is called. Tatsumi's hair is slightly curlier and longer then Tetsumi's. Tetsumi's eyes and hair are slightly lighter then Tatsumi's. Tetsumi is slightly chubbier then Tatsumi. Tatsumi's a little dumber then Tetsumi or…if you want to simply put it. Tetsumi is older and slightly taller then Tatsumi is. Simple." He explained and missed the extremely confused looks on his friends' faces. They all then looked back at the twins who were staring at them. They all then looked at each other and began moaning.

"Twins are difficult." Chomichi said as Saku and Naoto agreed.

"What do you two want? Can you leave?" Shikaku glared at his little sisters who ran over to him. Tetsumi poked Shikaku in the ribs causing him to quickly jump up.

"You said I was chubbier then Tatsumi!" Tetsumi yelled at her big brother.

"And you said I'm dumber then Tetsumi!" The other twin yelled at him. He sighed deeply and looked at his two sisters.

"Get Lost!!!" He yelled. They both kicked him and ran out the room laughing.

"Double team ya huh?" Saku smirked. Shikaku sighed rubbing his sore shins.

"Sisters are so troublesome." He groaned.

Tsunade sighed deeply and shook her head.

"I don't think so." She said looking at the tall white haired man before her. "You just returned and now you wanna go prancing around the village. What you can do is some work!" She said giving him some papers. He moaned and looked down.

"Hi Hokage-Obaa-Sama." Naru said skipping into the room. She then looked at the large man who was looking between her and Tsunade.

"Hokage-Obaa-Sama?" He smirked as Tsunade blushed and growled looking at him.

"Shut up!" She yelled.

"Who's that?" Naru asked staring at him.

"Naru, this is Jiraiya." She told her. Naru smiled and held her hand out to him.

"Hello Jiraiya-Sama." He shook her hand and smiled.

"Hello little Naru-chan you look just like your mother." She gasped and smiled widely.

"You know my Mommy?"

"Yep and I know your father. He used to be my student."

"Like how Mommy was Hokage-Obaa-Sama's?" She asked. He nodded his head. Naru then looked confused. "So how come you're not anyone special?" She asked innocently and he fell over in his seat. Tsunade began laughing out loud. Jiraiya got himself seated straight and looked at her.

"I am someone special little girl." He then stood up. "You see…I use to be part of the old Legendary Sannin along with Hokage-Obaa-Sama." He began laughing. Tsunade stood up and held her fist out toward him.

"Call me that again and you won't be in this building for very long." She threatened him coldly. He slowly nodded his head and sat back down.

Naoto, Saku and Shiro walked through the door holding Satoru and Kazuma. Jiraiya looked at Shiro and the two little boys he was holding his arms. He then gasped and stood up.

"Holy cow Shiro you had two boys? When did that happened? And who's the mother? Its Kiyomi isn't it? I always knew you would have a family continuing the Uchiha bloodline huh?" Jiraiya smiled nudging the blushing sixteen year old.

"NO!" He yelled and placed them in their playpen. "Kazuma is my little brother and Satoru is Naoto and Naru's little brother." He told him turning redder. Jiraiya nodded his head.

"Oh…so they had another baby huh? My mistake." He then stood close to Shiro and whispered. "So I take it you didn't get there with Kiyomi yet?" He asked causing the boy to blush harder.

"Get where?" Naru asked suddenly appearing between the two scarring them both.

"How you get over here so fast?" He asked. Shiro placed his hand on Naru's head.

"Naru here is a very smart. She's already in Saku and Naoto's class and she gets the best grades aside from that Norio kid." Shiro smiled. Jiraiya knelt down in front of her.

"So you're gonna be a genius huh?"

"I already am a genius with a lot to learn." She smiled. Jiraiya looked back at Tsunade who shrugged.

"What can I say? She's just like her mother maybe even more." She giggled. Jiraiya then stood up and looked at the miniature versions of Sasuke and Naruto.

"So you've two grown so much since I last saw you. You were about Naru's age and little trouble markers." He smiled at the boys who both gave him big cheese smiles. Shiro sat down and crossed his arms.

"Nothings change, now they're just big trouble markers." He told him.

"Are you still the same Ero-Sennin?" Naoto asked as Naru turned and looked at him.

"Perverted-Hermit?" She asked laughing as Jiraiya quickly covered her brother's mouth.

"No…you're brother just know some words someone his age shouldn't and shouldn't use." He glanced at him letting his mouth go.

"But that's what Dad calls you."

"I know." Jiraiya growled.

"I'll call you Ojii-Ero-Sennin." Naru said patting his leg. He then looked up and moaned.

"Oh no."


	5. Your Sensei Is

**_N_**aoto ran downstairs to the kitchen with excitement. He sat across from his nine year old sister who was eating breakfast. She then took piece of bacon from Satoru who was now four.

"That's mine Satoru! Stop stealing from my plate!" She yelled at the blonde boy with jade-green eyes. He grunted and reached over to Naoto's plate. His hand was quickly blocked.

"I'd withdraw that hand if I were you." Naoto threatened. He slowly pulled his hand back and began eating from his plate.

"Satoru, manners." Sakura told him softly.

"Sorry Mommy." He pouted.

Naoto fixed his new forehead protector and looked at his little sister.

"Alright, Naru now is the time to represent your clan. We are part of the Uzumaki Clan the clan of the foxes we must show it and be proud. Understand?" He looked at his sister who fixed her eyes on him.

"You were talking to me?" She asked causing him to look down sadly. Naruto began laughing. Sakura smiled and sat down at the table.

"Make sure you two eat up now. You have a big day. You're each going to be put into your teams." Sakura told them. She felt proud that her children were advancing. She then looked at the youngest of the three he was definitely getting stronger however his personality was a great mixture between hers and Naruto which caused him to excel whenever he put his mind to it but also goof off when he had the chance.

"I just hope my team isn't weak. I need a strong team to keep up with me." Naoto said holding his piece of bacon up. Naru rolled her eyes.

"If anyone would be weak in the group it would be you Onii-chan." She said causing him to point his bacon at her.

"Listen here, Naru I'm your older brother and I expect you to listen to me and treat me with respect. You should refer to me as Onii-San." He told her.

"What? Like how I call Shiro-Onii-San?" She asked smirking at him.

"Yeah…exactly like that." He smiled. She started laughing and tightened her forehead protector.

"No way." She laughed and finished her juice. She grabbed a piece of bacon and ate it quickly. "I'm leaving now. Bye Mom, bye Daddy. See ya Satoru-kun." She kissed his cheek.

"EW!!" He exclaimed wiping his cheek. Naoto grabbed some more bacon and sausage off the table.

"Hey wait for me!" He yelled finishing his drink and stuffed the food in his mouth. "BYE!" He yelled with his mouth full and chased after his sister.

"NAOTO!" Sakura yelled and sighed shaking her head. "No manners." Naruto began laughing.

"Kinda remind you of the old days huh?" He smirked. She nodded her head and sighed.

"Sure does."

Naru walked behind Naoto and his friends as they all excitedly talked about today. She sighed deeply and crossed her arms. She then saw kids her age running around playing with each other looking like they were having fun. She missed being with people her age because the older kids were too stupid for her. She thought the older kids would be more fun but all the girls talk about are boys and hair and makeup which she had no interest in and didn't plan on making them one.

"Hey Naru-chan." She smiled.

"Hey Shingo-kun ready for today?" She asked. He nodded his head and sighed as he fixed his dark shades.

"I guess." He shrugged.

Shingo was like her he was very smart and he was boosted up a head only he came into her class a year after her. He was Shinji's little brother and just like Shinji he was very smart, serious and mysterious.

"I know one thing though." He said making her look at him. "Whoever gets those guys on their teams are in serious trouble." He mumbled causing her to giggle. She nodded her head.

"I agree." The six of them stopped at the front door of the school only to be met by the three Jonin.

"Good luck and I hope you guys enjoy your teams." Shiro smiled leaning against the wall. "Have fun little brother." Shiro gave his twelve year old brother the thumbs up.

"Good luck Shingo." Shinji said looking at his little brother who nodded his head.

"Later." Kiyomi smiled leaning against her dog. The genin then entered the building. "Do you think they'll be happy?" She asked her team members as she petted her dog. Shiro began laughing.

"They don't have choice." He smiled and the three of them walked away.

Iruka sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes looking at his paper. This year Tsunade organized the groups and their respected Jonin leaders. He didn't know why she did it like this but now that he was staring at it. They were perfect. He cleared his throat.

"Alright now I will be announcing your team members so I want everyone sitting on the left side of the room." He told them and everyone moved from their seats. "When I call your name, go to the right side and stand next to your teammates." He then began calling out names.

"I hope I get teamed up with Saku-kun he's so cute. He's got cooler over the years." Inoko smiled staring at him as he was clowning around with his friends. Leiko placed her hands behind her head.

"I like Kumo-San he's so mysterious and cool." She said as they all looked at the lone boy who was by himself.

"He appeared out of now where. He doesn't have any family." Naru said.

"I know but he's so cute and cool." Leiko blushed. Naru grunted and shook her head. Inoko placed her hand on Naru's head.

"You don't understand it now because you're still young but once you get older you'll understand how we feel. Right Leiko?" Inoko asked. Leiko nodded her head.

"Alright, Team 5 Hyuuga Norio, Hyuuga Leiko and Aburame Shingo." He called out. Leiko gasped and moaned.

"Not my cousin and the weird bug kid." She sighed and stood up. Inoko giggled and waved as Leiko walked over to her team.

"Have fun team 5." She laughed causing Naru to giggle.

"Alright, Team 6 Nara Shikaku, Inuzuka Inoko and Akimichi Chomichi." Iruka called out Inoko pouted.

"Ha, ha, Ino-Shika-Cho." Naoto said causing the whole section to burst out in laughter. As the three stared daggers at him which he didn't mind.

"Next; Team 7 Uzumaki Naoto, Uzumaki Naru and Uchiha Saku." The two boys looked at Naru and as she looked at them and they grunted.

"Next; Team 8 Fuyu Haiiro, Arashi Tatsumaki and Kurai Kumo." He called out and continued calling out names.

Naoto and Saku looked at Naru as she looked at them and they all moaned.

Jiraiya smiled watching from the window and crossed his arms. _What are you up to Tsunade?_ He thought.

The later that day Naoto, Naru and Saku sat in a secluded classroom waiting for their Jonin instructor to arrive.

"Where the hell is this guy? He's already pissing me off." Naoto sighed deeply.

Naru sat on the windowsill and looked out the window.

"I don't know how I get stuck with the two of you. You two will only slow me down when the time comes." Saku stood up and growled.

"Why you cocky little brat!" He yelled at her as she looked away from him. "I'll have you know your brother and I are very strong. We just don't need to see why we gotta brag about our abilities." He told her. Naru looked at him and smirked.

"Being a ninja isn't just about going on missions it's about careful planning and strategy. If you can't plan an effective battle strategy your whole team will fail but of course you would've learned that if you would've passed your examinations." She giggled knowing that made him furious.

"Why you!!" He growled trying to control his anger. He then clamed down and crossed his arms laughing. "And this is coming from a little girl whose tryna be a ninja." He began laughing harder.

"No! This is coming from an intelligent kunoichi who graduated with flawless grades." She smirked knowing that hit another nerve. He growled.

"Would you two cut it out?" Naoto snapped at his sister and best friend. Over the years all they did was bicker it drove him crazy to hear them go back and forth and back and forth. He sighed and sat down in the chair as they waited for their Jonin leader. He began tapping his fingers against the desk getting really angry. Being patience wasn't one his specialties and he didn't plan on making it one either.

The door slowly opened and they stared at a back with long mid-back length black hair.

"Sorry, I'm late I lost track of time." He then turned around and looked at the shocked faces. "Yeah it surprised me too when I found out I was assigned to you guys. But hey I guess it's all for the better then." He smiled. Naru jumped up from her seat and ran over to him.

"Shiro-Onii-San!" She smiled hugging his waist tightly. He smiled and placed his hand on her head.

"I see someone's happy to have me as their leader." Naoto and Saku looked at each other and they knew their easy way out was all over. "Oh yeah tomorrow when we all meet up don't eat breakfast I'm gonna treat you all out to breakfast tomorrow celebrating our team." He smiled.

"YAY!!!" They all cheered.


	6. Old But Effective

Just to get some things across I'm not trying to copy the show because basically we saw it and don't need a reenactment of it. I just took some of my favorite moments from the show and it put into the new generation. So I hope you enjoy it.

**_N_**aru sat on the grass of the open field and began plucking grass as Naoto paced back and forth.

"They need to hurry I'm starving." Naoto exclaimed as his stomach began growling. "I bet they went out to eat without us." He growled.

"Shiro-Onii-San wouldn't do that." Naru said causing Naoto to look at her.

"Why are you so defensive of Shiro? You've been like that for a while now." He asked kneeling down in front of his little sister who began blushing. She then pushed him making him fall on his butt.

"Leave me alone, Naoto."

"You got a crush on Shiro don't you?" He began laughing. "Too bad he has a girlfriend who's older and prettier then you are." He began laughing harder poking her forehead. Naru growled and got ready to attack him until Shiro and a very sluggish Saku appeared.

"Hi Shiro-Sensei." Naru smiled. Shiro smiled and waved at the Uzumaki siblings.

"Hello guys. Sorry Saku and I are late. It took Saku forever to get out of bed and then I had to drag him out the house so he wouldn't eat anything."

"Well let's get going I'm starving." Naoto began walking.

"Hold on." Shiro said. They all looked at him. "First, let's train a bit." He said.

"How can you expect us to train on an empty stomach baka?!" Saku yelled at his older brother who then plucked his forehead but no effect from the forehead protector.

"Rule number one there is no yelling or talking back to your sensei and rule number two there is no calling your sensei an idiot. Understand?" He said as Saku growled but nodded his head. Naru's stomach began growling and she crossed her arms.

"That's a dirty trick Shiro-Sensei." She said. He smiled as Naoto and Saku looked at her.

"What do you mean trick?" Naoto asked. Naru sighed deeply and stood up.

"You are so slow. He told us not to eat so that for our training we will be hungry and weak." She briefly explained.

"Exactly Naru, when you're out on a mission you're not always gonna have food on you and your enemy isn't going to wait for you to get food. So you have to learn how to fight in a desperate situation." He said. He then held up two bells and swung them up with his index finger. "Also you have to obtain these bells from me."

"But there's only two." Saku said. Shiro nodded his head.

"Exactly, so that means only two of you are gonna pass."

"What happens to the one who doesn't have a bell?" Naoto asked feeling nervous. Shiro smiled and held in the bells in his hands.

"Good question for once Naoto, the one who doesn't obtain a bell will not pass."

"Will not pass what?" Naru asked.

"Will not pass this test and will be sent back to the ninja academy. If you can't obtain a bell from me you have not understood the basic of being a ninja and need another year in ninja school." He told them smiling. They all stared at him. "Also those who obtain a bell will also get to eat." He smiled holding up two covered plates of food. Saku and Naoto began to salivate from the sight. "You have until noon." He told them and placed the plates down at the monument of the fallen ninja.

Sasuke sighed rubbing his head as he and Naruto sat at the Hokage's office doing paperwork.

"How do you think they will do?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled.

"I have faith in them. They will be just fine."

"Yeah, but Shiro is kinda tough he's just like Kakashi. He's never passed any of his teams. And I don't think he'll go easy just because it's family." Sasuke said looking at Naruto who nodded.

"Well that's good. He'll test them to their full ability. He may be a little harder on them because he knows them personally. But all they need to remember is teamwork." Naruto said and moaned. "I hate paper work." Sasuke looked out the window and sighed.

_I need food I'm starving. I've trained with Shiro plenty of times so this shall be a piece of cake. _Naoto thought to himself.

_My brother's tough but he's not invincible, yes I can overcome my brother and get a bell for myself._ Saku smiled.

_There has to be a loop in this test. We are a three member team so why would he bring two bells unless he wants us to compete with each other. Which…_Naru looked over at Naoto and Saku who were staring at each other with electricity hitting their gaze. _Those two bakas are going to do._ She sighed deeply.

Naoto made hand signs.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!" He shouted and five clones appeared. They all ran at Shiro with high speed. Shiro held up one finger and attacked all of them making the fakes disappear and gently kicked Naoto in the chest sending him flying back twenty feet. Naru and Saku gasped in shock. Naru looked at Shiro.

_Amazing, he only used one finger. That's some charka he put into his finger. Shiro is truly amazing. No wonder why he became an Elite Jonin at twelve. How can we beat him individually? Onii-Chan got charka stamina, Saku got strength and I got brains…_ Naru sat down and crossed her arms and closed her eyes as she was thinking of a plan.

Shiro looked at her and smiled just what he expected from Sakura's daughter. Saku saw that Shiro was distracted and made his way toward him making hand signs. He then took a deep breath.

"GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!!!" He shouted and blew fire at his older brother. Shiro quickly formed charka in his hands and did a large spin deflecting the fire attack.

Naru gasped again.

_He used his charka to deflect that attack._

Saku gasped and Shiro appeared behind him.

"You should never let you enemy behind you." Shiro smirked. "Now let me teach you something foolish little brother." Shiro got into position and held his hands together making his two index fingers and middle fingers point up.

_What kinda attack is he gonna do? You better move Saku._ Naoto thought.

"Hidden Leaf Secret Jutsu! Thousand Years of Death!!" He shouted and struck Saku.

Naru covered her mouth and blushed as Naoto fell over. Saku yelled out and grabbed his butt as he quickly moved from Shiro. Saku fell to the ground and rolled on the ground holding his butt in massive pain.

_Oh Kami! _Naru thought.

_What the hell was that? Is Shiro making a fool of us?_ Naoto growled.

Naoto ran over to Shiro and through three kunai at Shiro who dodged with ease only to get the same attack done on him.

Naru began blushing. _Can a Jonin even do that?_ She blushed harder.

Saku then appeared behind Shiro and threw a kick at him. Shiro grabbed his foot and threw him into Naoto making them both hit the ground hard. They both moaned not being able to move.

Naru looked at them before looking at Shiro who was staring at the two boys.

She slyly made hand movements not taking her eyes off of Shiro and grabbed ten kunai from her from weapon pouch. She then launched at him. He braced himself for her attack and looked surprised when she spilt into three and three thirty kunai at him. He put charka to his hands and spun around quickly dodging the attacks. He then gasped Naru appeared under him and touched a bell. He quickly turned and grabbed her arm swinging her away from him. He gasped when that was a fake. He looked around to see where she was at.

_Damn that was close. She's better then I thought. That was some advance strategy thinking right there almost Jonin level. _He continued to look around. Naru stared at him from a tree and nodded her head.

_So as I thought it didn't work but it was close. This is impossible. We can't do this._ She then gasped.

FLASHBACK

"_I don't see why they have to be on my team." Naru complained as Sakura brushed her daughter's long pink hair._

_"Sometimes the oddest teams make the best." She told her. Naru looked at her through the mirror and raised her eyebrow._

_"What do you mean?" _

_"Do you think your father, your Uncle Sasuke and I just became the perfect team over night?" Sakura asked. Naru looked at her as though she was crazy._

_"Yeah!" Sakura began laughing._

_"Well you're wrong. Your Uncle Sasuke was the top of the class, perfect scores, me I was average I didn't care too much about school I only wanted to be pretty and brush my hair and your father well let's just say he was there." Naru giggled. "Kakashi was our sensei, he was always late he never thoroughly explained anything to us and he always kept us guessing." Sakura sighed remembering her younger days. "Skill wise, Sasuke was the best strong, flexible and he advanced quickly, me I didn't care about ninja fighting all I wanted was the attention of your Uncle Sasuke. When I was younger I had the biggest crush on him." She winked as Naru gasped._

_"You liked Uncle Sasuke, Mom?" _

_"Yep, but I had the brains and the sharpest eyes of the group and your father liked me though I thought of him as a pest with no special skills. But Kakashi taught us something valuable. Teamwork. We each had something that the other lacked." _

_"Like?" Naru asked staring at her mother._

_"I had brain, your father had stamina, your Uncle Sasuke had strength and our sensei Kakashi had experience." _

_"Therefore you had the brains to plan out a strategy, Daddy had the stamina that kept him from never giving up Uncle Sasuke, had the strength to fill out the attacks and Kakashi-Sensei had the experience to tell you how strong each enemy was and to see through their advance jutsus." Sakura placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders and leaned forward so that they were cheek to cheek. Sakura smiled staring at Naru through the mirror._

_"Now I see what parent you took after." They both began giggling. _

FLASHBACK ENDS

_That's it teamwork. This test won't work unless Naoto, Saku and I work together. He may be strong but if we all attack him at once with strategize moves we can at least over power him to distract him enough for one of us to grab the bells. But then…only two of us would get the bells so what would happen after that? I know I would get a bell but Naoto or Saku. _She sighed and rubbed her head.

"This is so frustrating!!!" She shouted and covered mouth. She ducked when a kunai was thrown her way. She knew her was blown. Shiro smiled looking toward the tree she was hiding in. He began laughing. He then dodged the attack of his little brother and cousin. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You guys are so boring." He then got ready to attack the boys. Naru then jumped in front of Naoto and Saku. She threw a smoke bomb down. Shiro covered the bells with one hand and covered his face with another and began coughing. Once the smoke was gone Shiro looked around and saw that they were gone.

"Naru what are you doing?" Naoto snapped at her she quickly covered his mouth.

"Hush before our cover is blown. Listen…guys we have to work together it's the only way." Naru told them. They both looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Naru there are only two bells if we work together guess what someone's not getting a bell and someone's not passing. He wants us to work against it each other." Naoto told her. She growled and rubbed her forehead.

"That's what he wants us to think but it's a trick. Think about why would they put us on a three member team if they wanted us to work against each other? We have to think like the shonobi we are." Naru told them. They both looked at each other and looked at her.

"Ok, so if you know it all what do you suggest?" Saku asked crossing his arms. He couldn't believe he was listening to a nine year old but he only went with it because of her intelligence level which was far greater then his. Naru put her arms around their necks and they all huddled together.

Shiro looked around the area and didn't seem them. He smiled. _Hopefully they're working together._ He sighed and looked at his watch they had exactly one hour before noon.

Naoto came out the bushes and headed toward Shiro who smirked and shook his head.

_He's never gonna learn head on attacks won't hurt me._ He then turned around and saw Saku running toward him. He smirked. _They must have come up with a plan. _He waited until the two came close and jumped out the way making them hit each other head on. He smiled as he was in the sky and looked confused when both figures disappeared. He quickly turned around and saw shurikens flying toward him. He pulled out a kunai and deflected the three shurikens. He then landed on the ground.

Naru ran straight toward him holding a kunai she then began swinging at him. He smiled at her fierceness and continued blocking her attacks with his own kunai. Naoto then came running toward him. He grabbed Naru's arm and flung her toward her brother. They both hit each other and the figures disappeared.

_Oh shit! They're getting good. I'mma have to watch my back._ Shiro continued looking around.

"KANTON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!!!"

"What?" Shiro turned around as a burst of fire came toward him. He formed chakra in his hands and began spinning around to deflect the fire. Saku then snuck up to his brother and placed his hand on the bell before he could snatch it off. Shiro elbowed him in the nose. Saku fell back into Naoto this time it was the real them. They both fell to their knees panting hard.

"Damn we almost had him." Saku said trying to catch his breath and wiping the blood from his nose. Naoto's stomach began growling.

"We can't go on like this. We need food." He moaned. Shiro began laughing.

"You have only five minutes to get these bells before its noon." He smiled.

"What bells? You mean these?" Naru asked swinging each bell around her index finger. Shiro looked at her in shocked before looking down at his side where the bells would've been.

"What? How did you get those?" He asked.

"It's simple when Saku tired grabbing the bells from you they both jingled and he yelled out when you elbowed him in the nose. So I snuck up behind you and snatched them before you could hear them jingle again." She explained.

"So you used your teammates as decoys?" He asked staring at her.

"Sort of but only because they would be able to fight you physically. I still sort of lack the physical strength." She smiled.

"Ok, so you get a bell, now who gets the other bell? Naoto? Or Saku?" He asked her. She smiled and tossed one bell behind her.

"Neither." She replied.

"WHAT?!!" Saku and Naoto exclaimed looking at her.

"YOU TRAITOR NARU!" Saku yelled.

"Yeah you sold us out." Naoto said. "My own sister."

"BAKAS!! Listen!" She yelled at them. The three of them looked at her. "We only need one bell because this bell right here signifies our team. Team 7." She smiled as Shiro crossed his arms and walked over to her. He smiled and rubbed her head. She giggled and started blushing.

"You are way wise beyond your little nine years you know that Naru?"

"Yep." She smiled. He then stood up and looked back at Naoto and Saku.

"You three pass. You have some great teamwork it was a little hard keeping up when you three started ganging up on me." He laughed. "If I wasn't a Jonin you three would've kicked me butt." They all started laughing. "Let's get some food."

"What about that food there?" Naoto asked. Shiro looked at it and shrugged.

"It's fake. I just used that to make you fight more."

"WHAT?!!!" All three of them yelled and then fainted from hungry.


	7. Tsunami

**_N_**aoto grunted as he continued picking the weeds from the garden. He then sighed out loud and wiped the sweat from his brow. He glanced at Shiro who was flirting with a village girl. He rolled his eyes. This was not what he had in mind when Shiro told them they were going to work their mind, soul and hands. He grunted again and looked over Naru and Saku who also looked a little annoyed. Naoto then stood up and walked over to his Jonin Sensei.

"Shiro…Argh…Shiro-Sensei." He stated deciding to show respect since they were outside of their village. Shiro looked at him.

"Yeah."

"Listen here what's with the stupid mission? I'm expecting top flight ninjas to come out and attack me and I fight them." Naoto exclaimed before Shiro could reply. A foot came crashing on the back of Naoto's head. He yelled out and crouched down to the ground holding the bump that formed in the back of his head.

"Oh Chiro, what have you I told about doing things like that!" The woman yelled at the small boy no older then eight.

"Sorry." He looked down.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to-" Before she could finish Naoto jumped up and punched the boy in the head giving a huge bump.

"OW!" He yelled and held his head.

"NAOTO!" Shiro yelled at his student. "I'm so sorry." He apologized to the woman who crossed her arms.

"No, he deserved it. I always told him if he keeps kicking people he'll get hit back one day."

"I'm sorry. You said that you were a ninja and ninjas can usually tell attacks like that." He said blushing.

"You see kid…" Shiro smiled and placed his hand on Naoto's head. "He's just a beginning ninja he won't be able to do stuff like that until another year or so." He told him.

"Oh so in other words his ninja skill sucks." Chiro crossed his arms causing Naoto to growl at him.

"Well you little brat! I don't see a forehead protector on you!" Naoto yelled at the boy who looked bored. He then saw Naru and began blushing.

"Wow she's so pretty." He whispered staring at the pink haired kunoichi.

"Hey don't you ignore me!" Naoto shouted and then looked over to where he was looking. He then smiled and crossed his arms. "You know that's my little sister."

"Lair!" The boy yelled at him. Naoto looked at Shiro who laughed.

"I'm afraid he's not lying."

"How can something so pretty be related to something so ugly?" Chiro snorted at him. Naoto growled and then smiled.

"Why don't you go talk to her? My sister likes aggressive little boys the more aggressive you are the more she'll like you."

"Really?" Chiro asked looking happy. Naoto nodded his head.

"You better believe it. Go try your luck." He smirked wider. Chiro smiled and ran over to Naru and then whispered something in her ear causing her to turn a different color. She shoved bunch of dirt in his mouth. Naoto burst out laughing as Saku looked confused he had no idea why Naoto was laughing so hard or why that kid had dirt in his mouth. The only thing he knew was it was none of his concern.

The next day they returned back to Konoha and went to the Hokage to report their trip. Sakura smiled as her daughter went into great detail to explain her vision of the trip. Naru then ran to her father and jumped on his back. Naruto held her up and smiled.

"Of course you had fun my little girl is a shonobi." He smiled. She began laughing and hugged her father tightly.

"Good job here's your next mission." Tsunade handed Shiro a piece of paper. He looked at it as Saku and Naoto stood on their tip toes to try to see.

"Our next mission is to find a dog for the mistress of the Tear-Drop Village." Shiro said out loud as the group moaned.

"Another boring mission." Naru moaned and pouted.

"Yeah can we get something a little edger?" Saku asked.

"Cool it son you gotta start small before you can go big." Sasuke said looking at his middle son.

"No way, I start big and work my way up to something bigger." Naoto said crossing his arms. "Tsunade-Baa-Chan I think you need to give us a better mission." Naoto said looking at the older woman. Sakura shook her head. He was just like his father what was she going to do with him.

"Fine, I'll give you a C rank mission." She told him as Naoto and Saku ran into front of her desk waiting to hear their orders. Naru listened feeling comfortable on her father's back. Shiro sat down next to his father and rubbed his head.

Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Your job is to guide the princess back home to the Land of Nekos. Make sure she arrives there safely." Tsunade told them.

"A princess?" Naoto asked as he and Saku looked at each other. Tsunade nodded her head.

"Bring her in Shizune."

"Yes." Shizune ran out side and shortly returned with a girl no older then twelve. She had long turquoise hair that stopped at her ankles. Her skin was smooth and soft, her eyes were a golden color her pupils were silts giving her that feline look. She had small freckles on each cheek. It was easy to tell she was royalty by the look of her kimono.

Instantly Naoto and Saku formed hearts in their eyes as they stared at the beautiful princess.

"And thus puberty starts." Shiro said causing the adults to laugh.

"Do you two have any objections to this mission?" Tsunade asked the genin but her words went unheard as the boys walked over to the princess. Naoto grabbed her soft hand and she began blushing.

"Don't worry princess we will make sure you trip is smooth and comfortable." He told her. Saku took her other hand into his making her blush harder.

"We will protect you with our lives." He said. She smiled as Sasuke walked over to the boys and moved theirs hands from the princess.

"Hands off." Sasuke told them. "What is your name?" He asked her. She bowed.

"Hello my name is Tsunami." She smiled softly.

"Tsunami." Naoto and Saku both began melting.

"Tomorrow morning we leave. So make sure you all get some sleep it will take exactly a week to get to the village hidden in the stars." Shiro told them as Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke stared at the princess. She looked at them and smiled.

Naoto stood in his mirror with his shirt off. He tried making a muscle but all he got was skin and bones. He grunted and tried again.

"What are you doing Onii-San?" Satoru asked walking into his older brother's room. Naoto continued flexing.

"I'm trying to see if I have muscles. You see muscles are cool." He told his little brother.

"Daddy has muscles." Satoru said. Naoto nodded his head.

"Yep, I wanna be strong just like Dad."

"I wanna be strong just like you." Naoto smiled and looked at his little brother feeling teary eyed.

"See this is why I like having a brother better then a sister."

"Why, because he kisses up to you all the time?" Naru asked walking into his room. Naoto looked at her.

"Exactly and he doesn't talk back either and…he calls me Onii-San." Naru stuck her tongue out at him.

Naruto walked into the room and sat down on the bed.

"Naoto, Naru come here." He told them. Naoto sat down next to his father and Naru sat on her father's lap. He smiled when Satoru leaned against his brother's leg. He looked at the two oldest. "You two going to be gone for a while this is the first time you will be gone from the village for so long. I know that you two bicker a lot but its outta love. But all I ask is please, protect each other with all you have." Naoto and Naru looked at each other and smiled.

"Dad, don't worry, Naru may get on my nerves but she's my only sister I have so I will protect her."

"Yeah, I'll protect Onii-Chan with all I have since he's not too smart." She and Naruto began laughing as Naoto gently pinched her cheek causing her to giggle.

"Good, you three get to bed your mother will be in to kiss you all goodnight." He said and kissed his daughter's forehead. He then kissed his two son's forehead.

"AH DAD!! I'm a ninja now you can't keep doing that." Naoto said holding his forehead and blushing hard. Naru began laughing. Naruto smiled and placed his hand on his son's head.

"You're right, I'm sorry. You both are ninjas now." Naru giggled and hugged her father tightly.

The next morning Shiro gathered his group and they picked Tsunami up who was at the Hokage building. They all then left a little before sunrise. Naru stayed closed to Shiro as different types of noise frightened her. He smiled and placed his hand on her head.

"Don't worry, Naru nothing's gonna hurt you." He told her. She began blushing and nodded her head.

"Right."

"So do you live in a big castle?" Naoto asked.

"Yes." She nodded her head smiling.

"That's so cool, are your parents nice?" Saku asked.

"Pretty much, they can be strict sometimes though." She told them.

"Yeah, my parents are like that especially my Dad." Saku sighed.

"My Mom's stricter than my Dad." Naoto told her. She giggled.

"My parents are both a mixture."

"We have a lot in common." Naoto said blushing. Tsunami nodded her head.

"That is true."

"So Tsunami-Hime why are you away from your home now?" Shiro asked. She looked at him before looking forward.

"Well we had to send some payments to your village and my parents sent me to do that since they themselves are busy." She replied.

"How did you get here? Where are your escorts?" He asked. She sighed looking down.

"My escorts have been killed I'm afraid." She told them making them all freeze in shock. "You see my village is being attacked by low class ninjas. It's nothing to worry about they are very weak my village defends itself and wins every time. However, these escorts I was with they were very weak and were killed by some ninjas. I manage to make it to Konoha unharmed but I feared my safety for my journey back and I asked the Hokage can she provide me with some escorts." She explained.

"Why are ninjas attacking your home?" Naru asked holding on to Shiro's Jonin vest.

"Because outside ninjas feel our village is weak because not many ninjas reside there. But we have a strong military system and that is why they are slain every time they attack us."

"You know Tsunami-Hime if you ever get scared you can hold on to me." Naoto told her smiling causing her to blush. Saku shook his head.

"Why would she hang out to you for? You're weak. You should hang on to me. I'll protect you." Saku said.

"Whatever." Naoto mumbled and they both stared daggers at one another.

Shiro sighed deeply and shook his head.

"Those two are hopeless." He then looked at Naru who looked spaced out. He smiled he could tell she was thinking about her mission ahead. Hopefully their mission would go without a hitch.

"She must've got new escorts…" A woman in the shadows smiled. A man standing next to her laughed.

"It seems to be a bunch of kids. The oldest one looks no older then twenty."

"This shall be a piece of cake and once we have the princess in our hands the Land of Nekos will have no choice but to bow to us." A tall giant like man said.

"At noon we attack." The woman said and they all disappeared.


	8. Three Mysterious Ninjas: Naru's Fear

**_T_**wo loud stomach growls could be heard echoing in the forest. Naru jumped and gripped Shiro's vest tightly.

"What was that Shiro-Sensei?" She asked. He sighed looking at the two preteens who were blushing deeply.

"That would your brother and Saku's stomachs."

Tsunami giggled looking at Saku and Naoto.

"Perhaps we should stop and eat some food." She suggested. They all nodded and set up an area where they could eat.

Naru, Shiro and Tsunami stared Naoto and Saku who were stuffing food in their mouths. They both then stopped at saw Tsunami giggling. They both blushed and began eating normally. Naru shook her head as she bit into a rice ball. She sighed deeply and swapped bugs away from her.

"I don't like eating out here like this there's so many bugs." Naru complained.

"I agree." Tsunami smiled.

"Are the bugs bothering you Tsunami-Hime you won't be to beat up?" Saku asked looking around.

"You can't beat up bugs, baka you have to kill them!" Naoto yelled at him and smiled looking Tsunami who had a sweat drop coming down the side of her head. "He's such a youngin."

"HEY! I'm OLDER than you!!" Saku yelled at him.

"Only by a couple of months!!" Naoto yelled back.

"Would you two shut it?!" Saku yelled at them. They both became silent and started eating. Tsunami began giggling.

After they all finished eating they started back on their journey. Naru looked around her area. She couldn't put her foot on it but something was making her scared. She hasn't left Shiro's side since they began their journey. Shiro looked at her and smiled as he placed his hand on her head.

"Don't worry Naru-Chan, have fun while you're on this journey. It's not everyday you get a mission with good traveling."

"Right." She forced a smile on her face even though she didn't feel any better.

Shiro then pushed Naru into Naoto who caught her and used a kunai to deflect four shuriken attacks. He then looked around to see where that came from.

"Everyone stand alert we're not alone." He told them looking around. Naoto and Saku stood in front of Tsunami. Naru slowly stood in front of Tsunami and looked around. She felt her heart speeding. She didn't what this feeling was but it was making her very scared. "NARU stop it!" Shiro yelled at her. She looked at him. "You're a ninja now act like it don't show fear." He told her. She nodded her head and stood her ground trying to control her fear. Shiro looked at her before looking back around. _This is bad something got Naru very freaked knowing her since she was born Naru rarely ever showed fear. _

Laughing could be heard in the trees.

"She's a little girl. She's allowed to be fearful. After all she's going to die today." A woman's voice was heard. Naru's right leg began shaking. She held her kunai tightly and cleared her throat but she couldn't stop shaking. Shiro looked at her again before looking back at the area.

"Show yourself!" He demanded.

"Shall we boys?" The woman asked and three figures jumped out the trees landing in front of the group. They chuckled staring at the young ninjas.

"Aww you all are very cute maybe if you hand us the princess we won't kill you." The woman smiled placing her hand on her hip.

"Sorry but that's not our mission." Shiro smiled looking at them. He then stood in front of the group.

"Hmm you're a cocky little bastard aren't you?" The biggest man of the group said. Shiro only smirked. He growled and placed his hand on his sword. The other man placed his hand on his partner's hand.

"Cool it Bato they're only children there's no need for all of us to fight."

"Fine, then let me do it I wanna snake this cocky bastard." He said stepping forward causing the younger group to take a step back.

"I don't mind watching a show it's been a while right Baji?" The woman smiled looking at him. He nodded his head.

"Sure has Sizu, let's sit." They both sat down under a tree to watch the show. Shiro held his hand out in front of the younger group staring at the giant man.

"You three protect the princess and keep your eyes open and whatever you do don't leave her side. Understand?" He demanded looking at them with a stare he never gave them before. They nodded and backed up some to give him his space.

Bato and Shiro stood in fighting stances staring each other down.

"One thing I hate more then kids is cocky bastards and you're one cocky bastard." He growled. Shiro smirked much like his father.

"I maybe a cocky bastard but one thing's for sure I'm no kid old man." With that Shiro glided toward him and they were in battle. Throwing punches at each other. Shiro kicked Bato in the chest sending him flying back. Bato jumped on a tree branch and hung upside down. He smiled staring at Shiro.

"That guy is standing upside down on that branch." Naoto gasped. Saku shook his head he couldn't believe it. Naru began trembling, she never felt so scared in her life. Naoto looked at her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him. He smiled at her.

"Relax nothing's gonna happen to you, Saku, Shiro and me will protect you and Tsunami. Believe it." He smiled. Naru stared at him and saw just how much he looked like their father. Seeing him smile made her think about their father. She then smiled widely losing her fear.

"Believe it."

Shiro did hand signs and took a deep breath.

"KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!!!!" He shouted and shot a huge fireball at Bato. He grabbed his huge sword and sliced through the jutsu.

"You're gonna have to do better then that." He laughed and looked in shocked when Shiro was taking another deep breath.

"KATON: HOSENKA NO JUTSU!!" He shouted and began shooting multiple fireballs at Bato who dodged them all. Bato laughed.

"Sorry you're fireballs aren't quite effective as you thought." He laughed harder he then stopped laughing when he felt something grab him. He turned around and saw Shiro holding him tightly. He then looked forward and saw Shiro standing in front of him. "What the hell is this, your clones are real?" He began moving trying to move the clone off of him. He then looked confused when saw a cord connecting to both Shiro's. He saw they both had each end in their mouths and smirked. Bato's eyes widened in shock.

"RYUKA NO JUTSU!!" He smirked and blew fire along the cord the fire hit Bato and Shiro's clone disappeared.

Baji and Sizu both stood up.

"He needs help this kid is apparently stronger than we took him for." Sizu said and began doing hands signs. She stopped and jumped back. She looked down and saw a kunai in her old spot where she was standing. She growled at the person who threw it.

"This is a one on one fight. You're not allowed to interfere with my brother." Saku said holding another kunai in his hand. She growled feeling her blood boil.

"Why you little brat."

Bato groaned and slowly lifted his head up only to get kneed in the face by Shiro. He then did hands signs and three more of him appeared giving Bato the beating of his life.

Baji sighed deeply and formed hand signs. He then took a deep breath and blew out a strong wind knocking Shiro and Saku away from them. Sizu picked Bato up.

"This isn't the last of us." Sizu said and they all disappeared. Shiro crossed his arms and growled. He then looked at his little brother who was rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you alright?" He asked Saku. Saku stood up and smiled.

"Yeah."

"Onii-San!!!" Naru ran to him and hugged his waist. She then began crying. He smiled and knelt down as he began rubbing her head.

"Great job Naru-Chan." He told her. She looked at him and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"But I didn't do anything." She cried feeling ashamed.

"No, that's not true at all Naru you protected the princess. She's safe thanks to you." He then wiped the rest of her tears for her. "Your parents would be proud of you."

"Shiro-Onii-San." She cried some more and hugged him around his neck. He then picked her up as she buried her face on his neck and looked Naoto and Saku.

"Good job guys. Are you alright Tsunami-Hime?" He asked the young princess. She slowly nodded her head looking shock herself. "Alright, let's be off."

"Don't you need to rest Shiro? You used a lot of charka." Naoto said. Shiro began laughing.

"If I needed a rest after that little battle then I don't think I should be an elite jonin don't you think?" He smiled. Naoto and Saku looked at each other and smiled.

"You're so cool Onii-San!" They both shouted. He began laughing looking at the two boys. Tsunami began to giggle softly. He reminded her of her big brother in many ways. She looked up to the sky. She really missed him.

"THAT BASTARD I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!!!" Bato screamed out in fury.

"STAY STILL BATO!!!" Sizu yelled as she performed a healing jutsu on him. He sighed.

"Apparently that kid is a jonin I didn't pay any attention to his vest." Baji said looking up at the sky.

"He's so young, he's already a jonin?" Bato asked as Sizu finished. He began stretching his muscles.

"I'm afraid so. The ninjas in Konoha Village are greatly advancing if we don't put a stop to that village they may become the strongest village around and if that happens they may wanna conquer other places and no one will be able to stop them. Konoha must fall even if it's the last thing we do. We can't let those four return home." Baji said as Sizu and Bato nodded their heads. "Now let's rest up we'll attack them when they get to the village after all we need to let the master train his kids." They all smirked evilly.

Shiro sighed looking at Naru who was fast asleep laying her head on his lap. He then looked over at the young princess who was also asleep. He glanced at Naoto and Saku who were moving around in their sleeping bags. He knew they weren't sleeping.

"Stop fooling around you two and get to sleep. We have a long journey and with those three after the princess we need all the strength we can get." Shiro told them. Naoto then looked at him.

"Why did Naru freak out the way she did? I've never seen her like that before. She was scared." Naoto said as Saku nodded. Shiro sighed and looked down at the sleeping girl.

"Well you have to consider two things one, she's young she's only nine and she's never been in a battle before. You two are much older and have in your mindset to fight no matter what. Naru hasn't fully grasped that yet. And two, those weren't regular ninjas. They were elite assassins." He said causing the two boys to freeze. Saku sat up.

"What happens if all three of them attack you?" Shiro looked up and sighed.

"I would probably have a hard time fighting them if I was a regular ninja but since I'm not I believe I can hold my ground. But that is why I'll have to train you guys as we travel. When they do attack again it will much more fierce than before." Naoto and Saku looked at each other as they started to feel the fear that Naru was feeling. Shiro saw their fear and smiled. "Don't worry boys. You are my students and my family. I won't let anything happen to you four. I'll protect you with my life." He smiled. "Now let's get some sleep."

"Right." Both the boys laid down and shortly fell asleep. Shiro looked down at Naru pulled the cover over her body further. She sighed getting comfortable.

_Naru, you got to be stronger._ He thought before falling asleep.


	9. New Plan

**_S_**akura sat at her desk and stared out the window. She couldn't help but think about her children. She knew that they were way beyond safe in Shiro's care but she still was worried especially about her little girl. After all her daughter was still young and she did lack physical strength. She then shook her head. Naru was safe where she lacked in physical strength she made up in smarts. Sakura sighed again and rubbed her head. There was no way any work was getting done.

Naruto walked into the office at the medical center and looked at Sakura.

"Are you alright Sakura?" He asked looking concerned. She sighed and stood up before throwing herself into his arms.

"Naruto, I'm so worried. I just hope everything goes alright. They've never been away this long." She cried. Naruto smiled and hugged his wife tenderly. He then kissed her forehead causing her to look at him.

"Shiro is with them and he won't let anything happen to them. He would give his life to save them. They're all family." He told her. "Besides Sasuke and I both trained Shiro personally once he became their Jonin leader so that he would have enough strength to train them himself." He smiled. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Naruto what would I do without you. I love you." She smiled. He then gently kissed her lips.

"I love you too Sakura."

"Look Daddy!! I got a frog!" Satoru smiled running into Sakura's office all muddy. Naruto laughed as Sakura sighed deeply.

"I'll never get use to this mother thing." She mumbled looking up.

"Again." Shiro said as Naoto and Saku both ran up separate trees trying to get enough charka in their feet to stay put. Naru watched them and sighed with boredom.

"They still didn't make it up the tree?" She said sitting next to Tsunami who giggled. Naoto and Saku both fell landing on their butts.

"OW!!" They shouted. Shiro sighed deeply. _Amazing, they both are having the same results Dad and Uncle Naruto said they would. _Shiro shook his head.

"You're not focusing enough chakra. Naru show them one more time." He said. Naru sighed deeply and stood up. She walked over to the tree her brother was at and summoned her charka. She then began walking up the tree with great ease. She then smiled as she hung upside down on a tree branch.

"Showoff." Saku mumbled feeling jealous. Naoto crossed his arms as his eyebrow began twitching.

"Well how do you do it? What's the trick?"

"The trick is…" Naru began pulled herself up straight and sat on the branch. "Summoning all the charka in your body evenly, meaning not too much and not too little. You should feel it evenly flowing through your body and then moved it down to your feet at an even pace and thus you can begin climbing the tree." She smiled. Naoto and Saku looked at each other before closing their eyes to summon their charka. Naoto and Saku then both ran up separate trees they both reached much higher then last time. They made a mark and landed back on the ground.

Shiro crossed his arms and smiled. _Also just like Dad and Uncle Naruto said they would improve much quicker then the average._ He chuckled to himself he truly had a unique family.

"Again." Naoto said and he and Saku both began running up the tree. Naru watched them running up the trees from the branch she was sitting on. She began giggling. Shiro looked at her and smiled. He was happy she back to normal again He was beginning to get worried if she was going to be able to be a ninja or not.

Shiro then looked at Tsunami who was looking down at her hands. He sat down next to her and smiled.

"Why do you look so sad?" He asked. She looked at him and sighed.

"I had no idea that such skilled ninja are after me. You three could be in danger." She said to him. Shiro shrugged his shoulders.

"It's nothing we can't handle." He said.

"But what happens if all three of them try to attack you?"

"Then, I know Naoto, Saku and Naru would have my back." He told her. She then looked over at the young ninjas. She gasped when saw Saku and Naoto at the top of the trees talking to each other.

"We all maybe young with Naru being the youngest but we have a unique family and our family is strong therefore making our bond stronger." He smiled. She slowly nodded her head and smiled.

"I believe in you all and I will do my best to help." She told him. He just chuckled.

"You do that Tsunami-Hime."

"Please…call me Tsunami there's no need for us to be so formal after all you're older than I am." She said and began blushing. Shiro smiled and nodded his head.

"Alright Tsunami-Chan, excuse me." He stood up and walked over to the trees his brother and cousin were at. Tsunami stared at Shiro and began blushing harder. Everything about him reminded her of her older brother.

They stopped at a local town to get food and rest up. Shiro looked around at the table.

"Alright you three can rest today. We'll be here for a while because we need to stock up on supplies."

"No way, I wanna train. If we're up against elite assassins then we need to become stronger." Naoto said causing Saku and Naru to agree with him. Shiro took a sip of his water and nodded his head.

"I understand your point but training is also resting your body. You can't advance if you're exhausted and you and Saku exhausted enough of your charka you need to rest." He told them. Saku and Naoto groaned but agreed with their sensei.

They finished eating and all went to explore the town. Naru stuck by Shiro's side the whole time as she helped him get supplies for their journey. Naoto and Saku walked with Tsunami to go sight seeing.

"Have you ever been to this village before?" Naoto asked. Tsunami looked at him and shook her head no.

"No, I haven't. I really never been out of my village before this is the first time. So I'm sort of excited." She giggled.

"What is the Land of Nekos like?" Saku asked out of curiosity.

"Well it's very bright and people are very friendly and nice." She began.

"Are there a lot of cats?" Naoto asked. She shrugged.

"Yeah, everyone has one or more in the houses." She giggled. Naoto and Saku smiled at her. They both then saw the other looking at her and growled. She looked between them and began giggling again.

"Onii-San we're gonna need a lot of medicine and herbs." Naru said as she looked at the herbs. Shiro walked over to her and rubbed his head.

"Yeah, but I don't know anything about herbs."

"I do." She then picked up a really green leaf. "This herb will restore your charka." She then picked up a light green leaf. "This gives you stamina." She then picked up a medium green leaf. "And this one helps any wounds you have. You're supposed to melt it and rub it over your wound." She briefly explained. He looked surprised and chuckled.

"You know a lot about this huh?"

"Of course Mommy is one of the best doctors around and Tsunade-baa-Chan taught her all she knows. And since I'm always around Tsunade-baa-Chan and Auntie Shizune it's only natural I learn something." She smiled. Shiro began laughing and nodded his head.

"That is true. Do you know any healing jutsus?"

"Yeah, Mommy and Auntie Shizune taught me the mystical palm technique but Mommy said I can't use it unless I really have to since it takes so much charka and I know how to extract poison from someone's body but I'm still a little shaky with that because it's so difficult one mistake on my part could cause further injury." She told him. He nodded his head. _I'll have to teach Naru how to increase her charka stamina so she won't fatigue easily because I have feeling by the time this mission is over she's gonna have to use a healing jutsu._ He thought thinking about the woman and the other man. They looked more vicious than the one he fought.

"Do you know how to make these herbs?" He asked. She nodded her head.

"That I became an expert on." She smiled. He nodded his head.

"Alright gather a bunch of each you just explained to me while I get some medicine."

"Alright." She turned her attention to the herbs. Shiro walked over to the counter as the older woman smiled at him.

"Your daughter is very intelligent she knows her herbs." Shiro began blushing and rubbed the back of his head.

"That I agree on you with but she's not my daughter. She's my student." He said blushing harder. The older woman placed her hand on her mouth.

"Oh, my mistake dear I did think you were a little young but you can never tell with children nowadays. You have people as young as twelve having babies."

"That is true but I have a long way to go before I think about having children of my own." He told her. She smiled.

"Aww it's not everyday you find such a nice wise young man." Naru ran over to Shiro and placed the herbs on the counter.

"Konnichiwa." Naru greeted. The older woman smiled at her.

"Good afternoon dear."

Shiro and Naru walked into the hotel room Naoto, Saku and Tsunami were in. He saw all of them laughing rather hard. He raised his eyebrow as he placed the supplies on the table.

"What's so funny?" He asked. Saku grabbed his stomach trying to control his laugh.

"Naoto just showed us this jutsu Konohamaru-Sensei taught him." Saku said between laughs as Tsunami covered her mouth laughing as well. Shiro raised his eyebrow.

"What jutsu is that? And why is it so funny?" Shiro asked. Naoto smirked.

"Wanna see it?" He asked. Shiro shrugged and nodded his head.

"Sure."

"Alright here we go." Naoto stood in perfect stance. "TRANSFORM!" He shouted and turned into a beautiful blonde woman completely naked. She winked at Shiro. "Have I been a naughty girl Shiro-Sensei?" Shiro then covered his nose from the nosebleed he received and Naru began laughing with Saku and Tsunami. Naoto transformed back into himself. Shiro walked over to Naoto and punched him in the head.

"CUT IT OUT BAKA!!!" He yelled at him. Naoto rubbed his head as he continued laughing. Shiro blushed harder and walked back over to the table to get the supplies together.

Naoto and Saku looked out the window and saw the village brightly lit as people walked around having fun.

"I wanna go have fun with them. Why can't we go out there?" Naoto asked looking Shiro.

"Because, they are having events that children like you shouldn't be around." He replied.

"Events like what?" Saku asked. Shiro sighed deeply and pulled out the futons from the closets.

"Events like liquor drinking, gambling and women giving out their special services." He answered. Saku, Naoto and Tsunami began blushing. Naru looked at the three blushing preteens before looking at Shiro in confusion.

"What do you mean women giving out their special services? What are they doing?" She asked innocently causing all the blushes in the room to go deeper. Shiro smiled and looked at Naoto.

"She's your sister you explain." He told him. Naoto blushed harder and shook his head.

"No way, I'm not touching that one." He said looking away from the group. Shiro then looked at his brother who also looked away. Tsunami sighed and placed her hand on Naru's shoulder. She then whispered in her ear causing the small girl to shriek and blush.

"EWW! Can people do that?" She asked. Tsunami nodded her head. Naru shook her head and covered her ears wishing her young ears still held the innocence they once had.

"With that said and done, let's eat and go to sleep. Tomorrow in the morning we leave and start training." He said pulling out food. Instantly the children sat around him.

"What type of training?" Naru asked as Shiro handed her a plate.

"You each are undergoing different types of training. Saku you will undergo strength training to increase your strength, Naoto we're gonna increase your stamina and Naru we're going to increase your charka limit. This will be difficult but you have to advance in order to fight this enemy." He told them. They all nodded and began eating. He smiled that went fairly easy he knew they were all motivated.


	10. All or Nothing: You Have It Or Don't

**_N_**aoto dropped to knees as he felt his body burn. Saku fell on his back letting the sweat fall from his brow. Naru sat up straight and hugged her hands to the side of her body as she felt her hands burning. Shiro shook his head and snapped his fingers.

"Come on children get up." He told them.

"We're not children!" Saku snapped at him slowly sitting up.

"That's right we're Konoha ninjas." Naoto said trying to stand up.

"We're gonna be great ninjas and become elite Jonin from Konoha." Naru added slowly removing her hands from her side. Shiro crossed his arms.

"Prove it to me, because all I see is a bunch of tired children." He smirked knowing it hit nerves. They all stood up and went back to their training.

He watched Naoto formed three shadow clones and they all began physically fighting. He then looked at Saku who continued his fire jutsus. He glanced at Naru who sat in front of a flower and began healing it. Even though they all were training in different areas they all had to maintain the same thing which was charka stamina. Naoto naturally had it so his training was slightly easier then Saku and Naru. They also had to increase chakra control since Naru was great at that part of her training was easily. They also had to make sure their attacks were effective which cause for strength that was Saku's area so that part was easier for him.

Naru took a deep breath and cleared her throat. She then glanced at the ten flowers she healed in a row. Normally healing a flower wasn't as hard as it would be to heal a human body but the next step to her training was going to be. She looked at the large amount of dead flowers before her. She had to heal them within groups that would make up a human body. There were over fifty flowers before her. She cleared her throat again and stood up. She concentrated focusing her charka into her hands and held them over the flowers transferring her charka into the flowers.

_Damn just one more time._ Saku thought to himself and formed his hand signs he then blew out fire. It went far but not as far as Shiro's went. He growled. He wondered how Naoto and Naru were doing with their training. He couldn't see since Shiro put him into a genjutsu so he really didn't destroy the trees around. He moaned and rubbed the corners of his mouth. He winced in pain. He never felt pain like this before. _No stop it I can't think about pain I have to become strong so I can help my brother next time._ He then formed hand signs and took a deep breath.

"HOSENKA NO JUTSU!!!" He shouted and shot a wide range of multiple of fireballs. He groaned and didn't see much damage. _Damn._

Naoto blocked the attacks of the shadow clones. He remembered his father always said that was an effective way to train since your shadow clones possess the same skill you have. If you can beat your shadow clones then you have upgraded your skill. Naoto grabbed one of his shadow clones by the arms and swung him into the other. They both disappeared. He then formed ten shadow clones and they all began fighting.

Shiro smiled and sat down took a sip of his water bottle. Tsunami stared at the three in complete shock.

"They are amazing. Just within these last three days they have gained so much strength." She said. Shiro nodded his head.

"Yeah, we're all something special." She then looked at him.

"Just who are you four?" She whispered.

"Well, me and Saku's father is part of the Legendary Sannin." Tsunami gasped in shocked.

"You mean the three adults that were there at the Hokage's office are the Sanin?" She asked as he nodded.

"And the other woman and man are Naoto and Naru's parents. So they have the blood of two Sanin in them." He smiled. Tsunami looked at them in amusement.

Shiro smiled looking at Naru who was sleeping on his back. He tightened his grip on her so she wouldn't fall.

"Why does Naru get a piggy back ride but we don't?" Naoto pouted.

"Because she's sleeping and she's exhausted."

"What do you think we are?" Saku snapped and winced in pain from his scorched lips. Shiro smiled.

"Your lips hurt that bad I think you shouldn't talk so much." He chuckled. As his little brother growled and mumbled to himself. "We should be arriving at the next town shortly. There you all can have the proper rest and a bath. You need it." He smiled at Naoto and Saku began blushing. Tsunami giggled.

Naoto jumped on top of Saku dunking his head under the water. Saku moved from Naoto's grip and dunked him under water. Shiro sighed deeply and crossed his arms. _They certainly gained their strength back quickly._ Shiro thought.

"Would you bakas cut it out?!" He yelled at them but his demand fell on deaf ears as the boys continued playing around. Shiro growled and sighed deeply. They weren't gonna listen. Saku stood up and got out the water. He then tried standing on the water and fell into the water. Naoto laughed.

"You're so stupid that's not how you do it." Naoto snapped.

"So then you do it!" Saku snapped back. Naoto nodded and stood up. He walked out the water and concentrated his charka to his feet he then stepped on the water and fell in as well making Saku laughed.

"HA! BAKA I didn't see you succeed." Saku smirked as Naoto sulked a bit. Shiro sighed and placed his hand to his head.

"You won't be able to stand on the water until you learn precise charka control. Standing on water isn't like walking up a tree. A tree is a solid stepping stone, water is constantly moving. You have to learn how to control your charka to move with the water." Shiro said with his eyes closed. Saku and Naoto looked at him before laughing.

"Can you walk on water?" Saku asked. Shiro looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Duh Baka! I'm a jonin."

"Do it." Naoto told him. He sighed and rolled his eyes again. He then got out the water and stepped on the water. He then walked to the middle of the water and stood there looking at them. Saku and Naoto gasped in shock.

"NO WAY!!" They shouted. "Can you teach us? Please!!!" They begged. He sighed and began laughing.

"Fine, I guess there's nothing wrong with getting a little training in."

"YAY!!"

Tsunami sighed deeply relaxing in the water. She then saw Naru blushing as she made her way over to the bath. She gripped her towel tightly. Tsunami smiled and looked at her.

"It's alright come in." She told her. Naru got into the water and sighed deeply.

"I've never been to a hot spring before. This feels so nice." She smiled. Tsunami nodded her head.

"You must be tired from all the training you were doing."

"Yeah, Shiro-Onii-San sure knows how to work somebody." She giggled.

"Why do you wanna be a ninja? You're so young." Tsunami asked. Naru smiled.

"It's simple I wanna be like my Mommy. She's one of the most powerful female ninjas in our village. She's also a Sannin along with Otou-Chan and Sasuke-Oji-San. I look up to my Mommy very much and I'd do anything to be like her." She smiled and began blushing. "And besides I have to support myself in some way I'm the only girl and I don't want to be looked upon as if I have to be protected by my Dad and brothers."

Tsunami smiled and nodded her head. She then walked over to Naru and stood behind her.

"Let me wash your hair for you. I don't have any sisters I'm the only girl as well." She smiled softly. Naru began blushing and nodded her head. Tsunami smiled as she put soap on the young ninja's scalp.

"Tsunami-Hime-"

"No call me Tsunami." She told her. Naru then blushed harder.

"I was gonna ask you if I can call you Tsunami-Onee-san." Tsunami then smiled.

"Of course." They both giggled as she continued washing Naru's hair.

That night they all gathered in the room. Shiro looked out the window as Tsunami began braiding Naru's long hair so she could train easily. Saku and Naoto laughed as they were rough housing together. Shiro sighed and looked at his group.

"We'll be in the village hidden in the stars tomorrow. I don't know when those assassins will attack again but we have to be ready." He told them. They nodded their heads. Naoto stood up flexing his arm.

"I'm ready for anything." He said. Saku then pounced on him knocking him down.

"You weren't ready for that." He laughed.

"WHY YOU?!!" Naoto then wrapped his arm around Saku's neck and they produced in trying to over power each other. Shiro rolled his eyes. Any other day he would tell them to cut it out but he knew they were still young and they had to let out that energy. He and Shinji were the same way when they were young and Konohamaru always put a stop to them by bopping them on the head. Shiro smiled remembering his childhood days.

The next morning they began walking onward to the village of the hidden stars. Naru held on to Shiro's vest as they walked. She looked around. Shiro then stopped and the group stopped behind him. He stared expressionless at the three adults before him. Bato stepped forward pulling out his big sword.

"You got the best of me last time kid but this time I won't let that happen."

"No, Bato you and Sizu go after the princess and kill the three brats. I wanna fight this guy. Uchiha Shiro." He smirked. Shiro stared at the vicious looking man before him.

"How you know my name?" Shiro asked.

"I know all about the village hidden in the leaves." He smirked. Shiro stared at him. Something about this man gave him the chills.

"Ah man why do we get the easy job? I wanted to kill him for hurting me." Bato moaned and looked at the three young ninja standing in front of the princess. Sizu sighed and placed her hand on her hip.

"This is boring."

Without another word Baji and Shiro were caught up in battle. To the naked human eye they only looked like little dots going back and forth. Saku couldn't believe how great his brother was. He wanted to be just like him and he promised himself he would.

"Sizu let's get this over with." He said. She sighed and pulled out two daggers.

"Let's." They walked over to the small group. Saku stood in front of Bato as Naoto stood in front of Sizu. They both looked at each other and began laughing out.

"Aww isn't this cute." She smiled and held up her daggers. "Too bad you're gonna die chibi ninja."

"I think not old hag." He smirked when her smile disappeared.

"Old Hag.. How dare you!!" Naoto then made hand signs.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!" Naoto shouted and four of him appeared. She smiled.

Saku pulled out a kunai causing Bato to start cracking up.

"Is that you're only weapon kid. You'll never win against my baby." He smiled patting his large sword. Saku smiled and ran up to him. Bato swung his large sword at Saku who dove under him and continued running.

"You're large weapon sucks Ojii-Chan." Saku teased causing Bato to growl. He then chased after him.

Naoto ran toward Sizu and they attacked at her at once. She smiled kicked the real Naoto in the chest.

"Sorry but I can tell the real one." She laughed. Naoto stood up and formed more shadow clones. They all attacked her.

Naru stood in front of Tsunami and watched all three of them fighting. She sighed and looked down. They were all trying so hard. She wanted to help but if she left Tsunami side something could happen to her and that would end their mission. The only thing she could do was stay put and keep her guard up.


	11. Uchiha Bloodline: Sharingan!

**_S_**aku ran as fast as he could through the woods. He knew Bato was hot on his trail. He suddenly became scared he realized this ninja was ten times his size with ten times the strength. The only way he was going to defeat this ninja was with pure strength. He jumped back the tree in front of was sliced in half. Bato then stood in front of him and smiled.

"Kid you pissed me off." He said and placed his sword back in its sheath. "I don't need my sword to kill you. I'll do it with my bare hands." He smiled as he saw Saku tremble a bit. He knew this was the kid's first and last battle. He smiled and began doing hand signs. He then took a deep breath and blew out a strong wind that blew Saku from his spot. His back hit a nearby tree and he spit out blood. He then fell to the ground and moaned in pain. He gasped and rolled over when Bato came crashing down. Saku stood on his feet and stared at Bato.

_Shit! I gotta do something or else I'm dead. What would Otou-san do? What would Shiro do? What are Naoto and Naru doing now? _He then remembered his training and took a deep breath. He had to relax and use his head.

Bato then made hand signs again and his fists began glowing blue. Saku's eyes widened. _This is bad he summoned his charka to his fists._ He growled as Bato came charging at him. Saku moved out the way when Bato swung his fist at him. Saku then jumped on a tree branch and gasped as Bato ran up the tree and swung at him again. Saku jumped from the tree and looked scared when the tree broke.

Saku made hand signs and took a deep breath.

"GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!!!" He shouted and blew fire at Bato who smiled and punched through the attack. Saku gasped when Bato punched at him again. Saku did a back flip avoiding the attack.

_He needs close range attacks. If I stay away from him maybe I'll have a chance of winning._

He didn't have time to react as Bato jumped in front of him and punched him the stomach. Saku coughed up blood and flew back. He then formed charka in his hand and grabbed a branch. He pulled himself up and held his stomach. He tried holding the tears back he never been punched like that before. He groaned holding his stomach.

"Kid you are truly boring." Bato laughed standing behind him. Saku gasped and dropped from the tree landing in thick bushes. Bato laughed and stood up. "You can run all you want but it won't do anything for ya." Bato laughed some more. Saku then shot out from the bushes and began punching and kicking at Bato who easily blocked the attacks. He then looked in shock when another Saku came from behind and began punching and kicking him. He growled and grabbed both figures by the throat. He then squeezed as hard as he could only for both figures to disappear in his hands. He looked around and once again more figures out and they began punching and kicking him. "You're only wasting your chakra kid with all these shadow clones!" Bato yelled and punched them.

"RYUKA NO JUTSU!!" Saku yelled.

"WHAT?!!" Bato yelled and turned around. He then saw a long line of fire shooting his way. He then looked down and saw a cord wrapped around his leg. He growled and cut the cord with his hand and jumped into thick bushes. Saku smiled and made hand signs.

"HOSENKA NO JUTSU!" He began shooting multiple fireballs at the bushes. Bato appeared behind Saku and grabbed him by the throat.

"You bastard I'll kill you." He said and choked him. He then gasped when the figure in his hand disappeared. He looked around trying to see where Saku went to. "I'm tired of all these tricks!!" Bato roared out. Four Saku clones of ran toward Bato and they all began punching and kicking him. Bato growled and started punching them really hard. Saku appeared behind Bato to punch him. Bato quickly turned around and smacked Saku in the face with his fist. Saku hit a tree and put an indent in the hard surface. He then slid down and hit the ground. He coughed up blood and Bato grabbed him by the throat holding him up in the air. "This time you're the real one." He chuckled.

Shiro moved out the way of the sharp wind that was blown his way. Shiro stood on a tree as Baji stood across from him.

"This is awkward my little brother versus you're little brother. Who will win….I wonder?" Baji smiled. Shiro laughed and placed his hands on hips.

"My little brother will win after all the Uchihas are powerful."

"What would you know? The Uchihas were wiped out you're just a couple of brats born from the weakest Uchiha member." Baji snapped. Shiro controlled his anger and shook his head.

"If my father is so weak why is he part of the Legendary Sannin? It was my father who took out Uchiha Itachi and it was my father who helped defeat Orochimaru. My brother and I will keep the Uchiha Legacy flowing and there's nothing you or any other ninja can do to stop that."

"Such big talk from a young brat." Baji snapped. Shiro slowly closed his eyes and reopened them, revealing red eyes with three dots in them.

"So how about this little brat stops talking and show you what I mean?" Shiro smirked as Baji stared at him.

Bato laughed choking Saku who tried moving his big hand from around his small neck. Tears fell from Saku's eyes. _No! I can't die not like this. I have a promise to keep. I promised my Dad I would protect the Uchiha Clan with my life. I can't die here. Now is not my time. _Saku thought as he tried gasping for air. _But what I can do? Dad…Shiro…I need help_. He thought.

FLASHBACK

_Saku gasped when he saw his father and brother fighting together in physical combat both of their eyes were red. His father had three dots and his brother had two. Sasuke moved behind Shiro and kicked him in the back sending him flying. Shiro hit the floor hard and moaned. Sasuke wiped the sweat from his brow and looked at Saku. He pointed at his eyes as he began talking._

_"This is the Sharingan its only bloodline no one outside the Uchiha Clan can learn this jutsu. Also the more dots you have the more powerful your Sharingan is. The total of six dots three in each eye is the most powerful" _

_"Dad, teach it to me like how Onii-San knows it." Saku said running to him. Sasuke smiled as his eyes went back to normal and knelt down rubbing his six year old son's head. _

_"You know my father tried teaching me everything at such a young age. I trained day in and day out just to reach my older brother's level. I never had a fun childhood I never played with the other kids. I just trained trying to be something I was never going to become." He sighed and helped his thirteen year old son up. He placed his hand on Shiro's shoulder and his other hand on Saku's head. "Don't be in such a rush to catch up to Shiro he's much older and bigger than you are. His body can handle the things that your body isn't ready for. When its time for you to learn the Sharingan it will come to you naturally as it did Shiro and myself. Don't force it now." Sasuke said smiling. Saku sighed and nodded his head. _

_"Alright Dad, but can you still train with me?" He asked._

"_Of course, all three of us." Sasuke said as Shiro nodded his head._

FLASHBACK

Saku then kicked Bato in the chin and did a back flip. Bato rubbed his chin and growled. He stopped when Saku closed his eyes. Saku slowly opened his eyes and Bato gasped when he saw red pupils with only one dot in each eye.

"What the hell are you?" He asked. He never had seen a jutsu like that before. Saku stared at Bato.

_It's not perfect but I can see it. _Bato shook his head and ran toward Saku punching at him. Saku easily dodged the attacks as if they were nothing. Bato growled and made hand signs. He then took a deep breath and blew sharp wind at Saku who easily avoided the attack. Bato growled and then gasped when Saku repeated his hand signs and blew out sharp wind. Bato held his hands in front of him and groaned out when he received cuts in different places. Saku then ran up to him and kneed him in the stomach. Bato coughed out blood and stumbled back holding his stomach.

_What the hell is this kid? Where is all this power coming from? _He looked at Saku who was smirking now. He growled and made hand signs concentrating his charka to his hands again. Saku smiled and did the same hand movements. His hands were now glowing like Bato's. Bato began trembling he no idea how the kids was doing it but all he knew was he didn't like it at all. They both ran at each other and began throwing punches and kicks at one another. Bato felt himself going crazy Saku was reading his every move. Saku smirked and began punching and kicking Bato much faster. Saku then made four shadow clones and they all began hitting Bato nonstop.

One Saku kicked Bato in the chest sending him flying to the right. His body was met with another Saku who kicked him the back sending him left. The other Saku kicked him the chin sending him flying in the air and the real Saku jumped up in the air forming chakra in his foot.

"UCHIHA ROUND HOUSE DESTRUCTION!!!" Saku yelled and did a small spin kicking Bato with such force that sent his huge body into the ground with a big boom. His body hit the ground so hard his body left an indent in the ground. Saku dropped to his knees and his eyes turned back to normal. Saku moaned and looked at Bato who was out cold. Saku then fell flat on his stomach.

_I gotta help Naoto but I can't move._ He then slowly closed his eyes.


	12. The Uzumaki Kid Doesn't Back Down

**_N_**aoto ran as fast as he could as Sizu smirked. She threw her daggers at him which he barely avoided. He then stopped short and she stopped in front of him.

"Listen here kid, there's no point in fighting me. Do you know I'm way beyond your league here? You're gonna die if you try to fight me now." She told him. Naru smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"We won't know until the fight is over." He made hand signs and four of him appeared. Sizu smiled and formed one another shadow clone.

"This is all I need to defeat you." With that they all began fighting. Two Naotos each fought with Sizu who easily blocked every attack they threw at her. She pulled out her daggers and smirked. "It's time to do some cutting." She laughed. She then sliced through each of the shadow clones. She laughed and slashed Naoto across the chest. Blood came out his mouth and he hit the ground. He moaned holding his now bleeding chest. He growled looking at her. Sizu placed her hand on her hip and shrugged. "You're never gonna win by just lying on the grass." She told him.

He slowly stood up staring at her.

"I am gonna win because I don't plan on losing." Naoto told her and formed five shadow clones. They ran up to her. She sighed deeply and shook her head.

"It's hopeless." She smiled forming charka to her daggers. Naoto gasped looking at her.

_This is bad. _He then began running as she made her way behind him. Naoto grabbed a tree and climbed up the tree as fast as he could. Sizu smiled and appeared in front of him. She swung her daggers at him. He jumped back and landed on another tree. Sizu smiled and made hand signs. She took a deep breath and blow out a sharp wind. Naoto blocked his face but became cut up. He then fell from the tree and landed on his back. He yelled out and rolled on his side. He shut his eyes tightly. The pain he felt was far greater than anything else he ever felt. He looked up only to see her standing before him holding her daggers.

"It's time to die little boy." She smiled and her daggers came crashing down onto him. She then gasped when his body became a log. She growled and pulled her daggers from the log. She then turned around and sliced the log that was thrown at her in little pieces. "CUT THE STUPID TRICKS KID IT'S NOT GONNA WORK!!" She yelled getting mad. Naoto hid behind a tree watching her every movement. He grabbed his chest as he took a deep.

_Get it together Naoto. This isn't training this crazy hag will kill you if you don't play your cards right. I'm horrible at thinking of strategies man I wish Naru was here._ He moaned and rubbed his head._ But Naru isn't always going to be around to help so I have to this for myself._ He sighed and rubbed his head again. He really had to think. He froze when he saw Sizu next to him. She smiled.

"Hiding are we?" She then swung at him he ducked down and ran away from her. She chased after him. Naoto formed three shadow clones and all of them attacked her at once. She did a wide spin holding out her daggers and cut them all. Naoto hit the tree and moaned. He wiped the blood from his mouth and stared at her growling. She smiled and began laughing. "You're out of your league here little boy. You can't defeat me." She then looked confused when he held his fist out to her.

"Yes I can." He weakly stated. She laughed.

"You're the one who looks beat up." Naoto coughed up blood and groaned in pain. He slowly looked at her trying to keep his eyes open.

FLASHBACK

_Naoto watched Naruto and Sasuke train with each other. He couldn't believe the strength within his father and Uncle. It was as if they weren't human. He knew his father wasn't entirely human from the demon that was sealed inside of him. Naoto looked down at his hands. He wondered if he had the strength his father had. _

_After they finished Sakura set up a bath for Naoto and his father. Naruto sighed relaxing in the water. He closed his eyes and began getting lost in thought. Naoto sighed and looked at his father._

_"Daddy." Naoto began._

_"Yeah." Naruto asked not opening his eyes. _

_"Are we the clan of the foxes because of the fox that lives in you?" Naoto asked. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and nodded his head._

_"Something like that." _

_"Do Naru or I have a demon within us?" He asked innocently. Naruto began chuckling and shook his head._

_"No, you two are normal as ever even the baby within your mother is normal." _

_"But…Kiyomi-San her family owns dogs and Shinji-San his family owns bugs. How come we don't own foxes like that?" He asked. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes._

_"Because these foxes aren't as sweet or workable as dogs and bugs." _

_"So what's so special about us? Do we have any special abilities that only our family can do? Or are we just a normal clan of ninjas with a father and mother that's incredible?" Naoto snapped causing Naruto to look at him. Naruto then placed his hand on his son's head and smiled._

_"We're all incredible just as the other clans. Son we have something special we have two flows of charka within us. When your mother and I became together we made a pact with Kyuubi my demon counterpart. A pact that will allow us to summon his fellow foxes if we ever need help." _

_"Like how you summon frogs and Mommy summons slugs?" _

_"Yep and as long as the Uzumaki Clan flourish we'll have the foxes' aid." _

_"So what's the two flows of charka you were saying?" Naoto asked giving his father his full attention. Naruto lightly scratched his cheek looking up._

_"How to put this? Um...ok….everyone has blue charka but you see we have blue and red." _

_"Why do we have red?" Naoto asked looking confused but not as confused as his father._

_"Because of the demon fox within me." _

_"So how does Naru and I get red charka from your demon fox?" Naoto became confused. Naruto looked up trying to think he never been good with explanations._

_"The red charka has become our family bloodline technique." Sakura said walking into the bathroom with a towel in her hand. Naoto stood up as Sakura began drying his hair._

_"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "Like how Saku's family is the only ones who can do the Sharingan we are the only ones who have two flows of charka." _

_"Mommy you have two flow of charka as well?" Naoto asked as Sakura helped him out the tub. She nodded her head and wrapped the towel around his body._

_"Yes when I married your father I became part of the pact as well." _

_"How can I use my red charka?" Naoto asked feeling excited. Naruto smiled leaning against the tub wall. He then held his index finger. _

_"It's simple. Never back down and never show your opponent fear. The foxes encourage strength and the more you're determined to do something the red charka will flow naturally." Naruto said as Sakura smiled. Naoto nodded his head._

_"That's right because the Uzumakis don't back down right Daddy." _

_"That's right son!" They both began laughing. _

FLASHBACK ENDS

Naoto began laughing. Sizu looked at him and crossed her arms.

"Are you laughing because you know you can't win?" She smirked but her smirk slowly disappeared when he began laughing harder. He then wiped the blood from his mouth.

"I can win because in my family we were taught to never give up. Never back down even if you have a one percent chance of winning. Give that one percent all you got. My mother and father both had hard times and they had to fight to get where they are today and if I'm gonna be great I have to fight for my title." Naoto said taking deep breathes. Sizu raised her eyebrow and laughed.

"That's a whole little nice speech in all but what's you're point?" She scoffed. He laughed and wiped the corner of his mouth.

"My point is I come from a unique family line and I won't be beaten especially by some old hag." With that he launched at her and head butted her. She yelled out and grabbed her forehead that was now bleeding. She looked around but didn't see Naoto anywhere. "Let me give you a lesson on the Uzumaki family. We don't ever back down." She looked up and saw him the tree above her. Naoto made hand signs and began summoning his charka. Sizu looked at him and saw a red charka form around him.

"What the hell is that kid?" She asked herself backing away. She had never seen such intense charka before.

"My family is the Uzumaki Clan, the clan that is associated with the foxes." He said and his eyes became a red with a slit. Whispers appeared on his cheeks and his teeth and nails became long and sharp. He then began growling at her. She gasped backing away. He knelt down on the branch on all fours getting ready to pounce on her. "Fox Demon Spiral Speed." He said and launched himself at her. She blocked herself with the daggers but hit her head on slicing her with his claws. He then stopped himself digging his claws into the ground. She looked at him and saw him on all four like an animal. _He looks like a fox._ She held her left arm that was completely broken. Naoto then ran towards her with incredible speed and punched her in the face. She hit the ground hard and groaned.

"DAMNMIT!!" She yelled.

"TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!" She heard him shout. She slowly sat up and began shaking when she saw countless figures of Naoto standing everywhere. "ATTACK!!" Naoto shouted and they all ran toward her. She screamed out as she was hit from everywhere. She then was kicked in the back by one clone another then landed a kick to her chest while another kicked her in the chin sending up into the air. The real Naoto jumped up into the air and smirked.

"Uzumaki Kick of Death." He said and kicked her in the face sending her flying down to the ground. She hit the ground hard and instantly passed out. Naoto landed on the ground and began laughing. "That's how Dad would do it." He then placed his hand on his head. _I feel so light headed._ He then collapsed on the ground and passed.


	13. Shiro's Jutsu

**_S_**hiro panted heavily standing before Baji who was also out of breath. Shiro didn't have time to waste with this guy. He had to help Naoto and Saku. They haven't returned so he was getting worried but then again neither have the other two.

Baji took Shiro's distraction as an advantage and three kunai at him. Shiro easily deflected the attack. He then stared at Baji and smirked.

"Don't think that just because I'm not looking at you mean I'm not paying attention." He said. Baji laughed and cracked his knuckles. He then glanced at Naru and Tsunami who looked very scared.

_If I kill those two his mission will be over. It's gonna be difficult but nothing I can't do._ Baji smirked and ran toward Shiro throwing punches and kicks. Shiro read his moves and where easily able to dodge it.

Baji jumped back and began making hand signs he looked in shocked when Shiro was doing the same signs as he was. At the same time they both took a deep breath and blew sharp wind at each other. They both dodged the attack and stood on tree branches across from one another.

_This guy he's, he's not human. How can he copy my jutsu? There's something about those eyes of his._ _This Uchiha brat isn't normal._ Shiro ran up to him and began throwing punches and kicks. Baji blocked all of them. A part of him was getting angry he knew Shiro wasn't fighting him seriously. Baji jumped back and held his hands together.

"It's time I show you what the ninjas hidden in the fog are capable of." He stared at Shiro's blank expression. Baji then looked into Shiro's eyes. Baji shook his head and began doing hand signs. He lost his color when Shiro was copying him. Baji then stepped back when Shiro finished the jutsu and held his palms out toward Baji.

"Hidden Village Secret Jutsu A Thousand Winds of Death!" Shiro shouted and a gust of wind came out of his palms hitting Baji straight on. Baji yelled out in pain and coughed up blood.

"H-How the hell did you know I was gonna do that?" He asked as Shiro just stared at him.

"I can see all you do. I can read your thoughts and I see your future." He said darkly causing the once vicious man before to cower in fright. He then growled and slowly stood up wiping the blood from his mouth.

"You bastard you're just fucking with me!!!" He yelled out. Shiro chuckled softly.

"If you believe so." He stated calmly. Baji growled and then threw three kunai missing Shiro. "You're aim is a little off eh?" He asked. He then gasped and turned around when he heard Baji laughing. The attack wasn't for him. He looked at Naru and Tsunami. "Naru move!!" He shouted but it to late the three kunai hit the girls. Baji then stopped laughing when the figures disappeared. Shiro smiled. _Naru's brain never fails to amaze me._ He chuckled. Baji growled in anger.

Naru and Tsunami watched from a bush.

"I told you he would attack us to get to Onii-San." Naru said as the young princes nodded in shock. She looked at Naru her intelligence was amazing. And the fact her plan went unnoticed to both ninja amazed her the most.

"Naru just how smart are you?" Tsunami whispered as Naru blushed.

"I have no idea. I just thought of what my Mommy would do in a situation like this." Naru giggled and watched Shiro. Tsunami smiled and watched Shiro as well.

"So the little girl fled with the princess so you could fight the way you want huh?" Baji asked. Shiro nodded his head.

"I have to say that little cousin of mine is sure bright unlike her baka brother and cousin." He smirked. Baji growled and went to attack Shiro. Shiro easily avoided the attack and stared Baji in the eyes. Baji got lost in Shiro's stare before breaking away.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!" He screamed out and began freaking out. He began forming hand signs which Shiro followed. He formed three images as Shiro did the same thing. Baji began shaking when he saw three images of himself standing behind Shiro. "What the fuck is this?!!!" He yelled. Shiro held his hand out toward Baji.

"Attack." They ran toward him and attacked him. Shiro kicked Baji in the chest making the ninja hit the tree and fall to the ground. Shiro jumped down and landed in front of him.

"Its time I show you an Uchiha Specialty something my father's sensei taught him and that he taught to me. This will be the last attack you ever see." Baji opened his eyes and looked in shocked when Shiro grabbed his left arm holding it down to the ground. He then began forming chakra within his hand.

_No way, you can see his charka. That's a large amount of charka he's summoning right now. _Naru thought.

Baji began shivering but he couldn't move from the stare of Shiro's eyes. Shiro began running toward Baji as the charka grew stronger and his speed became faster.

Tsunami and Naru watched in horror as Shiro advanced toward Baji. He then jumped back when a kunai was thrown at him. He looked up and saw a man with a mask jump from a tree and grabbed Baji.

"I'll take him from here." He said and jumped back in a tree. Shiro saw two other men holding Bato and Sizu.

_They must be tracker ninjas. If they have Bato and Sizu that must mean…Naoto, Saku…_ Shiro then began running dispersing the chakra in his hands. Naru and Tsunami followed him.

Saku slowly opened his eyes and tried sitting up only to feel pain.

"Hey take it easy." Shiro said placing his hand on his brother's shoulder. Saku looked to the side and saw Naru healing her brother's wounds.

"Did Naru?"

"Yeah, she healed you, you're gonna be alright. I'm proud of you little bro." Shiro smiled and helped his brother sit up. Shiro then pulled his brother into a gentle hug. "It won't be long until you become a great ninja like myself." Shiro smiled softly as Saku hugged him back.

"Where am I? I'm so hungry." Naoto moaned. Naru hugged her brother tightly and began crying.

"ONII-CHAN!!!" She shouted. He rubbed his head and looked confused.

"NARU! What are you doing? Let me go!" He yelled at her trying to pull her off of him but her grip on him was tight.

"Thank goodness. You're my favorite big brother!" She cried.

"I'm your only big brother for crying out loud!! Now let me go!!" He yelled at her. Shiro, Saku and Tsunami began laughing.


	14. The Land of Nekos

**_E_**veryone stared as the four ninjas escorted the princess back into the village.

"Hello Tsunami-Hime." An older lady bowed her head. Tsunami smiled and nodded her head.

"Tsunami-Hime!" A little girl ran to her and hugged her. Tsunami smiled and hugged her back.

"Hello Keiko have you been a good girl?" She asked the three year old.

"Yes. My Mom is having another baby."

"Keiko!" Her mother ran to her and began blushing when saw Tsunami. "Oh Tsunami-Hime are you back so soon?"

"Yes my escorts are very talented." She smiled pointing at the four ninja. The woman nodded her head and bowed as they began walking again.

Tsunami led them to the castle. A man and a woman who looked exactly like Tsunami stood up by their throne. Instantly Shiro and Naru knelt down on one knee as Saku and Naoto looked confused. Shiro growled and pulled the two clueless boys down holding them by the neck.

"It's alright Shonobi from Konoha you may stand." The king said. They all slowly stood up as the queen and king bowed their heads slightly. "We must thank you for escorting our daughter safely. Also three our tracker ninjas have found three ninjas from the village hidden in the fog that attacked you. They have been taken care of." He cleared his throat. "As a token of our appreciation we will have a festival tonight to celebrate your honor and courage."

"Oh no your highness I must decline." Shiro said blushing.

"Oh come on Shiro don't you know what a festival means?" Saku asked.

"Tons of food and tons of fun." Naoto said. Naru then yawned gently and rubbed her eyes. He sighed.

"The children have spoke." The queen giggled. Shiro rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess it can't be helped." He smiled.

Saku and Naoto jumped into the hot spring and began playing around. Shiro got into the water and sighed relaxing in the water.

"It feels good to relax." He then looked at the two boys who were rough housing. He couldn't believe how much they improved by just looking at them he could tell they became stronger.

"Hey Onii-San I did it finally I did it." Saku said running over to his big brother. Shiro looked at him and raised his eyebrow.

"You did what?" He asked. Saku closed his eyes and opened them revealing his Sharigan with one dot. Shiro smiled and gave his brother a high five. "Congratulations little brother, Dad would be happy to know that." Naoto looked at it and rubbed his head.

"That's so cool I wish I could do that." Saku smiled at him.

"It's a bloodline trait so you can't."

"I have a bloodline trait too!" Naoto snapped at him.

"Like that?" Saku asked turning his eyes back to normal.

"My red charka." Naoto told him. Saku raised his eyebrow.

"Red charka?"

"Yeah, see." Naoto stood in stance and began summoning his charka. The water began moving violently. Shiro sat up straight.

"Hey Naoto relax don't do that here." Shiro told him. Saku looked in shock as he started seeing a red aura form around his best friend.

"HA!!" Naoto shouted and the water from the bath flew everywhere and Shiro and Saku were thrown back into the wall. They both hit the floor and moaned.

"Damnmit Naoto!" Shiro growled rubbing his head. Saku sat up and ran to Naoto slapping him a high five.

"That was awesome Naoto. I wish I could do that."

"It's a bloodline trait." He smiled at his friend who pouted. Shiro growled.

_Damn kids._

That night everyone from the village gathered around and people were laughing and talking.

Tsunami sat with Naoto, Saku and Naru as Shiro smiled flirting with the locate town girls.

"I thought you said your brother has a girlfriend?" Tsunami said looking at Shiro. Saku sighed deeply and shook his head.

"My brother likes to flirt. He never does anything he just flirts." Saku shrugged. Naoto began laughing waving a chopstick back and forth.

"If his girlfriend found out she would punch him until no tomorrow." He told her causing her to laugh.

"Do any of you have girlfriends back home?" She asked out of curiosity both of the boys began blushing.

"No." They replied. She smiled.

Everyone began dancing around and drinking having a great time. Naru sat on the sideline watching her brother and Saku have fun dancing and Shiro becoming a ladies' man. She sighed deeply and saw a small puppy walking towards her very slowly. She then noticed a kitten holding its left front paw up and trying to walk on its other three legs. She met the kitten half way and picked it up sitting down on a bench.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" She asked the kitten who licked her cheek. She giggled a boy about ten walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"My cat is hurt. These jerks broke his leg to get at me." He looked down sadly. Naru stared at the small kitten and felt sad she could only imagine the pain it was in.

"How long has it been like that?" She asked looking at him.

"Three weeks." He replied. Naru laid the kitten on her lap and held her hand over the kitten's broken leg. She transferred her charka into the kitten's leg and began healing it. The boy watched in shock. She then opened her eyes and the kitten jumped off Naru's lap. The kitten began jumping up and down meowing. The boy's face lit up and he hugged his cat.

"His leg it's healed." He said looking at Naru. She smiled at him and giggled.

"I fixed his leg." She told him standing up. He down looked at her since he was much taller then she was.

"My, you're strong. Are you a ninja?" He asked. She nodded her head and pointed to her head protector.

"Yes, I'm from Konoha." She replied. He smiled and stared her into her jade color eyes.

"You're cute." He told her and she began blushing deeply.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Naru, Naru Uzumaki." She replied. "And you?"

"Tetomaru but a lot of people call me Teto for short." He told her. She looked at him and noticed he had familiar turquoise color hair and his eyes were a golden brown and he had freckles on his cheeks.

"There you are Teto-Chan I was looking for you." Tsunami smiled walking over to them with Naoto and Saku with her. She then looked at Naru.

"I see you met my little brother." She smiled rubbed his head. He began blushing and moved her hand.

"Onee-San cut it out." He snapped. She giggled and looked down at the puppy.

"Oh Meto-Chan you're leg is healed." She smiled and knelt down as the kitten gave her kisses.

"Naru-San fixed his leg." Teto told her. She stood up holding the kitten in her arms.

"You did Naru-Chan?" Naru nodded her head.

"I felt bad for the kitten so I fixed it. Did I do something wrong?" She asked looking nervous.

"Not at all." She smiled. Teto looked at Naru and smiled as Naru smiled at him. Naoto looked at the two and stood in between the young prince and his little sister. He looked at Teto.

"You like my sister don't you?" He asked causing him to blush. He then looked back at Naoto.

"And you like my sister don't you?" He asked back causing Naoto to blush.

Saku and Tsunami began laughing.

Shiro walked with the King into the courtyard. The king then looked at Shiro and smiled.

"How old are you young man?"

"Nineteen." Shiro replied and bowed his head. The king nodded his head.

"I know that the Leaf Village is very powerful just as their main ally the Sand Village. I know that you have some great tracker ninjas from your village." He said as Shiro nodded. "I need another favor from Konoha and I would understand if your Hokage refuses but it's worth telling her." He said catching Shiro's fully attention. "I know must've heard about the case of the refugee ninjas that are starting an up roar in different countries." He paused so Shiro could answer.

"Yes." He replied. The king nodded his head.

"Originally my wife and I had three children. Two boys and a girl, the oldest being Tenton he's your age, then my daughter Tsunami being your brother's age and my son Tetomaru being slightly older then the young kunoichi in your group." He sighed and looked down. "There was a great war in our village on Tenton's eighteenth birthday and he never returned from the battlefield." The king told Shiro whose eyes widened in shock.

"He died?" Shiro asked softly. The king sighed deeply.

"We thought but he was seen with a group of refugee ninjas that attacked our village but when we saw him he looked so different. His eyes had a blank look in them and he seemed cold. It appears that he doesn't remember who he is."

"So your highness what is that you would like Konoha to do?" Shiro questioned.

"Find my son and bring him back here. We're willingly to pay whatever the cost is." He then handed Shiro a picture of his son. Shiro took the photo and nodded.

"I shall talk to the Hokage when I return home and we will return your request."

"Alright." The king bowed his head as Shiro did the same thing.

Tsunami hugged Shiro tightly.

"Thank you for everything." She smiled. He rubbed her head.

"No problem. You stay strong now."

"I will." She then blushed. She then hugged Naru.

"By Naru-Chan."

"By Nee-Chan." Naru smiled. Tsunami then hugged Naoto and Saku.

"Thank you guys I've had a great time with you." She then kissed their cheeks causing the boys to faint. Shiro rolled his eyes and dragged the guys away from the village as everyone waved at them.

Naru smiled looking back at the Land of Nekos before looking at Shiro.

"Onii-San you know what this means?" Naru asked him. He looked at her and let the boys go as they woke up.

"What?" He asked back. She smiled and jumped into his arms.

"Mission accomplished." He smiled and nodded.

"Mission accomplished. Team 7 we're the best." They all cheered out.


	15. I Recommend All Three Genin

"**_D_**addy!!!" Naru shouted and jumped into her father's arms. He smiled and held his daughter in his arms.

"Ha, ha, did you miss your old man?" Naruto asked. Naru smiled and nodded her head.

"Very much." She hugged him tightly. Naoto blushed walking over to his father. Naruto placed his hand on his son's head.

"Good job, Shiro told me all about the mission. I'm proud of you and you too Naru." He kissed her forehead. He then placed her down on her feet.

Sakura ran into the Hokage's office and hugged her daughter and son tightly.

"I was so worried about you two. Are you guys alright?" She asked.

"Naoto-Onii-San took good care of me." Naru said looking up at her brother. He smiled and felt good that she finally respected him.

"It's alright Naru you can call me Onii-Chan." He told her. She smiled and nodded.

"Satoru!" She ran to her little brother and hugged him.

"Onee-Chan!" He shouted and smiled as she picked him up as Naoto rubbed his little brother's head making him laugh. Sakura and Naruto smiled looking at their children.

Kasumi hugged Saku tightly kissing his cheek over and over. He began blushing.

"Mom, please stop." He begged blushing harder. She sighed and loosened her grip on her son.

"I just missed you, it feels like forever since you've been home." She then hugged Shiro. "And you know I'm forever worrying about you. You're sometimes a little reckless." She said told her oldest son who nodded his head rubbing the back of the back his head.

"Sorry Mom." He smiled Sasuke smiled placing his hand on Saku's shoulder.

"You're a man now."

"Yes." He nodded. Sasuke chuckled. Kazuma jumped on Saku's back.

"I'm gonna be like you Saku-Onii-San." He smiled as Saku held his little up.

"That's right." Sasuke, Kasumi and Shiro smiled.

Tsunade smiled.

"Well I'm glad that you all missed each other here in my office." She chuckled. Shiro walked over to her and handed her his written report. "I see you don't waste time huh?" She smiled at Shiro who began smiling.

"Well I have something important to do tomorrow so I just thought I get it out the way." He then leaned closer to her handing a picture. "Also the king from the hidden star village requested another mission. It's in my report." He told her. She looked the picture and nodded her head.

"Alright, when I read it I shall call for you." She smiled. He nodded.

Kiyomi ran to Shiro and jumped into his arms. She kissed his lips and held his hands staring at him.

"How was your mission?" She asked.

"A little frustrating but nothing I couldn't handle. How was your mission?" He asked as he petted the big gray dog who licked his fingers.

"I swear that Ino-Shika-Cho mix is a no go." She told him and wrapped her arm around Shiro's as they began walking. "All Inoko is worried about is her looks, brushing her hair, applying make up and worrying about how her ninja outfit looks." She rolled her eyes. Shiro looked at her and smiled.

"But isn't that how her older sister was? After all you were trying to get my attention." She began laughing.

"Yeah, but when I was her age I was a Jonin." She told him. He nodded his head and shrugged.

"That's true."

"Now, Shikaku that boy is so….lazy, he hates doing anything, I always find him napping, staring at the sky and just sitting on his butt looking bored." She sighed. Shiro began laughing.

"That sounds like his father."

"And Chomichi, he loves eating that's all he does. He trains for about a half in hour and then sits on his butt and eats. He did flip out on my sister when she called him fat it was pretty funny though." She smiled. Shiro began laughing. "So how is your team going for you?"

"My team…" He sighed deeply. "Naru's highly intelligent and Saku and Naoto are strong and powerful idiots." He put it simply. Kiyomi began laughing.

"Hey Shinji-Kun!" She smiled waving at their third teammate who was waiting for them. He waved.

"Hey. You're back from your mission already Shiro?"

"Yep." He sighed deeply. "And I'm tired those kids worn me out." He said sitting on the bench. Shinji laughed leaning against the bridge banister. "How's your team?'

"Leiko talks too much." He simply said. "Norio trains very hard and Shingo officially hates me which I could careless." He shrugged.

"Why Shingo hates you?" Kiyomi asked sitting on her dog's back. He shrugged.

"Cause I won't go easy on him. I told him to think of it like this, it's unfortunate that your big brother is your leader but it could be a bigger misfortune if your Dad was your leader."

"That's harsh." Shiro laughed. "At least you got a quiet team. Saku and Naoto are enough to drive the calmest guy insane." He sighed as Kiyomi and Shinji laughed believing him.

They all then saw an eagle flying overhead calling out. They all then looked at each other knowing what that meant.

Sakura stood over her daughter watching her trying to revive the fish. The fish began moving shortly after Naru began. Sakura smiled, she then looked at her daughter and saw panting heavily. Sakura placed her hand on Naru's forehead.

"You have to learn how to control your charka so you're not exhausting yourself. Are you ready for part two?" Sakura asked. Naru nodded her head and Sakura took her over to the next table revealing a small dead pig. "Revive this." She told her. Naru moaned but shook her head. She begged her mother to train her and she wasn't going to waste her mother's time. She closed her eyes and began transferring her charka into the small pig. Sakura watched and fixed her daughter's posture. "Your posture is very important if you slouch while you're healing it's going to take more out of you." Sakura told her.

There was a small knock on the door. Sakura walked over to the door and opened it. Shizune bowed her head slightly.

"Sorry to interrupt but Tsunade would like to have a word with you." Sakura nodded and looked back at her daughter. "That should take her while." She then saw Naru fall to her knees trying to catch her breath. Sakura ran to her and helped her daughter up. "Are you alright?" Naru nodded her head. Shizune then walked over to the table and gasped causing Sakura to look. The small pig began moving a little meaning some life was put back into the animal.

"Just a little bit more and he'll be as good as new." Naru told her mother and stood straight. She then began transferring energy into the pig. Sakura and Shizune smiled looking at the small Sakura look a like.

Tsunade sat at her desk and saw all the Jonin leaders standing in her office only with the Sanin.

"You all may have an idea about why you are here." She began. "As you know we hold the Chunin examine twice a year, and we have a lot of youngsters coming in this year. So I would like Uchiha Shiro, Inuzuka Kiyomi, Aburame Shinji and Karada Atama to step forward since you have the youngest groups." She cleared her throat. "Starting with you Shiro is there anyone in your group you recommend for the Chunin Exams?" She asked. Shiro cleared his throat and took a breath.

"I, Uchiha Shiro the Jonin leader of Uchiha Saku, Uzumaki Naoto and Uzumaki Naru recommend all three of my genin to enter the Chunin exam." He said. Sakura and Sasuke looked at a little nervous. Tsunade nodded and looked Kiyomi.

"I, Inuzuka Kiyomi the Jonin leader of Inuzuka Inoko, Nara Shikaku and Akimichi Chomichi recommend all three of my genin to enter the Chunin exam."

"I, Aburame Shinji the Jonin leader of Aburame Shingo, Hyuuga Norio and Hyuuga Leiko recommend all three of my genin to enter the Chunin exam."

"I, Karada Atama the Jonin leader of Fuyu Haiiro, Arashi Tatsumaki and Kurai Kumo recommend all three of my genin to enter the Chunin exam."

Tsunade looked at the nineteen year old ninja for a moment.

He was a tall man he had green hair that was short cut, with mysterious teal color eyes. It wasn't apparent where he came from but he arrived at Konoha at the age of eight all alone. Tsunade having sympathy on the boy let him live in Konoha. He was very powerful but something was very evil about him. She and the Sannin just had to keep their opens.

He smiled at her warmly.

Tsunade nodded her head and smiled. She then looked at the Sannin.

"Do you agree with all the decisions made?" She asked them. They looked at each other before nodding their heads. They knew their children were ready.

Naoto sighed deeply and rubbed his head.

"Where the hell is Shiro?" He sighed from boredom.

"He's always late. He gets on my damn nerves." Saku shook his head.

"I love how you guys talk about your Sensei when he's not around." Shiro said standing upside on a tree branch causing both of the boys to jump and stand up. Naru just shook her head.

"They always do that Shiro-Sensei." Naru told him making Saku and Naoto give her a look. Shiro then landed in front of the three genin and smiled.

"So are you three ready for the next level?"

"Are we gonna go on another stupid mission? We've been here for three days and already our missions are useless." Naoto snapped as Saku nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well actually this isn't a mission it's an exam." He said making Naoto and Saku look nervous.

"Exam?" Saku asked. Naoto and Saku both looked at each other and looked back Shiro.

"What kind of exam?" Naru asked walking over to him. He smiled and held up three cards.

"It's the Chunin exam and I have recommended all three of you to enter so you can go to the next level." They looked at each other before cheering loudly. Shiro handed the cards out. "The registration time is at 3pm tomorrow so make sure you're there on time." Shiro then looked at his little brother. "Sorry little brother you have to sleep over Naoto's house during the exam period. You shouldn't be in the same house as your team leader during these exams." He smiled. Saku gave Naoto a high five.

"I'm fine with that." They both began laughing. Naru stared at the card and smiled. At this rate she would be able to catch up to Shiro, he became a Chunin at nine and a Jonin at twelve. She smiled this was her chance to be like her mother.

Saku and Naoto began laughing out loud as they were pillow fighting. Naruto opened the door and smiled.

"Hey guys you should get some rest it's gonna be a long day tomorrow?"

"We don't have to be there until three and besides we have so much energy we can't relax." Naoto said as Saku agreed. Naruto began laughing.

"Yeah, I was the same exact way." Sakura then walked into the room smiling.

"If you guys can't rest you should study, there's a written exam during the Chunin exams." She smiled. Both of the boys looked nervous. Naoto hopped into his bed as Saku went into his futon.

"We're tired Okaa-Chan." Naruto burst out laughing as Sakura shook her head.

"Figures." With that both of them left. Naoto sat up and looked down at his best friend.

"Saku."

"Yeah?" Saku asked sitting up and looked at him.

"Let's promise to pass this exam and advance together and who knows maybe during the exams we can even fight."

"That would awesome even though you would lose." Saku smirked and laid down.

"Yeah whatever." Naoto yawned and laid down to go to sleep.


	16. Firece Competition: Enter New Faces

"**_A_**LRIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!" Naoto shouted holding his fist up as Naru and Saku walked next to him. "I'm so excited becoming a Chunin becoming a Chunin means a lot." Saku nodded his head.

"We must be talented ninjas we can enter the Chunin exam and we're only twelve."

"Talent starts a young age."

"I'm nine." Naru smiled deciding to hit some nerves. They both glared at her.

Saku then pulled Naoto close to him.

"At this point she'll be able to catch to Onii-San he became a Chunin at nine." He whispered. Naoto looked down at his little sister and growled.

"Listen here Naru, don't you embarrass our family. You better be ready for this exam. Not to scare you but there's gonna be a lot of big bad ninjas. Who are pretty stronger then you are." He looked at her and stopped walking only to see she wasn't in her spot. "What the?" He looked forward and saw Naru walking and talking with Shingo. He began growling. "I really hate her."

"You made it too?" She asked. He nodded his head and showed her his card. She hugged him. "That's great. At this point you'll be like your big brother." She smiled. He nodded his head.

"But I don't want to be like my big brother. I wanna be something more. After I become a Chunin and a Jonin I'm gonna try out to be part of the ANBU Black Ops."

"You too I always wanted to do that."

"You know with your brains you would be great for that. I heard your mother was training you."

"Yeah, I need to increase my charka and I've learned so much."

"I'm not surprised my Dad always said you were destined for great things even your stupid brother and Saku." They both began chuckling. Naru grabbed Shingo's hand causing him to look at her and blush a little.

"Let's promise to succeed together so we can become Jonin at twelve." She smiled. He smiled and nodded.

"Hey Naoto look Shingo's holding your sister's hand." Saku said. Naoto looked at them and began freaking out.

"What? I'll have to teach that boy something he's too young for that." He ran over to them.

"Hey there are you holding my sister's hand?" He asked trying to intimidate the boy.

"No." He replied calmly. Naru smiled at him as she began pulling Shingo along.

"I held his hand first." She stuck her tongue out at him and they began walking. Naoto placed his hand on his head.

"OH NO MY SISTER'S GOING TO BE ONE OF THOSE LOOSE NINJA GIRLS WHO SEDUCES HER VICTIMS BEFORE KILLING THEM!!!!" He shouted and got hit in the head with a rock.

"GROW UP NAOTO!!!" She yelled. Saku watching from the back began cracking up.

After they registered they went into the waiting room where the other genin were.

"Hey Naoto, hey Saku." Shikaku waved. Naoto and Saku ran over to their friends.

"You guys made it too?" Naoto asked looking at Shikaku and Chomichi.

"Yep."

"Naru, you're so small are you sure you can handle this?" Inoko asked as the puppy on her head barked. Naru gasped.

"You got a dog?" She asked totally forgetting Inoko's question. Inoko took the puppy off her head and held it in her arms.

"I had her for a while but Daddy said it would be best if I brought her with me during the exams."

Naru began petting her.

"Is she gonna get as big as your sister and father's dogs?"

"Yep." Inoko smiled. Naru giggled as the puppy licked her fingers.

"What's her name?"

"Akako." She smiled as the puppy barked. Naru giggled.

"She likes her name."

"Of course, she does." Inoko smiled rubbing her nose against the puppy's nose. Naru smiled.

"HEY LADIES!!" Leiko smiled appearing behind the girls scarring them.

"Leiko? You made it too?" Inoko asked looking in shock.

"Hey, hey, hey why are you looking so shocked? I'm strong." Leiko smiled.

"Sure you are." Inoko giggled. Leiko waved her hand at her and looked at Naru.

"So you made it huh Naru?"

"Yeah." She smiled. Leiko smiled and looked down.

_That's not fair Naru and Shingo are three years younger then us and they're most likely going to pass. I refuse to lose to Naru. _Inoko and Naru gave her strange looks as her eyes began burning with fire.

"Wow, I'm surprise you guys made it." Haiiro smiled crossing his arms causing his nine old classmates to look at him.

He was much taller than the rest of the boys his age, he had dark silver hair that gave off a pale gray color and his eyes were green and full of mischief. He was wearing a red and gray shorts set, with gray ninja sandals and his forehead protector was around his neck.

"That's funny you all were the weakest in the class." Tatsumaki smirked placing her hand on her hip.

She had long black that stopped at her waist her eyes were red and held a dangerous look to them. She was wearing a black one piece dress that stopped at her knees, with matching ninja sandals and her forehead protector was around her waist. She also had a sword strapped around her back.

"Hmmm." Kumo looked the other way.

Kumo was the most mysterious of the three. He had short black hair, along with black eyes. He was of medium height standing about head to head with Saku. He was wearing an all black jumpsuit with matching sandals and his forehead protector was sitting on his forehead. Just like Tatsumaki, Kumo also had a sword only his was much bigger.

"I don't see where you three were the best!" Naoto snapped. "You got low scores in class too!"

"That's because we wanted to." Haiiro snapped. "Once we knew we didn't have to have good grades to pass we didn't bother."

"Unlike little miss smarty who always got perfect grades." Tatsumaki plucked Naru's forehead protector that was around her waist and sent her flying toward the wall. Saku caught her before she could hit the wall. Everyone around began gasping and whispering.

"OW!" She cried out instantly Naoto stood in front of Tatsumaki as Saku helped Naru up.

"Back off!" He snapped staring at her dangerously. She began laughing and looked at Naru.

"Aww your big brother is protecting you that's so cute. You better hope he protects you for the exams because I'm coming after you." She smirked loving the scared look on her face. Naru looked in shocked that was some charka she had especially for Naru to feel the pain through her metal plate and go flying back. She began trembling as Saku looked at him.

"I said back off. I don't usually hit a girl but at this point I won't mind." Naoto threatened her. She began chuckling as Haiiro did.

"Did you hear that Haiiro?" She asked. He crossed his arms.

"Sure did."

"Go head I like to see you do it, that is if you can hit me." She taunted Naoto growl and balled his fist up. He then went to punch her as she went to punch him.

Everyone stood around watching. Naru grabbed Naoto's waist trying to hold him back. Before either punch could make contact a bunch of sand blocked their ways. Everyone began whispering. Shikaku sighed. He wondered when they were going to show their faces.

"Save the fighting for the exam and besides Naoto you don't wanna waste your time on trash." A voice snapped giving Tatsumaki a cold glare.

"Trash? Just who the fuck do you think you are bitch?!!" She snapped at the girl before her. Kumo stared at the girl before them and held his hand out in front of his teammate.

"Relax Tatsumaki, we'll get them for the exam." Tatsumaki stared at the girl before walking away.

"Ayase!" Naru yelled out and hugged her. She smiled and rubbed Naru's head gently.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Naru looked up at her and nodded her head.

"Yeah, now that you're here thank you."

"Hey what about me?" Naoto looked down and sat in a corner with a black aura around him.

"It's about time you three showed up." Shikaku smiled sitting on a table. Ayase smiled and walked over to her cousin.

"So I take it you know we made it?"

"Of course. You, Kanji and Doborio you three are insane." He laughed. Kanji began laughing and nudged his little cousin.

"Listen here just because you're my Dad's sister's kid doesn't mean I won't punch if you piss me off." Shikaku smiled rubbing the back of his head.

"I believe it."

Ayase looked around and crossed her arms.

"I see we got some fierce competition this year."

"Feeling scared?" Kanji smirked at his younger cousin. Ayase scoffed and shook her head.

"Not even come on my Dad's the fifth Kazekage why should I be scared?" She asked as he laughed. Shikaku sighed.

"Looking at these people you're gonna need an advance bloodline to make it here."

Naoto finally came out the corner and smiled at Ayase.

"You're looking pretty Ayase." He smiled widely. She shook her head.

"You're still at it Naoto?" She sighed as he nodded. "You're hopeless."

"Naoto long time no see eh?" Kanji smiled giving Naoto a high five.

"I know, are you ready for me to beat you all and become the number one Chunin?" He asked around. Ayase sat down on the table and smirked.

"If you beat me in a fight I'll go out on a date with you or better yet if you can defeat Doborio I'll go on a date with you." She smirked as Kanji and Shikaku began laughing.

"That's no gonna happen." Kanji said.

"I can do it." Naoto said as the mysterious boy looked at him giving him chills. "But I can wait." He laughed nervously backing up. Saku stared at Kumo who was looking out the window.

Something about that guy and his team were off. All three of them appeared out of no where with nothing and now they had the nerve to be rude. He didn't like them at all. Kumo then met Saku's look and they both glared at each other.

The door then opened and everyone stared to see what was going on. Leiko and Norio's eyes widened in shock as the proctor walked through the door.

"Listen up everyone I'm only going to say this once. We will be starting the first part of the exam and I'm not into taking any shit so don't try it here. If you mess with me you'll be outta here quickly." The proctor said sternly giving people the chills. Naoto then looked at Norio.

"You're Dad is sure mean." Naoto told him as Norio sighed deeply.

"I'm your protector Hyuuga Neji and you just walked into hell." He smirked.


	17. Test Your Knowledge The Written Exam

_**As I said before I'm not going to reenact the show, I'm just taking some good parts from the show, but also I had to do the Chunin Arc because I wanted everyone to get a feel of the characters and their senseis also it explains about the mysterious ninjas in the story because they play a big part. So just bare with me and enjoy. I tried making it as different as possible. Also you get to see our favorite characters' children kick butt. **_

* * *

**_Y_**ou will be given a number and are you to sit where your number is at. Let's begin." With that Neji walked out the room.

It was silent as everyone sat down patiently waiting.

Naoto sighed deeply as he looked around.

"Where is my sister and Saku?" Naoto whispered. He could tell everyone was spread apart he couldn't even see his other friends.

Neji began writing on the board.

"Alright, listen here I'm also only going to say this once." He told them. "You have one hour to complete this exam, you have nine questions to answer and the final question will be given to you at the end of the exam. You will start off with a perfect score of ten points. You will lose one point for each question you get wrong. Meaning if you get none of the questions right your score will be zero." He told them looking around. "Also…the exam is scored on a team bases so you will be scored as a team. Combing all three grades together, the highest you can get is a thirty." He told them.

Naru groaned and placed her head down.

_Damn, Saku and Naoto are both idiots. Just my luck, I know Saku can probably get at least one or two right but Naoto…_A_ll I have to do is score a perfect grade so that even if Naoto gets a zero we can at least make it. This sucks._ She sighed deeply.

"Also if someone in your group doesn't get at least one answer right, the team will automatically fail." Neji said.

_Damnmit! _Saku hit his forehead as he looked at Naoto who had a black aura around him.

"Isn't that a little unfair?!" Naru shouted out.

"Silence." Neji said as she growled gripping her fist. "Also the ninjas you see sitting around the room are here to make sure there is no cheating. For each time they catch you cheating its two points off your score if you are caught five times cheating you and your squad will be disqualified. These are elite ninjas they see all so don't fool around."

Naoto looked over at ninja who smirked at him. Naoto began to shiver as he looked back at the proctor.

_Damn, I can't even cheat. Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn. If I can't get one right that's my ass._ Naoto thought about what Naru and Saku would do to him. He moaned.

"With that said and done, you all may begin. Good luck." Once that was said everyone began doing their test.

Naru stared at the problems and rubbed her head.

_Whoa these are highly advanced questions. I don't even think Saku could answer these. I can barely do it._ She sighed. _But I'm a genius so it's nothing I can't handle. But what about Naoto?_ She then looked at her older brother.

Naoto stared at the test and sighed.

_As long as I get one right I'm good. Let's see._ He looked at number one and began laughing. _I have no idea what that even means. Number two…..ok…number three. Shit, shit, shit._ Naoto began rubbing his head.

Saku read each question and sighed deeply.

_How the hell am I suppose to figure these questions out. Only someone on Naru's level can figure out these questions._ He glanced at her and saw her struggling with the questions. He then looked down. _This is bad if she's having a hard time with these question I can only imagine…_

Saku then looked at Naoto who was holding his head._ I could always cheat but…._ He looked to the side and saw a ninja writing something down on his pad and he smiled at Saku as he looked down at his paper. _Scratch that. _

Saku then saw a bug flying past him. He watched the fly and saw it land on Shingo's finger. He then began writing on his paper and the bug flew from his finger again. Saku raised his eyebrow. _He's using his bug to get answers. That's cheating, but since he's using his bugs there's no way those ninjas are gonna notice that because bugs are usually common._

He began looking around. He then saw the bug land on Leiko's paper. She began writing down answers. _That's it, why didn't I see it before? He wants us to cheat there's no way these questions can be figured out by regular genin as ourselves so we have to cheat in order to get the answers. Also why would they deduct two points from your score for cheating? Usually you fail automatically but by us using our special abilities to gather information even these ninjas won't be able to spot us. Only highly skilled ninjas can get away that. So the test is don't get caught. If that's the case then…_Saku closed his eyes and opened them again._ Sharingan! _He then watched the student in front of him movements. _If I copy his exact hand movements I'll get the answer perfect._ He smiled and began writing answers.

_Byakugan…_ Norio began writing down answers. Shingo's bug landed on Norio's paper before flying away to Shingo and Leiko.

Ayase used her sand to gather information then sent the sand over to Kanji and Doborio. They both began writing down the answers.

Naoto moaned and placed his head down on the table.

_How can I explain to Mom that Saku and Naru failed the exam because I didn't answer anything? If only I would've studied just like she told me then I would be able to get one answer right…._

* * *

Akako sitting on top of Inoko's head bark softly. Inoko smiled and began writing down the answers. Akako then sniffed at Naru and barked softly.

"I see so miss smarty got all the answers huh?" Inoko smirked as Akako hopped on the seat next to Inoko. _It's great having such powerful parents._ She smiled and held her hands out toward the back of Naru's head. _Shintenshin No Jutsu._ She was then transferred into Naru's body.

Shikaku looked over at Inoko's motionless body and smirked.

_She must be using her mother's jutsu. Good Job Inoko._

Inoko looked at Naru's answers and smiled.

_Sorry Naru you're a real sweetheart but I gotta pass this exam. I'll have to memorize these so I can give these to Shikaku and Chomichi._

Naoto sighed deeply and rubbed his head as he began drawing circles on his paper. He then left something hit his foot. He looked over and saw Leiko next to him.

"Here." She whispered and slid her paper to him. He looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

"We're competing against each other why are you helping me?" He asked.

"I wanna fight your sister in the exams and the only way for that to happen is if you get at least one right. So look before they notice."

"Hmmm…cool." He smiled. "Don't mind if I do." He then went to look at her paper and kunai flew past his face and hit the desk behind him. Everyone around began to shiver. A boy stood up looking scared.

"What the hell?!!"

A ninja stood up smiling.

"You're caught five times and you're out. Number 45 you are out." He said and the group sadly left.

"Number 87 you and your team are out."

"42 you and your team are out."

"39 you and your team are out."

Naoto watched as the squads left. Leiko pushed against his foot with hers.

"Hurry up and look at an answer."

"No way, I'll figure it out. But thanks Leiko." He smiled at her. She looked at him in shock and shook her head.

"Suit yourself." She sighed and looked at her paper.

Naoto started banging his head against the table.

_I hate my life. I hate my life. I hate my life. I bet Dad aced his test with flying colors. Why can't I be like him?_ He then snapped his fingers. _It's final I'll answer the tenth question and that'll be that._

Naru sighed deeply and rubbed her head.

_I feel weird. _She shook her head slightly. She then looked at the clock._ Only three more minutes I wonder how much Naoto figured out._ She looked at Saku and saw him writing using his Sharingan._ He figured it out._ She smiled and then looked back at her brother. _It doesn't look too good._

"Alright pens down." Neji said leaning against the front desk. He looked around and saw all the students. "Before I give you the last question there is something you have to know." He told them. "This is extremely important. This question is an all or nothing question you have a choice. You can choose to answer the question or you can choose not to take the question. Either way it will not be held above you." He stared around at the eyes especially at Norio and Leiko. "Alright, if you choose to take this question and you get it wrong you and your fellow teammates will be band from ever taking the Chunin exam again." Neji said and everyone froze.

_Oh no!!_ Naoto began looking nervous.

"If you leave now, you and your teammates will be able to take the Chunin exam within two years from now. Also know that if you stay behind to take the question it will not be teams anymore it will be every man for himself." Neji said.

Naru and Saku looked at each other before looking forward again.

_Every man for himself…_Naoto looked confused. _If that happened then Naru and Saku wouldn't have to worry about me pulling them down. But we are a team and there's no guarantee that I can pass that question. If I stay I might be sacrificing Naru and Saku's future to be a Chunin, all because I don't wanna back down. I couldn't do that to them._ Naoto slowly raised his hand. Everyone looked around in shock. Leiko looked at Naoto.

"I will not sacrifice my team I will not answer this question."

"Alright." Neji nodded his head. "Number 32 you and your team may enter the room to the right." Naru and Saku slowly got up and left out the room. They entered a small room and sat sadly.

"At least we can take it within six months right?" Naoto smiled as Naru and Saku slowly nodded.

After fifteen minutes the room filled up. Naoto looked shocked when he saw his friends in the room with him. At least they would be all taking it again together.

"I wonder why he split the rooms up." Leiko sighed sitting on a desk. Inoko shrugged.

"It sucks though that we failed." Inoko sighed as Leiko nodded. Ayase smiled.

Neji walked into the room and looked at them. He then smiled.

"You all pass."

"WHAT?!!!!!!" Everyone shouted.

"How is that Uncle?" Leiko asked as she began shaking. He placed his hands behind his back.

"As a ninja you will come across a mission every now and then that may sacrifice the wellbeing of your team. As a leader you have to know when to back down and when to proceed. Also if you listened closely I said if you stay to answer the question it will be everyman for himself. Meaning those who stayed cared nothing about their teams and as long as I'm a Jonin in this village I shall not let that kind of behavior pass to be a Chunin." He explained. Naoto began jumping up and down. He then picked his sister up and swung her around.

"Naoto!!!" She shouted and blushed.

"We passed. Oh yeah!"

A figure then burst through the door and did a strange pose causing Leiko and Norio to blush. Neji sighed and rolled his eyes. He didn't know what it was about the second proctors they just never got it right.

"Oi Genin! Are you ready for the next part of the exam?" He asked smiling widely doing the cool guy pose. He received weird looks from the crowd.

"Lee you're early." Neji sighed. He sometimes couldn't believe he was related to this guy. Naoto pointed to Lee and looked at Leiko.

"You're Dad is weird."

"I know." She sighed, feeling embarrassed.

"Alright meet up with your team leaders and they will tell you where to meet me. Good luck Genin. Good luck my little pumpkin." Lee blew a kiss at Leiko who dodged the flying heart.

"DAD YOU ARE SO WEIRD CUT IT OUT!!!!" She yelled with her face bright red. He looked down and pouted.

"Ah what a great dinner." Naoto patted his stomach as he sat at the ramen house with his family.

"I'm really proud of you guys." Sasuke smiled.

"I knew that's Neji-San was planning and that was why I pulled my team out." Naoto bragged. Saku and Naru looked at him giving then side glare.

_Yeah right._ They thought simultaneously.

Hinata and her family stopped at the table.

"Congratulations." She smiled at the three genin at the table.

"Thank you." They replied.

"I expect to see you three early tomorrow." Lee smiled.

"Oh we'll be there. Fuzzy Brow-San." Naoto smiled and everyone began laughing. Naru looked over at Hinata and Lee's son who was the same age as she was. He was very different from his sister he had more of his mother's personality.

"Hi Hideki." She smiled at the young boy who began blushing.

"Hi." He whispered.

"How is class?" She asked looking at him. He began blushing harder.

"Um…um…good. Excuse me." He bowed his head and walked away. Naru stared at him and raised her eyebrow.

_Weird kid. Though I don't know who's weirder his sister or his father._

Neji sighed and rubbed his head.

"I can't believe this but I passed Naoto and he didn't answer one question of the test and how is that?" Neji smiled. Naoto began laughing as Naruto began blushing. Sakura looked at her husband and placed her hand on his hand.

"Like father like son." She smiled.


	18. Forest of Death: Survival of the fittest

I've been asked to do a character chart to let you know who's kid is who, I was rereading the story and I was confusing myself so I can only imagine what some was feeling LOL, Ok here's a chart:

Naoto (12), Naru (9), & Satoru (4): Naruto and Sakura's children

Shiro (19), Saku (12), & Kazuma (4): Sasuke and Kasumi's children

Leiko(12) Hideki(9): Lee and Hinata's children (I don't even know how that couple came about LOL)

Norio (12), Norito (9), & Takane/Takato (4): Neji and Tenten's children

Kiyomi (19), Inoko(12), & Imari (9): Kiba and Ino's children (Weird coupling but I kinda like it)

Shinji (19) & Shingo (9): Shino and Akane's children

Shikaku (12, yes I named him after is grandfather), & Tatsumi/Tetsumi (9): Shikamaru and Temari's children

Chomichi (12) & Chio (about 8 months): Choji & Chihori's children

Ayase (12): Gaara & Tsukimi's child

Kanji (14): Kankuro & Kanami's child

I hope this helped you all with the characters and their ages as well who they belong to enjoy.

**_

* * *

_**

**_N_**aoto, Naru and Saku walked over to a huge forest that was restricted.

Shikaku walked over to Naoto and Saku.

"Hey guys are you ready to finish this stupid exam?" He asked placing his hands behind his head.

He had his dark hair in a ponytail much like his father and grandfather's. He was wearing a light gray t-shirt, with light gray shorts, a light vest, with blue ninja sandals and his forehead protector around his left arm.

"I think this is going to be fun?" Naoto smiled sitting on the grass. Shikaku sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know. I don't even wanna be here." He rolled his eyes.

"So why are you taking the test?" Saku asked with his arms crossed. Shikaku sighed deeply.

"My Mom forced me. My Dad said he didn't care as long as I didn't become a bother to him." He rubbed his head.

Naru giggled as Akako was licking her fingers. Inoko sighed deeply and looked at Leiko.

"Where's your Dad? He was early yesterday and he's late today."

"That's my Dad." Leiko began blushing. "He's so embarrassing."

"Yeah especially with those eyebrows of his." Inoko smirked as Naru began laughing. Leiko growled looking at her.

Smoke appeared in front of the gate and Lee appeared.

"ALRIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted scaring everyone half to death. "ARE YOU READY FOR PART TWO?!!!!!!!!!" He placed his left hand on his hip and held his right hand out toward the crowd who gave him a puzzled look. "Listen up Genin cuz I'm only gonna say this once."

"You're Dad very weird." Naru said as Leiko slouched down holding her head.

"Daddy." She moaned. Norio cleared his throat trying to hide his blush.

"This is the 44th Training Area also know as forest of the death due to the horrible things that are located inside. You and your team have five days to get to the tower in the middle of the forest."

"FIVE DAYS?! WHAT ARE WE GONNA FOR FOOD?!!" Naoto asked freaking out.

"It's a forest, there's plenty to eat in there." Lee replied as Naru covered her mouth and Saku made a face. "Also you must obtain the scroll of earth and heaven." He held up two scrolls. "You have to have both scrolls before you can reach the tower. You will receive your scrolls over there." He pointed to a both where a couple of Chunin were sitting and smiling. "You must be at the tower exactly on the fifth day when the sun raises not a moment late. Also once you get a scroll you are not to look at it."

"What happens if we open it?" Inoko asked. He looked at her.

"Let's just say this…you don't wanna know what kinda hell will break loose." He said as everyone began looking nervous. He looked around and smirked.

_Thirty Two teams passed the first exam huh? Each year they keep increasing._

"Basically the object of this part of the exam is getting whatever scroll you need to make a set. You can get the scroll by any means necessary even by killing your opponent." He then smiled "Also I need you guys to sign this form." He told them.

"What's that for?" Naoto ask. Lee smiled.

"Good question Chibi-Naruto." He said as the boy growled. "When you sign you this form you're basically saying Konoha is not responsible if you should die in the Forest of Death." He explained.

"Has anyone ever died before?" Naru asked feeling herself tremble.

"Plenty." Was his answer. He then handed Naoto the papers. "Hand those out." Naoto took one and handed the pile Naru as she passed it Saku and so on and so forth. "You have an hour, everyone is still getting settle." Lee then turned his back to the group.

Naru sat with Naoto and Saku as she stared at the paper.

"So anything can happen huh?" Naru asked to no one in particular.

"It seems that way. Naru this is where we're gonna need your brains. This shall be right up your alley." Saku told her. She slowly nodded her head.

An hour later everyone gathered around. One of the Chunin pulled a curtain over the booth. Naru, Naoto and Saku watched as nervousness filled their bodies.

"There already, alright everyone line up. Once you get a scroll hand over to whatever gate you want. There are forty four locked gates. Once the gates are open you can begin." Lee told them. "Oh yeah one last piece of advice for you all don't die." He told them and turned his back toward them.

* * *

"Alright! I'm ready I'm fired up! We can do this." Naoto smiled with fire in his eyes. Naru sighed deeply.

"Onii-Chan act mature for once geez. You're like a little kid on Christmas." She crossed her arms.

"Well it feels like Christmas."

Saku sighed and placed his hands behind his head. He can't believe he passed the first part. He was as excited as Naoto but coming from such a cool, calm and collected clan he couldn't show it.

Everyone waited at separate gates.

* * *

Inoko sighed and crossed her arms impatiently as they stood in front of a Chunin who was in front of the locked gate.

"This needs to hurry up I'm getting impatient." Inoko sighed again as Akako barked. Shikaku placed his hands in his pockets.

"This sucks." He mumbled. He really hated that his mom was so bossy.

"I got my snacks." Chomichi smiled as he counted his food.

* * *

Tatsumaki ran her hands through her hair and crossed her arms.

"I say kill whoever we gotta steal the scrolls from and get to the tower first."

"Yeah, but that'll be easy, all these ninjas are weak. I say we go after those sand bastards." Haiiro snapped and crossed his arms. He couldn't believe how rude that girl was to Tatsumaki. She nodded her head.

"I agree."

"We wait." Kumo said calmly. They both looked at the gate.

* * *

Norio looked at Leiko and Shingo.

"You two remember our plan?" He asked fixing his forehead protector that was around his forehead. They both nodded as he looked forward again waiting.

* * *

Ayase, Kanji and Doborio stood quietly staring straight ahead of them waiting for the test to begin.

* * *

Naoto began bouncing.

"Come on….already. I'm tired of waiting." He whined. Naru looked down and began taking deep breaths. She never felt so nervous before. Saku placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"It'll be alright. We're a great team right?"

"Right." Naru smiled and they both looked forward.

* * *

Lee looked at his watch and nodded his head.

"ALRIGHT!!! OPEN THE GATES!!" He shouted and thirty two gates were opened and genin flew in from different directions.

Inoko sighed deeply swapping bugs away from her face.

"This is frustrating all these bugs and this humid air is so bad for my hair." She moaned trying to sooth long light blonde hair. Shikaku sighed and placed his hands in pockets.

"I like it dark we can get some rest." They then stopped and Akako bared softly.

"Someone's coming." Inoko said and they all ran into a bush. They saw big ninjas running pass them. "Scary." She began shivering.

"It would suck big time if we ran into Kumo and his gang." Shikaku sighed causing Inoko and Chomichi to freeze. "Ok we gotta plan this." He took out a map. "Here's the tower." He pointed to a small figure on the map. "And we have five days to get there. If we go along the outskirts of the forest hiding in the bushes then we can make it to the tower without any confrontations." He said.

"Ok, that's a great plan in all Shikaku but we only have the heaven scroll we need an earth scroll." Inoko told him. He sighed deeply.

"I would say that we could make it to the tower and ambush whoever gets to the tower first."

"That's a great idea Shikaku." Inoko smiled as Chomichi nodded. Shikaku rubbed his head and sighed.

"No it's not because think about it the ones who make it to the tower especially the first ones will be very, very powerful and let's face it all we got here is a Dog girl who's worried about hair, an eating machine and a lazy ass who doesn't plan on fighting." He shrugged. Inoko grabbed Shikaku by the collar.

"So how the hell do we expect to get a freaking earth scroll?!!!" She yelled at him

"Well, we can always steal it from one of our friends and assume that they can get another one." He shrugged.

"That's a great idea." Inoko then stood up when saw Leiko and her group. "Hand over your scroll or feel the pain from Inuzuka Inoko." Akako on her head barked. Shikaku sighed deeply.

"Not that group." He slapped his forehead.

Leiko began laughing and placed her hand on her hip.

"Come at us if you think you can win?" She smiled. Inoko then looked at Norio who wasn't even looking their way. He then looked at her and she began shivering.

"Sheesh I was just joking go mind your business." She then threw a smoke bomb on the ground and they dashed. Once the smoke cleared Leiko looked around.

"Where they go?"

"Idiots." Norio mumbled and they continued walking.

"We gotta find someone who has the heaven we could've stole it from them since they had it and it would've been easy." Shingo said as a bug landed on his finger. Leiko looked toward where they ran.

"We can always catch them."

Norio shrugged his shoulders.

"There's no point. I want something more of a challenge." Leiko and Shingo smiled as they continued walking.

* * *

Inoko, Shikaku and Chomichi sat behind a bush panting heavily.

"Bad move Inoko, friends or not they would've wiped us out." Shikaku told her.

"Well you said attack friends." She whined.

"I meant Naoto and his group." He said. "We can at least take them they're weaker than us."

"That's true." She looked at her teammates who nodded.

* * *

Naru, Saku and Naoto stopped running and stood behind a tree. Naoto grasped the item in his hands and looked at his teammates. Naru's legs gave out and her bottom hit the ground. Saku took a deep breath and slowly sat down besides Naru trying to figure out what the hell just happened. He rubbed the sweat from his head. Naoto began trembling before jumping up and down.

"How lucky is that guys? Huh?!" He continued jumping up and down. "We got both scrolls already!!!!" He yelled out and Naru and Saku jumped on top of him knocking him to the ground. They both covered his mouth.

"BAKA!!! What are you trying to do get us killed?!!" She yelled at him.

"Yeah Baka don't shout out such dangerous things!" Saku punched him in the head.

"What all I said was-"

"WE KNOW!!!"

"Think about it baka if you yell that out and some bigger and stronger ninjas will hear that and they'll attack us and try to steal them. We're lucky we managed to steal it from that team without a fight but if they find us we're in serious trouble." Naru said sitting on his back and began looking around.

"Isn't that the point? We want to be attacked. We want to fight." Naoto said.

"No, we don't. We wanna make it to that tower with no problems. We need to save our energy for the third part I have no idea what to expect and Shiro wouldn't tell me anything." Saku sighed. Naoto then pushed Naru off him and sat up. Naru rubbed her head and then sat in front of Naoto and Saku. She pulled out the map.

"We have to plan carefully, if we're gonna make it. First off, who's gonna guard the scrolls…." Naru paused.

"Me! Me! Oh Me! Me!" Naoto bounced holding his hand up.

"….between me and Saku." Naru finished causing Naoto to put his head down and pouted about life not being fair.

"I'll guard the earth scroll and you guard the heaven at least that way we won't lose both ya know?" He said as she nodded. She then grabbed two leaves and made scrolls outta them. She handed them to her big brother.

"You hold these the decoys and guard them but if it gets rough give it to them. Can you handle that Nii-Chan?"

"Of course I can." He smiled taking them.

"Next we plan out around the clock guarding. We can't go to the bathroom by ourselves we all go as a group understand?" She looked up and saw her brother and Saku blushing.

"But you're a girl…" Saku said. Naru began blushing and growled.

"We'll go behind a tree and the other two will stand in front of the tree." She snapped. They both blushed. "Also who's going to do the first guarding tonight?"

"I'll do it." Saku said. Naru nodded her head.

"You get the first three hours, then Naoto, then I'll get the last and we'll start walking a little before sunrise. So we sleep as soon as the sun goes down." Naru then folded the map and placed it in her pocket as Saku nodded his head.

"As long as we follow that plan we'll be fine. You hear that Naoto? Huh?" He looked confused when his friend was no longer there. They saw Naoto walking away from them. Naru and Saku stood up.

"Naoto where are you going?!!" They yelled at him. He turned to them and rubbed his head.

"I gotta pee." He said and they fell over.

"Baka!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Two figures sat above the three and smiled.

"That little girl has some advance strategy planning." One said as the other nodded.

"That is true but I say it's time we put them to the test what do you think buddy?"

"Oh yeah."

"Hey don't think I wasn't gonna show." A woman appeared on a branch next to them.

"I was wondering if you would be able to come."

"Oh I'm here." They all stood up watching them. The tallest one in the middle crossed his arms.

"Guys I think its time we test the power of the child of the Sannin." He smirked.


	19. Mysterious and Strong: Alpha Ninja

**_L_**oud stomach growling could be heard. Naoto grabbed his stomach.

"I'm starving. When can we eat Naru?" He moaned.

"I agree with Naoto." Saku grabbed his stomach that growled.

"We ate three hours ago and you're hungry again…" She looked at them as they nodded their heads. She sighed deeply and rubbed her head. "Our food is scarce we have to eat wisely."

"So what are you saying?" Saku asked.

"I'm saying…you have to wait until tomorrow to eat unless you wanna snack on a squirrel." Saku and Naoto dropped on the ground and moaned as their stomachs began crying. Naru sighed deeply. Of all the people in the academy she just had to get teamed up with Naoto and Saku sometimes she felt as if her luck ran out.

Naoto stood up.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Again…geez." Saku then stood up and Naoto blushed holding his hand out toward them.

"You two can't come this time."

"Why?" Naru shrugged. Naoto blushed harder.

"Because….I'm not going to pee." He said. Naru looked confused.

"So then what the hell are you going to do?" She asked and then she heard Naoto's stomach rumble. "EW NAOTO!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted. Saku began laughing.

"Gross."

"Can you even do that here?" Naru asked.

"We're supposed to be here for five days I would hope so and I gotta go. I can't hold it anymore."

Just then three figures jumped down from the trees and stood in front of the young ninjas.

"Hand over your heaven and earth scroll." A ninja wearing black said pointing at them.

"Well too bad for you we don't have either scroll." Saku smiled as Naru nodded her head.

"Yes we do. You have the heaven and Naru has the earth." Naoto said making Naru and Saku freak out. Naru punched Naoto hard sending him flying back into the tree.

"You frigging idiot!!" Naru yelled.

"Naru!!" The female ninja called out. Naru quickly turned around to face her.

"How you know my name?" She snapped at her. The woman ninja scratched her head trying to think.

"Oh I know all about you. We've been watching you three for some time Uchiha Saku, Uzumaki Naru and Uzumaki Naoto." She said. Naoto then walked over to Naru and punched her in the head.

"Don't hit your older brother like that baka."

"Ow!" Naru yelled and held her head glaring at him.

"Naoto you're in big trouble for that!" The female ninja said. Naoto then looked at her and put his hands behind his head looking bored.

"What's it to you hag?"

"HAG!!!" She shouted as the other two ninjas chuckled.

"Anyway we're here to take your scrolls. The Village Hidden in the Alpha Land I'm Ninja S, this is Ninja N." He pointed at the other male ninja who crossed his arms. "And this is Ninja H." He pointed to the female who looked like she was about to give Naoto the beating of his life.

Naoto scoffed and looked the other way.

"I don't give a damn who the three of you are, buzz off and go bother some other group." He said calmly making them look at him in shock. Saku nodded his head.

"That's right we're busy so shit off." He said as Ninja S clutched his fist.

"That is it." Ninja H ran toward them landing kicks and punches at the two boys. They flew into the trees and moaned falling to the ground. Naru began shaking as she looked back at the three mysterious ninjas. She knew they had power and if they didn't get their act together they could lose their scrolls and their chances of passing this part of the exam along with their lives.

Ninja H walked over to Naru holding out her hand.

"Hand over the scroll." She said.

"I don't think so. We have a new plan." Naru made signs and then smiled.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!" She shouted and four of her appeared.

"This could be interesting." Ninja S smiled as Ninja N smiled.

"Saku, Naoto!" She called out and they appeared behind the three ninjas closing them in. They made the hand signs as well.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!" They shouted and they made four clones as well.

"Take formation this should be quick and harmless tactic." Naru ordered and the boys nodded getting in position. The three older ninjas stood to watch waiting for the attack to happen. "NOW!" Naru shouted.

"HAREMU NO JUTSU!!!" They shouted and all the clones turned into beautiful naked women. Ninja S and Ninja N fell back with a massive nose bleed and Ninja H fell over in shock that they used that attack.

The three then ran leaving the adult ninjas on the ground.

Ninja H ran over to Ninja N and began beating him. She removed her mask from over her mouth.

"NARUTO DID YOU TEACH YOUR CHILDREN THAT?!!!!!" Sakura yelled at him.

"And they taught my son that!!" Sasuke yelled at him. Naruto shook his head.

"I swear I never taught that to them. I actually forgot about that jutsu."

"Well who else knows that indecent jutsu?!" Sakura placed her hands on her hips.

"Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon." He moaned.

"I bet Konohamaru taught that to Shiro and Shiro passed that down to them." Sasuke growled. "Damn that kid."

"ANYWAY! Our prey escaped next time we do a lot less talking and more fighting. Tonight we ambush them." Sakura said putting her mask back over her mouth. Naruto and Sasuke stood up placing their masks back on.

* * *

Naru, Naoto and Saku took deep breaths as they sat under a tree.

"I hate this. The day isn't even half over and already we're getting attacked." Naoto sighed. "And I still have to go to the bathroom." He moaned as he released gas.

"Ew!" Naru moved away from him. Saku sighed deeply and moved away as well.

"Well go behind this tree." Saku told him. Naru sighed and shook her head.

"Fine." Naoto got up and went behind the tree. He then walked back over to them. "I need tissue." He rubbed his head. Naru began blushing and looked away as Saku shook his head.

"We're in the middle of a forest where the hell do you expect to get tissue from?" Saku snapped at him.

"So what am I suppose to use?" He asked jumping up and down.

"The leaves." Naru snapped and brought her knees to her chest before placing her head on her knees.

"Oh fine." He walked behind the tree again.

"Hurry up Naoto." Saku snapped.

"You can't rush these things. I have to take my time." He said making Naru and Saku gag. Saku then looked at Naru.

"What are we going to do about those ninjas? I'm sure they'll be back after us."

"The only thing we can do is make a plan. They're much more powerful then we are." Naru sighed.

"I figured that. But doesn't something about them seem sort of familiar? Ninja S, Ninja N and Ninja H?"

"I was thinking Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura but as I you can see only two letters match up with the names. Why would my Mom have H?"

"Maybe to throw us off." He shrugged. Naru thought about it and shivered.

"Let's hope they aren't our parents our behavior wasn't too good and I don't about you but a spanking doesn't look cool coming from a ninja." She said to him.

"Good point." They both sighed deeply. "How do we defeat someone who's stronger then us?"

"We're gonna have to be on our toes. The best thing we can is use Naoto as a decoy since he has stamina, you have the best strength so your attacks are gonna be important and I have the brain so I have to stay in the back." She said as he nodded. "I have an idea." She then pulled Saku close to her and whispered in his ear.

Naoto sighed deeply._ Ah this is the live. I think I lost at least ten pounds and I'm probably gonna be hungry after this._ He then saw a snake and he jumped up and yelled out.

"SNAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"Did we take a wrong turn?" Kanji asked rubbing his head. Ayase knelt down and placed her hand on the ground. She then closed her eyes.

"No, we're going the right way." She replied standing up.

"How you know?" Kanji snapped. She shrugged.

"The sand told me."

"We have trouble." Doborio said looking forward. Kanji and Ayase looked straight ahead and saw three male ninjas before them.

"We need a heaven scroll do you possess one?" The leader asked. Kanji smiled and took the scroll from out his pocket.

"Oh…you mean this one right here?" He taunted.

"Great so you'll be willing to give it up huh?" He asked talking a step forward. Kanji placed the scroll back in his pocket.

"Only if you can take it by force." He smirked.

"With pleasure." He and his ninjas took another step forward. Kanji sighed and looked back at his teammates.

"Who's getting this one? I'm tired I already fought three times today and it's boring with such weak opponents." Ayase sat down on a rock and crossed her arms.

"I'm not wasting my time or energy on weaklings." She said bluntly pushing her long red hair behind her shoulders. Kanji then looked at his tall grim looking teammate.

"I guess it's your turn buddy." He smiled and sat next to Ayase. "Oh yeah Doborio try not to kill them." Kanji smiled. Doborio stood in front of the three ninjas and placed his fists together holding them in front of his body, he then closed his eyes.

"Three against one….Boss isn't that a little unfair?" One of the ninjas laughed.

"Who cares, he sealed his fate. Attack!" He shouted and they ran toward him. He opened his eyes and punched the ground with both fists making the ground come up. He opened his left hand and placed his palm on the ground making the ground become soft and caving over the three ninjas. Ayase and Kanji watched as the three boys drowned in sand.

"Whoo, what a way to die." Kanji shook his head. Ayase stood up and sighed.

"I think you went a little overboard Doborio." She told him and crossed her arms. He rubbed the back of his head and looked down.

"Sorry, I don't know my own strength."

"Well, it can't be helped I guess." She shrugged.

"We're at the tower now and we have both scrolls now what?" Kanji shrugged.

"Let's go in, this moist air is ruining my hair." She pushed her lower back length hair behind her shoulder and walked into the building. Kanji and Doborio followed behind her.

* * *

"Look a group has made it to the tower already." A ninja said in shock. Lee walked over to the screen to look.

"Ah, I see that's Gaara-San's group from the Hidden Sand Village. I'm not surprised. Hmm, they even managed to break the record….. they did in thirty two minutes. They sure didn't waste any time. The generations just keep getting better and better."

"They don't have a scratch on them." Another ninja pointed out. Lee chuckled and crossed his arms.

"What do you expect from the Fifth Kazekage daughter's group?" Lee said making the men look at him in shock.

"You mean that girl is the Kazekage's daughter?"

"Yep, did anyone else make it to the tower yet?" He asked.

"Yes, Team Atama was second to the tower." The ninja replied. Lee stared at the screen getting lost in his thoughts. Those four ninjas put a bad taste in his mouth.

"Ok, anyone else?"

"Yeah, Team Shinji was the third group to arrive." A big smile came upon Lee's face and he threw his fist in the air.

"THAT'S MY DAUGHTER ALRIGHT!!!!!" He shouted and began dancing making the other ninjas give him an awkward look. He then walked out the room to find someone to brag to mainly Naruto.


	20. Bogus Enemies

Naru and Naruto both fell asleep as Saku sat in the tree and looked around. It was hard being on a guard duty. He wanted to sleep so bad he been since up sunrise and he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. His eyes were slowly closing. He fought to keep them open but he couldn't. He then closed his eyes and turned his head to the side falling asleep.

Ninja S and Ninja N landed in front of him silently.

"Poor kid he's sure exhausted." Ninja N smiled as Ninja S shrugged."Too bad for him we're gonna take the scrolls." He reached in his pocket and took out the earth scroll.

Ninja H went into Naru's pocket and took out the heaven scroll. She smiled and waved it at them. They nodded and stood up.

Naru's eyes opened.

"NOW!" She shouted. And three clones of Saku came out the bushes attacking them. The scrolls in their hands then began to sizzle.

_Shit explosive tags._ Ninja S thought as he and Ninja H threw them far away. A loud explosion was heard. Ninja S grabbed Saku's foot and swung him away as Ninja N hit the images making it disappear. Ninja H kicked the figure. She then jumped on the branch landing next to Ninja S and Ninja N.

"That was a good strategy we walked right into it." She smiled.

"That damn Naru is too bright." Ninja S laughed.

"Well now the fun begins." Ninja N said and they all stood up staring down at the three younger ninja. "Team 7, prepare to face the worse." He told them and smiled.

Without another word the three older ninjas formed two images of themselves and charged at the younger ninjas.

"Now guys!" Naru shouted and they all split up.

Ninja N went after Saku, Ninja S went after Naru and Ninja H went after Naoto.

"Sharingan!" Saku shouted and his eyes became red. Ninja N smiled. He just knew this was going to be fun. He ran toward the young ninja who tried reading his movements. _Shit! He's fast. Real fast._ He thought as he looked around.

"Oi, looking for me?" Ninja N smiled standing directly behind Saku. He then kicked at Saku. He did a back flip and landed a few feet from him. He then jumped out the way when his clone came attacking him. Saku made quick hand signs and took a deep breath.

"KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!!!" He shouted and blew fire at Ninja N who jumped up and stood on a tree branch upside down. He smiled.

_Not bad for Sasuke's son. Exactly what I expected. I wonder how my two are holding up._

* * *

Ninja H kicked Naoto sending him flying to a tree. He grabbed the branch and pulled himself up. He then growled out.

"THIS SUCKS!!! WHY DO I GOTTA FIGHT THIS HAG?!!" He yelled out. Ninja H appeared in front of him him.

"Hasn't your mother taught you not to call older women hags? It's called respect!" She asked as a vein appeared on her head. Naoto kicked at her and she easily dodged it. She then punched at him which he easily dodged.

"It's none of your business what my mother teaches us at home because we're not home. I can talk and act anyway I want and my mother would never know." He smiled and turned his butt toward her. He then smacked his bottom. "Come at me Obaba." He taunted. She growled and ran at him really fast. He gasped and dodged the attacks.

"Naoto you are in so much trouble!" She said to him. He formed three clones and they all smiled at her.

"Let's see about that."

* * *

Ninja S looked around for the small kunoichi. Unlike his other two members he had to watch for traps and setups. This little girl was smart.

Naru ran toward Ninja S. She made hand signs and took a deep breath.

"HOSENKA NO JUTSU!!!" She blew multiple fireballs at him. He jumped out the way and made hand signs. He then blew water out of his mouth. She gasped and her body was replaced with a log. He looked around for her.

_That was smart of her._ He smiled looking around.

Naru sat in a tree above him panting. _What is this guy? Only elite ninjas can blow water out of their mouths without help._ She thought and crossed her arms closing her eyes. _I gotta think. There's no doubt that he and his squad are elite ninjas but why are they here for the Chunin exams…unless…_She opened her eyes and gasped when saw Ninja S kneeling directly in front of her.

"Hey there chibi Naru." He smiled. She growled.

"I'm not chibi! I'm a ninja." She then ran toward him punching and kicking. He blocked all her attacks and smiled. A clone then came running toward him and placed an explosive tag on his back. He gasped and quickly took off the outfit throwing it away from them. Naru crossed her arms smiling. "Uncle Sasuke what are you doing here?" She asked. He looked confused when he didn't hear any explosions. She giggled. "It was fake I just needed you to reveal yourself Ninja S."

"Oi Naru that was smart. This kinda embarrassing for a Sannin I fell for it." He laughed rubbing the back of his head. Naru giggled. "We just wanted to test you guys. We're also testing the other students. So far so good. Also not to mention we were a little bored." He smiled.

"Do you think Naoto and Saku will figure it out?"

"Definitely not." He crossed his arms. Naru then gasped and covered her mouth.

"By any chance is Ninja H Mom?" She asked looking nervous. Sasuke smiled and nodded his head.

"You children have some filthy mouth." Naru put her head down she knew she was in trouble. "I think we had enough fun, let me signal to the others."

* * *

Ninja N moved out the way as Saku continued punching and kicking at him. He sighed deeply and punch Saku in the stomach gently but enough to cause some pain. Saku dropped to his knees and panted heavily.

"Just who the hell are you why the hell are you attacking us for?!!" He snapped at the older Ninja who crossed his arms.

"It's fun." He then looked up and saw a soft glowing. He knew what that meant. "I guess the fun is over." He shrugged. Saku looked confused as the masked Ninja removed the mask from his face. Saku lost all color in his face.

"U-U-Uncle Naruto." He gasped. Sasuke and Naru landed next to him. Naru jumped in her father's arms.

"Daddy what are you doing here?" She giggled. He began laughing.

"It was boring at the Hokage office." They both laughed. Saku then looked at his father and began quivering.

Naoto ran over to his friends.

"You two gotta help that crazy Obaba is after me!" He then stopped short when he saw his father and Sasuke standing there. He then froze when Ninja H landed him. "I'm going to ask this question once, if I'm correct just for me alright?" He asked Saku and Naru. "If that's Dad and Uncle….would that make Mom behind me looking very, very angry?" He asked and the two of them nodded. He then looked back at Sakura who removed the mask.

"You are in so much trouble Naoto."

"Let's bet it." Naoto said and the three of them then took off quickly. Sakura sighed deeply and shook her head.

"Those three are hopeless." She crossed her arms. Sasuke chuckled leaning against the tree.

"I gotta say the new Team 7 is pretty fun."

"Are you three done playing around?" Lee asked standing upside down on a tree branch above them.

"Yeah, we tested everyone the Chunin exams this year shall be quite interesting." Sakura told him.

"Even more then our year." Sasuke smirked as Lee and Naruto laughed.

"Oh by the way not that I'm bragging on anything, my daughter's team already made it to the tower." He smirked as the three glared at him.

* * *

"This is just great the sun is coming up and we didn't get any sleep." Naoto yawned.

"Are they following us?" Saku asked.

"No, they stopped." Naru sighed and rubbed her eyes. "My eyes burn." She then dropped to her knees.

"Well this is still day one. We mind as well start walking and the closer we get to the tower the more we can rest." Saku sighed. Naru moaned not moving from her sitting spot.

"I can't move I'm too exhausted." She moaned. Saku sighed and knelt down in front of her with his back toward her.

"We have to continue to walk, but we also need you at full strength since you are our eyes. You rest a bit as Naoto and I walk. We can handle it. So get on." He said. Naru stared at him and began blushing. She then slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. He then stood up holding her tightly.

"Am I heavy?" She asked.

"No." He replied. Naoto stared at them and began smiling widely.

"Aww you two look kinda cute together." He teased making them both blush.

"Baka! She's nine don't be ridiculous now let's go." Saku snapped and continued walking as his cheeks become really red. Naoto placed his hands behind his head and followed him laughing.


	21. Formation: Quick & Harmless

**_N_**aru slowly opened her eyes. She heard Saku and Naoto talking. She decided to be quiet to hear what they were talking about.

"Are you a little nervous about this exam?" Naoto asked his best friend.

"Of course I am. I mean…after all we're up against some heavy duty ninjas not to mention we have to worry about our friends as well." He sighed.

"Yeah, that Leiko, Norio and Shingo group kinda worries me some." Naoto admitted. "I would hate to fight against Norio." He sighed deeply.

"The group that worries me the most is Kumo and his group. That Tatsumaki girl, she's gonna be a real problem she just plucked Naru where the metal plate was and sent the girl flying. That's some real charka she got." Saku said as Naoto growled and made a fist.

"I thought I was gonna kill her for that. No one and I mean no one does that to my sister." He growled a bit. Naru began blushing. She always thought Naoto couldn't stand her.

"Where did they come from anyway? They just appeared out of no where and they have the nerve to act better than us when our Hokage gave them shelter. Actions like that piss me off." Saku growled. Naoto nodded his head.

Naru then blushed hard as she felt Saku's shoulder. _He's grown so much, he actually has muscles now. I know he's tired, I should start walking now._

"I'm fine now Saku-Nii-Chan you can put me down." She said softly.

"No, you rest." He told her and smiled. Naoto looked at his sister and smiled.

"You finally woke up you were out for a while."

"You guys aren't tired?" She asked.

"We took a nap, a while ago." Naoto told her. "We're fine, you rest. After all you much younger then us you're body needs more rest." He smiled at her as she began blushing.

"We make a great team huh?" She laughed causing Saku and Naoto to laugh as well.

"Hell yeah and we did pretty good against our parents even though they're gonna kick our asses when we get back." Saku chuckled. Naoto sighed deeply thinking about that beating his was gonna get. He lost count of how many times he called his mother a hag. He then moaned.

Inoko, Shikaku and Chomichi jumped out a bush and stood in front of the confused three. Inoko placed her hand on her hip and pointed her right index finger at them.

"Hand over your scrolls." She told them.

"Say what?" They looked at her like she was insane.

"You heard me. I say hand over your scrolls, we are friends but this is also a competition and only survival of the fittest will survive."

"Guys get lost." Saku said as he and Naoto began walking. Inoko growled and pointed at them.

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM US!! Now Shikaku!" She shouted and Naru jumped from Saku's back. Naoto and Saku tried moving but couldn't.

"What the hell?!" Naoto shouted. Shikaku smirked.

"It's my shadow possession jutsu." He told them. "You'll never escape."

Inoko looked at Naru and smiled.

"Are you gonna try to save your friends?"

"No, because as you can see we're strong so we can always get more scrolls." She then walked to Naoto and took the scrolls from his pockets and threw them at her. Inoko looked at them before looking back at Naru. Akako smelt the scrolls and barked.

"Just as thought." She then kicked them away and they turned back into leaves. "I'm not stupid Naru. You have both scrolls don't you." Inoko smirked. "Sorry buddy but we gotta take them." She and Akako began walking toward Naru who growled.

They then heard laughing throughout the trees. Two guys and a female jumped from the trees and laughed.

"Great, we found a group with both scrolls. We didn't got an earth so that means one or two of you guys got a heaven so we gotta take them from you." The ninja with black hair smiled. Naru looked at their forehead metal plate.

_The Village Hidden in the Mist huh? This might be tough with Naoto and Saku bind._

"Oh no Shikaku if those guys steal the scrolls there's no way we can take it from them." Inoko said to him. He growled and sighed deeply.

"I know that. This sucks." The three older ninjas began laughing.

"As long as you know that chumps. Now little girl hand over the scrolls." He demanded looking at the pink haired kunoichi.

"NO!" Naru yelled out. She then made hand signs and took a deep breath. "KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!!!" She shouted and blew a strong fire at them. Inoko, Shikaku and Chomichi covered their eyes. The older ninjas jumped back looking at the scorched ground.

"So that's the brat of two of the Sannin huh?" The girl with long green hair asked.

"Apparently so and that was a mean fireball jutsu if we get hit with that we're gonna be in trouble." The boy with black hair said.

Saku and Naoto looked at her in shock.

"Since when did your sister learn that?"

"I have no frigging idea." He groaned feeling jealous.

Inoko began blinking.

"Did chibi Naru do that?" She asked her teammates who nodded.

The three ninjas then stood up on a branch.

"Tobi, Su, let's finish this and get the scroll we need." The boy with black hair said.

"Yes, Kenji." They replied and started making hands.

Naru looked at her teammates and they nodded their heads.

"Team 7 formation: Quick and Harmless!!" She shouted and Saku activated his Sharingan as Naoto summoned his red charka. They both stood behind Naru waiting for her command. Naru watched the team as they got ready to attack. "Now!" She shouted and instantly Saku began to mimic the hand signs as Naoto ran toward the leader. He head butted him.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Saku yelled out and a strong wind of water came out his hands and he hit the two knocking them from the branch.

Naru made hand signs.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" She shouted and three clones appeared they ran and all of them gave the three ninjas a beating of a lifetime.

Inoko and her team watched in pure shock.

"And we wanted to steal their scrolls from them?" Inoko shivered a bit. Chomichi pointed at Shikaku.

"That was your bright idea."

"Apparently not that bright." Shikaku sighed. "This is so troublesome."

Naru then walked over to them and held a scroll in her hand.

"They apparently were lying. They had one they just needed the other. I hate lairs." She sighed deeply. "So this could or could not be your lucky day. Which scroll do you need?" She asked.

"We're not telling you!" Inoko crossed her arms looking away from her.

"The earth scroll!" Shikaku and Chomichi replied simultaneously making Inoko fall over.

"BAKAS!!! THEY ARE THE ENEMIES!" She yelled as Shikaku and Chomichi ignored her. Naru got ready to hand them the scroll but Saku and Naoto blocked her.

"Inoko's right. We're enemies now. Why should we help them? They were gonna try to rob us of ours!" Naoto snapped as Saku nodded his head.

"Key word…try. There was no way they were gonna get the scrolls from us and besides we should do them this favor after all how fun would it be to have the whole class pass and end up fighting together." Naru smiled. Saku and Naoto looked at each other before looking back at them.

"But they're weak they would lose against us." Saku said making the team behind them fall over. Naru giggled and held the scroll out toward them.

"Take it I want you guys to pass and besides Inoko think of this as me repaying you for always helping me and being like a big sister to me at the academy." She smiled. Inoko wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. She then took the scroll.

"Aww thanks Naru. Let's pass together."

"Yes." They both shook each other's hands as the guys around them smiled.

"Alright." Naoto smiled he then grabbed his stomach. "I gotta go to the bathroom again." He moaned and ran behind the tree. They all covered their noses.


	22. Passing Part II

**_T_**sunade smiled as watched the students make their way to the tower.

"I see the sand group made it first and unscarred. Only thirty-two minutes."

"I'm not surprise, that niece and nephew of mine are pretty special." Temari smiled. Tsunade chuckled.

"Isn't it time for you to make your appearance after all we don't want the third protector to be late do we?"

"No, we don't Hokage." She bowed. Shikamaru walked over to them

"I have a feeling we're gonna have a preliminary round so I'll meet you at the tower." He told his wife. She nodded and snatched his cigarette from his mouth.

"We'll do." She then left. Shikamaru sighed and left out the room complaining about not being able to have a decent smoke. Tsunade and Shizune chuckled.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto appeared in front of them.

"Did you three have fun with the kids?" She asked looking at them.

"This is going to be a great competition this year." Sakura told her old sensei. Tsunade smiled and looked back at the monitor.

"I'm sure especially with the Sannin children involved."

* * *

Naru, Naoto and Saku walked through the forest. Naru stared at the map and sighed deeply.

"We're almost there." She yawned. Naoto sighed.

"I'm so hungry this sucks."

"Would you stop complaining it's not making anything better for us?" He snapped. Naoto just moaned. A group of male ninjas appeared in front of them.

"We need to get our hands on the scrolls hand them over." Naru just rolled her eyes and turned her back to them.

"I'm beat you two handle that." Saku placed his hands behind his head.

"Don't look at me I'm not getting involved."

Naoto stepped forward.

"I'll do it." He stood in stance and the ninjas braced themselves. "Oiroke no Jutsu." He turned into a beautiful naked woman and the three boys lost their color and fainted. He transformed back. "Quick and harmless." They all laughed and continued walking.

* * *

They stopped at a river to take a break.

"I'm going to fill our containers up with water. I'll be back." Saku walked over to the river as Naru and Naoto sat a little distance. Naoto looked at the earth scroll and began playing with it.

"Hey Naru have you ever wondered what was in this scroll?" He asked her. She looked at him and raised her eyebrow.

"No." Even though she was lying.

"Come on let's take a peak inside." He nudged her.

"No Naoto, Lee-San specifically said don't open it."

"Oh come on they tell us a lot of things that usually has double meanings." He said making a good point. "Maybe we're supposed to open it."

"No we're not." She snapped.

"Oh come on…just like Neji-San said don't cheat on the first exam but he really meant cheat." He told her and she began shivering.

"Alright just a little peek inside but don't make it obvious that we opened it." She told him. He nodded and began toying with the seal. They both looked nervous as Naoto began to open the scroll. Saku appeared behind them and kicked Naoto in the head sending him into the water.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!!" He yelled. Naru stood up and pointed to her brother.

"I told him not to do it but he wouldn't listen." Naru said and began blushing when Saku stared at her sternly.

She then looked toward the fire and screamed.

"THE SCROLL!" She shouted. Saku gasped and grabbed it. He patted it on the ground but it turned into ashes. "OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naru shouted. "We only have a couple of hours to get another heaven scroll before the sun comes up!" She yelled at Saku who closed his eyes trying to think.

Naoto got out the water mumbling about how he wants to kill Saku. He then looked toward his team who was freaking out and ran over to them.

"What happened?"

"You dropped the scroll in the damn fire!" Saku yelled at him pointing toward the fire.

"You kicked me in the head!" Naoto yelled back at him.

"You were gonna open the scroll! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" They both glared at each other getting ready to attack at any moment. Naru stood in between them and pushed them away.

"Stop it guys!" She shouted. "We're never gonna get another scroll if you two start fighting!" She told them.

"What about those clowns we beat an hour ago?" Saku asked crossing his arms. Naru shook her head.

"They needed both scrolls." She told him.

"Shit."

"I know let's go to the tower and ambush whosever there." Naru said. They both nodded their heads and began running to the tower.

* * *

They saw another group walking toward the tower. The leader turned and looked at them.

"Do you have a problem with us?" He snapped. Naru looked at their headbands.

_There snow ninjas all three us know fire jutsus so we might be at an advantage here._ She thought.

Saku and Naoto stepped forward.

"Yeah, we need a heaven scroll so you gotta hand over yours." Naoto said cracking his knuckles. Saku smirked much like his father. The three ninjas began laughing.

"Yeah, whatever, let's go." They began walking and stopped when Saku appeared in front of them.

"Oh we're not joking." He smirked and pulled out a wire as did Naoto. They both ran around the group and tied it around them pinning them against a tree. They began doing hands signs.

"WAIT!!!" Naru yelled at the two idiots. They both looked at her. "If you do that you'll just burn the scrolls!" She yelled at them and they looked confused. The ninjas laughed and burst from the wire. Giving Naoto and Saku a punch, the boys did a back flip and stood on their feet.

"The chibi ninja is smart but you guys aren't. You attack the Ninja Hidden in the Snow." The leader smiled as he and his team began doing hand signs. Saku activated his Sharingan and began copying their movements confusing the group. Saku finished the movements and hit his hand on the ground.

"Igloo Closure!" He shouted and the group of ninjas was stuck in a solid ice fort. Naru hit the fort with her fist.

"NO!! Damnmit Saku!" She yelled at him.

"It was either they close us in there or we close them in there." He told her.

"Either way we can't get the scrolls!!" She yelled. Naoto made hand movements and took a deep breath.

"GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!!!" He shouted blew fire at the ice fort that didn't budge. The ninjas inside laughed.

"There's no way you're gonna melt this fort only high advance ninjas can melt this ice fort. Either way you won't get the scrolls. I guess we both fail." The leader laughed.

Naru growled and closed her eyes trying to think. They heard chuckling behind them.

"You guys look like you could use some help." They turned around and saw Inoko, Shikaku and Chomichi behind them.

"Hey guys, you caught up with us again?" Naoto smiled.

"Luckily for you we did. What's the problem?" Shikaku asked. Naru sighed.

"Naoto tried opening the heaven scroll and Saku kicked him in the head to stop him and he dropped the scroll in the fire and we tried taking theirs but Saku copying their jutsu trapped them into this thick thing of ice." Naru briefly explained. Inoko laughed.

"You three stay in trouble." She shook her head. "Well you guys helped us to get our scroll so we'll return the favor. Shikaku use your shadow possession jutsu and Chomichi you punch the ice open and I'll get the scroll. Let's do it!" She shouted and turned around when she didn't see her teammates moving. "Hello?"

"Question Inoko, how the hell do you expect me to use my shadow possession jutsu when there is no light to create a shadow?" He asked her a billion dollar question. She moaned and sank to the ground.

"And that was my brilliant plan too." She moaned. Naru snapped her fingers and pulled out a flashlight she stood on the side of the fort and shined it on the three ninjas who couldn't move from the coldness.

"Can this work?"

"Yeah but it won't last long." He told them and captured their shadows.

"Now Chomichi." Inoko told him. He summoned his charka to his hands and began punching the ice fort. After three punches he punched a small hole in the fort. "What the hell is that Chomichi?! I can't fit through that not even Naru get through that!" She yelled at him He began rubbing his knuckles.

"Well that ice is hard and my hand hurt." He moaned. Akako barked.

"That's right. Go head Akako. The small puppy hopped through the hole and began sniffing the ninjas who couldn't move. She then pulled out the heaven scroll and hopped out the hole. Shikaku let go of the jutsu as Akako gave the scroll to Naru.

"Thank you guys."

"There's no time to thank us. The sun will be rising less than an hour let's hurry. See you guys there." Inoko smiled as she and her group left.

"Are you three ready?" Saku asked. The Uzumaki siblings nodded and they all ran off.

* * *

Naoto, Naru and Saku appeared at the tower. They then entered the building just as the sun came up. They saw everything was empty.

"Are we late?" Naoto asked.

"No, we're on time." Naru replied and saw a sign. She walked over to it. "When all seems to be one thing, it turns out to be something else. The union of heaven and earth keeps stability and order. When the realization occurs unite the force and endure what is to come." She read out loud. Saku and Naoto looked at each other before looking back at her.

"Yeah….what the hell does that mean?" Naoto asked. Naru rubbed her head and sighed.

"I guess we open the scrolls." She said.

"But we're not supposed to." Saku told her.

"How else are we gonna get the message. We have to open the scrolls." She said pulling out the heaven as Saku slowly pulled out the earth. They both stood next to each other and slowly opened the scrolls. The scrolls began glowing and floated from their hands. Smoked then filled the air causing the young genin to start choking on the smoke. Once the smoke cleared they all gasped.

"Iruka-Sensei." They said at once. He smiled.

"Congratulations, guys you've completed part two of the Chunin exam." He smiled. They all started cheering loudly. He laughed and nodded his head. "Alright, alright listen up. I wanna get this across before I allow you through the doors." He began catching their attention. "You three are very powerful you come from a powerful bloodline but however you still have many things you must learn in order to grow. Naoto you must work on your concentration once your concentration becomes better you will excel, Naru work on your physical strength sometimes in a situation you will need brute strength, and Saku work on your charka control you have a lot charka but you're not good at controlling it. Once you three excel on those miner set backs you will be prepared for anything." He told them. "Lastly, increase your teamwork you three work together great, the more you trust in each other the better the effort will be." They looked at each other and smiled. "Alright, that's it, you three may enter through the door." He told them as a door appeared. They took a deep breath and walked through the doors. Iruka smiled and wiped a tear from his eye. "I know I'm getting old when I lecture the children of my old students." He chuckled.


	23. The Preliminary Rounds

Once again I just want to make it crystal clear I'm not trying to copy the show just preparing you all for what's coming next. The three mysterious characters are the people I really want you to pay attention to. (hint, hint :-)So…yeah hope you enjoy n sorry if you think I'm redoing the show.

* * *

**_N_**aru, Naoto and Saku walked through the doors and saw everyone standing around waiting. Inoko smiled and waved. 

"Hey guys. You made it I see." Akako barked. They walked over to them.

"Yep." Saku smiled. Leiko crossed her arms and looked at the three.

"Great so we all get to fight eh? This is should be fun." She smirked. Naru looked around the Jonin leaders standing in front of them. She spotted Shiro he smiled and gave her the thumbs up. She smiled and turned towards the doors she heard them open.

The Sanin walked through the doors with all the Jonin officials. They stood in front of the group looking at everyone. Temari sighed.

_There's twenty one people that's not gonna be even._ She thought and placed her hands on her hips.

Sakura smiled.

"Congratulations on making it this far I'm seeing some faces I knew would make it." She smiled looking at everyone mainly her children. Naru blushed and Naoto smiled widely placing his hands behind his head. "Alright listen, there's too many people here so we're gonna have a preliminary round to thin out the competitors." She said.

"Why?" Naoto asked looking confused.

"Because, the third and most important part of the Chunin exams." Sasuke said taking over. "Its held in front of the Kages from different countries and we only want the best of the best to fight not to mention over a thousand people will be attending this event. We don't want any weaklings boring someone." Sasuke explained.

"In other words we want the battles to be long and eventful." Shikamaru sighed as he took a puff of his cigarette.

"What we will be doing for the preliminary round?" Inoko asked.

"You will fight against each other to see who advances to the next round." Naruto said. "If you don't wanna participate you are more then welcome to leave. Is there anyone who wants to leave?" He asked looking around.

A boy who was shaking really badly raised his hand as his teammates looked in shock.

"If I leave will this effective my team?" He asked.

"No, you can leave and your team can stay if they wish." Sakura replied. The boy then turned to his teammates. "Anzu, Kano I'm sorry but I can't do this." He said and stepped out of the line. A Chunin escorted him from the room.

"The numbers are even now." Temari then looked at her husband. "Which one do you wanna proctor?" She asked. He then looked at her and she rolled her eyes. _Why do I bother asking him a question?_ "I'll proctor this one and you proctor the actual third part." She told him. He nodded his head and then looked at Shikaku with a serious look which made Shikaku a little nervous. He then gave his son the thumbs up before leaving. Shikaku smiled to himself.

"I'm expecting you all to fight honorable and have fun. See you all for the third part." Naruto smiled. Lee smiled at his daughter giving her the thumbs up. She smiled back at him. Neji nodded his at his son as Norio nodded back. Everyone but Temari then left out the room.

Temari cleared her throat.

"Alright, here are the rules you will fight against whoever your opponent is until they can't fight any longer or until they are dead." She replied. "But I won't let it get to that point. If I feel you can not continue anymore then I will personally stop the fight." She said. "The names will be randomly chosen from this computer." She pointed to the big monitor. "And basically it's an anything goes battle." She shrugged. "Alright, let's get started shall we? The first match will be." She waited for the computer to stop moving and smiled. "Uchiha Saku vs. Tuno." She said. Saku made a fist and sighed deeply. Naoto placed his hand his friend's shoulder.

"Good luck."

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Everyone else who isn't fighting in this round please go up to the second floor where you Jonin leaders are." She said and everyone went to the floor. Naru smiled and leaned against the banister.

"GO SAKU!!" She shouted. He smiled at her and looked at the older ninja who was from the hidden grass land.

"Alright, are you two ready?" Temari asked. They both nodded. She took a step back. "The match has begun."

Tuno ran toward Saku and threw punches and kicks at him. Saku avoided the attacks and put some distances between the two.

Saku then ran toward him and began punching and kicking at him. Tuno blocked all the attacks and laughed. He kicked Saku in the chest. Saku did a back flip and landed on his feet. He threw a combination of Shurikens and kunais at the older ninja who blocked all the attacks. He then did hand movements and smirked evilly. His palm hit the ground and sharp grass began coming out the ground. Saku moved out the way trying to avoid the grass.

"Dagger Destruction." He said and the grass grew longer and pointed toward Saku and flew toward him.

Naru and Naoto gasped feeling nervous. Shiro crossed his arms and watched closely._ Come on baka use it._

The sharp grass pierced through Saku's body causing everyone to gasp. Even Temari looked shocked.

"End of match." He smiled. The figure then disappeared and he looked in shock.

"ALRIGHT SAKU!!!" Naru and Naoto shouted. Shiro smiled.

Saku kicked Tuno in the back of the head sending the ninja flying forward. Saku then opened his eyes Shiro looked in shocked and began smiling. _Whadda know? His Sharingan evolved he has two dots in one eye now. Good job little brother._

Tuno began punching and kicking at him. Saku blocked everyone attack and countered is attack with blows. Saku then kicked Tuno in the chest and did hand movements.

"KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!!!!!" He shouted and blew out a massive fireball hitting the ninja head on.

Temari smiled._ Amazing, he already knows an element jutsu, though I'm not surprised he is an Uchiha._

Tuno hit the ground and moaned Saku jumped into air and came down crashing his foot into Tuno's chest. He coughed up blood and passed out. Saku landed on his feet and began panting heavily.

Naru, Naoto, Leiko and Inoko began cheering loudly. Hearts formed in Leiko and Inoko's eyes.

"HE'S SO COOL." The shouted and Naru began blushing.

"Alright, Saku you advance to the next round." Temari smiled. Saku smiled widely and ran over to his team. Naoto gave him a high five. Saku then raised his eyebrow when he saw Inoko and Leiko staring at him with hearts in their eyes. He then looked at Naru and saw her smiling.

"Congratulations." She said softly and began blushing harder. Saku not noticing smiled at her and placed his hand on her head causing her cheeks to redden.

"Thanks." Kiyomi and Shiro looked at each other and smiled.

The computer monitor began randomly mixing names before it stopped on two names.

"Aburame Shingo and Akimichi Chomichi." Temari announced. Chomichi stopped eating and gasped.

"Huh?" Inoko ran over to him and slapped him on his back.

"Good luck Cho." She smiled. He moaned. Shingo hopped from the banister and landed in the fighting area.

"Chomichi you win and I'll treat you to dinner." Kiyomi smiled. Chomichi got up and nodded his head. "Anything you want." She added.

"Anything huh?" He smiled and jumped from the banister.

"Go Chomichi!" Inoko shouted. Saku turned and saw Naru sitting down on the floor and staring at him. She then blushed harder and looked away. He turned to face her looking confused. Naoto then threw his arm around Saku's shoulder and turned him toward the fight.

"It's gonna begin."

Temari took a step back.

"Begin."

Kiyomi looked at Shinji and smiled.

"What are the chances my student has to beating your brother?" She asked. Shinji laughed.

"Zero to none." He replied. Shiro laughed but quickly stopped when Kiyomi glared at him.

Shingo stood still knowing Chomichi was going to make a move first. Chomichi made hand signs.

"BAIKA NO JUTSU!!" He shouted and his size increased making him bigger.

Naoto and Saku looked in shock. Naru walked over to them and watched. She gasped.

"GO CHO!" Inoko yelled.

He tucked his hands and legs in and rolled toward Shingo at high speed. Shingo made hand signs and hit his palm against the floor a huge wall made of bugs were made and blocked the attack.

"Gross." Inoko shivered as did Naru.

Chomichi then back up and rolled back toward the wall trying to break down. Shingo then hit his other palm on the floor and the wall caved in toward Chomichi and covered him. Chomichi jumped out the bug pile but then fell to the ground as the bugs crawled all over him.

"These bugs eat charka this match is over." Shingo said to Temari and placed his hands back in his pockets. She looked at Chomichi who was passed out.

"Aburame Shingo advances." She announced. Leiko smiled looking at Inoko.

"Do you see how cool my team is? And you bakas actually tried attacking us in the forest. Suicide…." Leiko laughed in Inoko's face causing her to growl.

"Talking cocky like that will only get you in trouble." She snapped.

Shiro picked Chomichi up and brought him back up to the second floor.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Kiyomi asked looking concern.

"He's fine the bugs just drained him a little making him exhausted." Shinji explained. Kiyomi nodded her head and smiled.

"He did better then I thought though."

The others looked back to see who was fighting next. Naoto began bouncing. _Let it be me, let it be me please….let it be me._

"Next match, Kurai Kumo and Kobe." She announced. They looked over at the Kumo who jumped from the banister. Saku gripped his fist. He hated that guy he kinda wished it was him fighting him.

Kumo stared at the Grass Ninja who stared back at him.

"Are you two ready?" She asked. They nodded and she took a step back. "Begin." She said.

Kobe ran toward Kumo who had his arms crossed. He swung at the young ninja who easily dodged his attack. Kobe kicked at him which Kumo dodged as well. Kobe growled.

"That kid is so freaky." Kiyomi shivered. Shiro nodded his head.

"His name Kurai Kumo means Dark Cloud so you could only imagine what he's capable of." Shiro said and looked back Atama and the rest of the team. Something about those ninjas was off and he didn't like that too much.

"Are you finished?" Kumo asked. He then pulled out his sword and with a blink of the eye he sliced Kobe in half at the waist.

Everyone froze in shock. Naoto looked at his sister who began trembling and he covered her eyes. She hugged his waist closed her eyes tightly trying to get the imagines out of her head.

Kumo used Kobe's clothing to wipe the blood from his sword. He then placed it back in his sheath that was strapped to his back.

Temari stared at him in shock and growled.

"You killed him!!!" She yelled at him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"You said anything goes did you not?" He asked calmly. She growled but sighed.

"Kurai Kumo advances." She said as the medical ninjas picked up the pieces of the body.

Shiro growled and gripped his fists.

"That was uncalled for!" He growled out. Shinji looked over at Atama who just smirked at them.

Temari sighed deeply. _I didn't see that one coming. Those three are vicious._ She looked over Atama and his group. _And their Jonin leader is no better. I can only imagine what the other two will be like. I feel sorry for their opponents._

Kanji looked at his father who was their Jonin leader.

"Just how strong is that kid?" He asked. Kankuro shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know but we're gonna have keep an eye out on them." He told his group and looked over at the group. He had a bad feeling about them.

* * *

Unfortunately Spring Break is here and I don't have a internet connection at home. :-( Sorry I have to stop here until Spring Break is over it's just a week. So review and let me know what you think so far. I would be happy to know how you feel the progress is doing. Thank You for reading 


	24. The Matches Continue

**_Thank you for the reviews I've recieved i really appreciate the feed backs, here's the next chapter and please keep up with the reviews_**

* * *

**_T_**emari then looked at the screen and smiled.

"Next, Nara Shikaku and Sizu."

"Oh man. This sucks why I have to fight a girl?" He rubbed his head. "And what's worse I have to fight in front of my Mom. Shit." He mumbled.

Sizu jumped from the banister and smiled. Shikaku slowly stood up and sighed again. He decided to take the stairs down.

Temari crossed her arms and sighed.

_That boy…_

He slowly approached the fighting area and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Are you two ready?" She asked. Sizu nodded her head and Shikaku just sighed deeply. She took a step back. "Begin."

Without another word Sizu ran toward him and began punching and kicking at him. He easily dodged the attacks not moving his hands from his pockets. _Damn, this is annoying these grass ninjas are so vicious._ He thought and did a back flip landing away from her. She laughed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Are you scared of me?" She asked. He sighed.

"No, this is a waste of time I can beat you with no problem." He replied. She began growling and did hand movements. She hit her palms on the ground.

"Grass Fulfilled" She shouted and the ground became covered with grass. Shikaku looked down at the ground grass filled everywhere around him. There was no way he could stand without grass being there. For now he was at her mercy. She smiled and sank into the grass.

"COME ON SHIKAKU KICK HER BUTT!!!" Inoko shouted.

"GO SHIKAKU!!!" Naru yelled as Naoto and Saku cheered for him as well.

He growled. _They are so annoying._ Sizu came up from the grass and punched him the face before sinking back into the grass. She came out again and kicked him in the back. She began punching and kicking him really fast as she came out the grass. Shikaku fell on his butt and began panting. She laughed.

"Now who's weak?" She smiled and slowly began sinking in the ground. She gasped when couldn't move. She looked at Shikaku who was holding his hands in a certain way.

"With me holding your shadow you won't be able to sink all the way in the ground as you would like." He told her. She growled and tried moving but couldn't. "You're pretty much stuck from the waist down." He told her. He then walked over to her and punched himself making her punched herself. She spit out blood. She growled.

"Why don't you just hit me?!" She yelled. He sighed.

"I don't hit girls and it would be really disrespectful to hit a girl in front of my mother." He said looking at Temari who was her arms crossed. He sighed deeply. "Give up." He told her.

"Never! I'll get out of this!" She yelled and began moving but couldn't get loose.

"I have choice I'll just have to kill you." He said. She looked at him as everyone else froze.

"Kill me?! You said you don't hit girls!" She yelled.

"I don't have to hit you to kill you." He said. "Shadow Neck Bind Jutsu." He said and a hand came up to her neck. The hand then squeezed her neck. She began crying and starting moving.

"I GIVE!! I GIVE!!" She yelled and he let go of the jutsu and she came out the ground. She began gasping for air.

Temari smiled.

"Nara Shikaku advances."

"ALRIGHT SHIKAKU!!!" Inoko, Naru, Naoto and Saku shouted. He sighed and slowly walked up to the steps.

The computer began mixing the names up.

_Come on, come on, come on, let it be me, let it be me._ Naoto stared at the computer. It stopped moving.

"Kanji and Kano." Temari announced. Kanji stretched his arms.

"About time." He smiled and jumped from the banister. Kano from the waterfall village hopped from the banister and landed in front of Kanji.

Temari looked at her nephew and looked at the waterfall ninja.

"You two ready?" She asked. They nodded and she took a step back. "Begin."

Kano did hand movements and slammed his palm to the ground and sharp water spears came out the ground. Kanji easily dodged the attacks. Kanji pulled out a puppet and smiled.

"Tsuchi do the damn thing." He said and sent the puppet toward Kano. The puppet used a kunai and pierced Kano's chest. His body then turned to water.

"A water clone, that's cool." Naoto said as Saku nodded.

Kano then appeared behind Kanji and attacked him. Tsuchi appeared in front of Kano and swung at him making the ninja put a distances behind him. The puppets mouth then opened and shot out a needle. Kano dodged the needle.

"He better be careful if that needle hits him he's done." Kiyomi said as Shiro nodded. Inoko looked at her sister.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Those are poisonous needles." Kiyomi replied.

"Wow Kanji-San is cool." Inoko said and looked back at him.

Kano growled and did hand movements.

"WATER DRAGON!!" He shouted and blew water in the shape of a dragon at Kanji. The puppet appeared in the front of the dragon with a kunai in each hand and began spinning around really quickly. The dragon was dispersed. Kanji smirked and sent his puppet over toward Kano to attack him hand on. Kano avoided each attack he could. He then stopped and jumped into the air when he saw another puppet. "What the?" He gasped.

"There's no way you can win when I call Fu my puppet of the wind." Kanji smirked and the puppet held up its hands toward Kanji. A strong gust of wind blew Kano back and Tsuchi came behind him with the poisonous kunai in his hands. He then swung at Kano and slashed him up. The ninja's body hit the ground with a hard thud and he didn't move.

Temari looked at him and saw that he wasn't able to move any longer.

"Kanji advances."

"ALRIGHT!!!" The usual cheering group cheered. Kanji looked at them and gave them thumbs up. Inoko and Leiko formed hearts in their eyes.

"HE'S SO COOL!!" Kiyomi began laughing as a sweat drop appeared on the side of Shiro's head.

"They're sure light winded." He said.

Temari looked at the computer.

"Next, Hyuuga Leiko and Ayase." She said and felt a little nervous. _Let's just hope history doesn't repeat itself. _She thought as she remembered the gruesome fight between their fathers so many years ago.

Both females appeared on the main floor and stood in front of each other. They both stared at one another and they both smirked. Temari looked at her niece and the Hyuuga child.

"Are you two ready?" She asked. They both nodded. She then took a step back. "Begin."

Leiko appeared in front of Ayase with great speed and kicked at her but a block of sand covered her.

"There's no way that girl is gonna get through Ayase's sand protector." Kanji said. Kankuro leaned on the banister and looked at his older sister who looked at back him. They both looked at the fight.

Leiko kicked at her on the other side and the sand blocked her foot. She then ran around her and began punching and kicking really quickly each attack getting blocked by sand.

"That's so cool, it's gonna be kinda hard to get to her though." Inoko said as Naru nodded her head. She knew Leiko was good but just how good was she. Was it enough to get pass the Fifth Kazekage's daughter?

Leiko continued punching and kicking at the sand. Ayase stared at her and smirked._ She's pretty good but she'll never be able to get to me. No one has, the only person who ever landed a punch on me was my mother and that was only one time._

Leiko stopped moving as she took deep breaths. She had to think if she was going to get to her she had to come up with a plan. She then jumped up and landed on the hands of a huge statue. She looked at Shinji who nodded his head. She smiled.

"Alright, it's time to lose some weight." She reached under leg warmers and unsnapped the weights that were on her legs. She then stood up holding the weights in her hands. She then dropped them creating the ground to smash in.

(Sorry but I had to it, it was one of my favorite scenes from the show and come on why wouldn't Lee's daughter have the same heavy weights.)

"WHAT?!!" Naoto and Saku shouted. Inoko and Naru looked freaked as Kiyomi and Shiro looked at Shinji who just shrugged.

_She's just like her father, what weird people._ Temari thought to herself.

Ayase stared at her in shock. Leiko jumped down from the hands and ran toward Ayase with amazing speed. She then punched Ayase in the face and sent her flying back. They all gasped in shock. Ayase did a back flip and landed on her feet. Leiko appeared behind her and kicked her in the chest before kicking her in the back. Leiko used an upper cut to Ayase's jaw and her body hit the ground.

Kanji gasped. Kankuro rubbed his head.

"Well…that can't be too good."

Temari stared in shock. _Let's just hope her temper isn't like her father's or else that girl is some serious trouble._

Ayase slowly stood up and wiped the blood from her mouth. She stared Leiko who had one hand behind her back and the other hand out toward Ayase waiting for her attack. _(Much like Lee's stance)_

Ayase cleared her throat and took the sand gourd off her back and placed on the ground. She then took off her tan and red kimono revealing a piece red dress that had high splits on the side and black leggings under it.

"I see…I congratulate you. You're the first person outside my family to ever hit me and you're the first person ever…to hit me more then once." She said dangerously. She then punched the gourd with the back of her fist and cracked a hole open. However sand did not pour from the gourd. She reached inside and grabbed a hand full of sand. The sand in her hands then formed into a dagger. Ayase ran toward Leiko and began swinging at her. Leiko avoided the attacks and kicked at Ayase who avoided the attack. Ayase then placed her hands on the ground and used her feet to kick Leiko in the chest. Leiko flew back and hit the ground. She then stood up.

"You know…watching them fight like that. They both look really hot." Saku said as Naoto nodded his head.

Ayase then formed the dagger into a long spear. She ran toward Leiko who dodged every attack. Ayase stabbed the spear into the ground and swung her body around and kicked Leiko in the face. Blood came from her mouth and she jumped back. She wiped her mouth and ran toward Ayase. Punching and kicking her really fast. Ayase used the sand spear to dodge the attacks.

Leiko formed charka in her fist and swung at Ayase just before she hit Ayase she used the spear to block the attack. The force from Leiko's fist broke the spear in half and made contact with Ayase's body. Leiko smiled as everyone looked in shocked. Leiko then looked confused when her body turned into sand.

_Shit! A sand clone._ She then gasped the same reformed itself back into Ayase's form and went to attack her. Leiko moved from the attack and gasped when Ayase appeared behind her. Leiko placed her hands on the ground and did a spin with her legs open knocking both figures in the head. She then slid away creating a distance. Ayase wiped the blood from the side of her head and the sand clone reformed again.

Ayase stood behind as her clone went out to attack Leiko. Leiko moved out the way as fast as she could. Ayase made hand movements and hit her palms on the ground. A little bit of sand poured out the gourd and launched at Leiko into spears. Leiko jumped up but couldn't avoid the attack. She got cut across her cheek, her waist and her right thigh. She landed on her feet and grabbed her thigh. That cut was a little deeper. She growled and the Sand clone ran up to her and began punching and kicking her non-stop. Ayase appeared behind Leiko.

"You're a great person and I would love to fight you again." Ayase said. Leiko turned and looked at her. Ayase then used to the side of her hand and hit the back of Leiko's neck. Leiko gasped and hit the floor. She then passed out.

Temari looked at Leiko and nodded her head.

"Ayase advances to the next round." She said Norio jumped down and got his cousin. He turned to go back to the second floor.

"Wait." Ayase said, he turned and looked at her. She handed him a small cup with a container. "Have her drink this and her wounds will go away and she'll be as good as new." She smiled warmly. He took it and bowed his head to her. He then jumped back to the second floor.

"Is she ok?" Inoko asked. Norio nodded his head. He then fed her the medicine Ayase gave her. Leiko swallowed it and grabbed her throat trying to cough it up.

"IT'S NASTY!!!!!!" She yelled out.

"She's fine." Kiyomi giggled.

Kankuro looked at his niece.

"You were a little easier then usual." He told her. She smiled and placed her kimono back on.

"There's no need to get violent if you don't have to and besides I had fun." She giggled.

Temari looked back at the computer that began shuffling the names.

_Come on, come on, come on, I'm so ready to fight. Let it be me, let it be me, let it be me._ Naoto thought bouncing he didn't know if he could restrain is energy anymore.


	25. Vicious! Battle of the Kunoichis

**_T_**he computer stopped and the two names came up.

"Uzumaki Naru and Anzu." She announced. The waterfall ninja jumped from the banister and landed on the main floor. Naru took a deep breath and gripped the banister. She was too scared to move. This was going to be her first battle. Saku placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Go Naru, you're the best you can do it." He told her as Naoto nodded his head. Naru began blushing and nodded her head. She then jumped from the banister and landed in front of the older ninja. She looked at Naru and laughed.

"Are you serious? This is going to be easy." She smirked as Naru growled.

Temari looked at them.

"Are you two ready?" She asked. They both nodded. She took a step back. "Begin!"

With a blink of the eye Anzu appeared in front of Naru and punched her really hard. She flying back and landed on her stomach. She groaned.

"What?!" Naoto growled and gripped the banister. _This is gonna be tough to watch my sister fight and not wanting to interfere. Damn!_

Naru slowly got up and wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth. Anzu ran to her and kicked her in the chest. She then appeared behind Naru and kicked her in the back. Naru growled and used her kunai to stop her. Anzu ran toward her and swung at her. Naru moved out the way to avoid the hit. Anzu advanced toward Naru and continued punching at her.

"At this point Naru won't have a chance to come up with a plan if she keeps attacking her like that." Kiyomi said. Shiro sighed and crossed his arms.

"That's the ninja life. Not every enemy she gets will give her a chance get a strategy she's gonna have to learn to think and fight at the same time." He said and looked at her brother. "Naoto." He called. He turned and looked at his sensei. "If you enter her fight at any time you will be disqualified those are the rules." Naoto growled but nodded his head.

"Is that all you're good for? Defense." Anzu laughed. She then did hand movements and blew water at her. Naru got hit directly and hit the ground with a hard thud.

Temari tighten her fist. It was hard for her to watch this. The girl was only nine and she was so small and for the older ninja to beat her like that was killing her.

A couple of minutes passed by and Naru still didn't move from her spot. Temari stepped forward.

"Let me finish this and it's not my fault if I kill her." Anzu formed a water spear and ran toward Naru. Everyone watched in suspense since Naru still didn't move from her spot. Anzu slammed the spear down on to Naru and her body disappeared. "WHAT?!!" She yelled and looked around.

"Where the hell is she?" Naoto asked looking around.

Temari looked around. _This is an open space it's not so easy to hide._

Anzu then lost all color in her face when Naru appeared behind her. Naru jumped up and kicked her in the head sending the older ninja flying forward.

Naru made hand signs.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" She shouted and five shadow clones appeared. Anzu growled staring at her. They all started making hand movements. "KATON! GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!!!!!!!!!" She shouted and they all shot fire at her. Anzu put a water barrier that put the fire out. Anzu then punched Naru in the face sending her flying back. Naru hit the ground. _I can't win. I have no strength or stamina. All I have is brains…_ She sighed. _That's it brain. I outsmarted Shiro when we first fought against him and he's a Jonin. If I can outsmart him I can defeat this mere Genin._

"This battle is over." Anzu said. Temari slowly stepped forward. Naru slowly got up.

"Don't count me out." Naru stood up. Temari took a step back. If Sakura saw her daughter now she would be a wreck. "Just because I'm younger doesn't mean I can't do it. If I couldn't do it I wouldn't be here now." Naru said. Anzu laughed.

"How cute."

"Uzumaki Naru." She said. Anzu raised her eyebrow. "That's my name remember it because I'm going to be the one to defeat you."

Anzu burst out laughing.

"Sure…" She taunted. Naru pulled out ten kunai and launched toward her. She then threw the kunai at her. Anzu jumped out the way and moved out the way as Naru came crashing down. Anzu smirked.

Naru then sat on the ground and crossed her arms closing her eyes.

"NARU NOW'S NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!!" Naoto yelled at his sister. Anzu ran toward Naru and swung at her. Just before her fist could hit Naru she grabbed her fist. Anzu then swung her other fist which Naru caught with her other hand. Naru then pulled Anzu's fists toward her and kneed her in the chin sending the older ninja fly upward. Naru made hand signs and took a deep breath. She then blew out fire directly hitting Anzu. Naru dropped to her knees panting heavily. She never felt pain like this before. Her whole body was throbbing badly. Anzu slowly got up and growled. She ran toward Naru and head butted her. Naru fell to the ground and Anzu wrapped her hands around Naru's neck.

"NARU!!!" Naoto yelled out. Naru cried as she felt her oxygen leaving here. Temari stepped forward she had to end this fight. "WAIT TEMARI-SAN DON'T STOP IT YET!!" Naoto yelled out. She looked at him and saw determination in his eyes. "NARU YOU ARE A UZUMAKI WE DON'T GIVE UP AND WE DON'T QUIT AND MOST IMPORTANTLY WE DON'T LOSE EVER!!" He shouted.

Naru gasped and then kicked Anzu in the jaw. She let go and fell back. Naru summoned charka to her hands and her hands began glowing a soft blue.

Shiro and Kiyomi looked in shocked.

_Onii-Chan is right. We don't give up. I asked Mom to train me and she took time out of her busy schedule to train me. I won't let her training go to waste._ She stared at Anzu who growled.

"You're pissing me off now." She ran toward Naru and Naru gently hit her shoulder. Anzu then went to punch Naru but couldn't move her arm. "What the hell?" She snapped. Naru then lightly tapped her leg. Anzu cried out and fell down.

"What the hell did Naru do to her? She just tapped her shoulder and leg." Saku looked back at his brother.

"That's what you call the Mystical Palm Jutsu. It uses precise charka control and it cuts the nerves of wherever the opponent is hit." Shiro briefly explained.

"Whoa when did Naru learn that?" Naoto asked as he and Saku looked back at the fighting area.

Temari stopped forward.

"With her nerves cut there is no way she can continue to battle, the match is over." Temari said. "Uzumaki Naru advances." She said. Naru smiled and then fell to the ground.

"Naru." Before Naoto could move Saku went down there. He then picked her up. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Saku. He smiled at her.

"Good job, you won."

"Yeah." She blushed and slowly closed her eyes. Saku then jumped up to the second floor. Ayase walked over to them giving them a cup.

"Give this to her. She should be fine after she drinks it." Ayase said. Naoto took it and fed it to Naru. She gasped and began coughing trying to spit to the stuff out.

"It's so nasty." She cried. They gave Ayase a strange look since Leiko had the same reaction.

"Just what's in that stuff?" Saku asked. She turned and smiled at him.

"If I told you I would have to kill you." She chuckled and walked away. Saku shivered a bit. Naru slowly got out of Saku's arms and sighed. Inoko placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She moaned.

Temari cleared her throat and looked at the monitor.

"Next match, Inuzuka Inoko and Arashi Tatsumaki." She announced. Inoko gasped and looked over at the ninja who was already on the main floor.

_I have to fight her….This is bad… _She began shivering. Kiyomi walked over to Inoko.

"If you don't want to don't force yourself, you're life is more important." Inoko smiled and looked at her sister.

"It's nice to know you care." She then looked at her puppy. "You ready Akako." The dog barked and they both jumped over the banister. Tatsumaki chuckled and crossed her arms. Temari looked at her. _There's something evil about that girl. I don't have a good feeling about this._ She then looked at Inoko.

"Are you two ready?" She asked. They both nodded. Temari took a step back. "Begin."

Tatsumaki made hand movements and hit the ground a small tornado appeared and moved toward Inoko. She moved out the way. Tatsumaki nodded her head.

"Alright, I just wanted to see where your skills were." She smirked. Inoko gripped her fists.

_This girl looks deadly. If she fights me seriously I might end up like Kumo's opponent. The only way to beat her is if I kill her first._ Inoko then looked at Akako who barked. Inoko made hand signs.

"SHIKYAKU NO JUTSU!!" She shouted and her nails became claws and her teeth sharpened giving her a beast-like appearance. She then ran towards Tatsumaki with incredible speed. She swung at Tatsumaki who dodged the attack. She then kicked Inoko in the chest and sent her flying back. Inoko dug her claws into the ground stopping her. She then ran back toward Tatsumaki who easily dodged her attack. She then pulled out a sword much like Kumo's.

Kiyomi gripped the banister feeling nervous.

Tatsumaki swung the sword at Inoko who dodged the attack. Akako then ran toward her. Inoko made hand signs and Akako transformed into Inoko.

"That's so cool." Naoto exclaimed as Saku and Naru watched.

"Let's do it Akako!" Inoko shouted crouched down on all fours as Akako jumped on Inoko's back. "Double Piercing Fang!!" Inoko shouted and at a high speed they both began spinning and hit Tatsumaki head on.

She fell back and growled wiping the blood from her mouth.

"You're gonna pay for that." She said slowly standing up. "And you're gonna pay with your lives." She said dangerously. She then slammed her sword into the ground and made hand movements.

"Tornado Royale!" She shouted and a big tornado formed and moved toward Inoko and Akako. They both moved to avoid it but were sucked inside. They began getting sliced up from the sharp wind. After five minutes the tornado ended and they both hit the floor covered with blood.

Kiyomi growled and got ready to jump over the banister but Shiro stopped her.

"Let the proctor do it. Look at her she's about to stop this match any second." He said and she growled looking at Tatsumaki.

Inoko slowly stood up as did Akako. Tatsumaki smirked.

"You wanna die don't you? This will be your last fight." Tatsumaki's sword began glowing and she ran toward Inoko and swung. Inoko moved out the way as the sword came crushing down on the ground making a huge hole. Inoko stared at it shock._ If I get hit with that I'll be gone for sure._ She thought and felt scared. She knew she wasn't up against a regular opponent. Tatsumaki ran at her again.

"Alright this match is over." Temari said feeling nervous as Tatsumaki swung at Inoko and hit her with a strong wind. Inoko hit the back wall and coughed up blood.

"INOKO!!" Kiyomi cried and ran over to her sister. Her grey dog followed her and began whimpering. Temari growled and looked at Tatsumaki.

"I said it was over and you still attack!" She shouted. Tatsumaki sheathed her sword and shook her head.

"No, you said it as I was swinging my sword. I apologize." She smirked. Temari growled and gripped her fist.

"Arashi Tatsumaki advances."

"Inoko are you ok?" Kiyomi whispered to her younger sister. Inoko coughed up blood.

"I lost Onee-Chan." She cried. Kiyomi hugged her sister and lifted her up.

"It's alright at least you're alive." She smiled and looked at Tatsumaki who was walking away as if nothing happened. "Hey Arashi!" Kiyomi shouted. Tatsumaki stopped and turned to her. "You pull another stunt like that and you're gonna have a serious problem on your hands." She threatened growling at her as did the big grey dog. Tatsumaki smiled at her and walked to the second floor.

"Inoko." Naru cried she then looked at Tatsumaki who looked unfazed by her actions. _That…that…that bitch how dare she? She actually tried to kill Inoko._ Tatsumaki then looked at Naru and smirked. Naru glared her before looking back at her badly juried friend.

"Get her to the hospital so Sakura could look at her." Temari told Kiyomi who nodded. She then left along with Akako and her dog.


	26. The Last of the Matches

**_S_**hiro walked over to Naoto.

"Listen, there's only three more people left, Hyuuga Norio, Doborio and Fuyu Haiiro. If you get paired against any of them it's not gonna be easy." He told his student. Naoto smiled and waved his hand at him.

"Oh please, I can handle these guys and in a way I hope I fight Doborio after all Ayase said she would go out with me if I could beat him." Naoto smiled as a sweat drop appeared on the side of Shiro's head.

"Is she gonna be ok Ayase-Nii-chan?" Naru asked. Ayase nodded her head.

"Yeah, that tramp didn't do any really serve damage." She glared at Tatsumaki who was leaning against the wall. She looked at Ayase and glared back at her.

The computer began mixing up the last of the names and then stopped. Temari cleared her throat.

"Hyuuga Norio and Fuyu Haiiro." She announced and Naoto lost all color in his face.

"I wasn't serious." He moaned and looked at the Doborio who was looking at him. He gulped and looked away.

"Heh, this shall be fun." Haiiro smiled. Norio just stared at him not saying anything.

Temari looked at them.

"Are you two ready?" She asked. They both nodded as she took a step back. "Begin."

Haiiro ran toward him and began punching and kicking at him really fast.

Tatsumaki giggled and looked at her Jonin leader.

"This is shall be interesting they're both Taijutsu specialist." She said as he nodded.

"Even though I feel Haiiro will lose it's a loss that he's matched up against that Hyuuga kid."

"If he loses he will be killed." Kumo said as Atama and Tatsumaki nodded.

Norio dodged all the attacks and activated his Byakugan. He then began punching at Haiiro who dodged the attacks. Norio then moved back from him stood in Taijutsu stance.

"Unfortunately for you, you were my opponent, this will be quick and you will not advance with your teammates." Norio told him calmly. Haiiro smirked and then ran toward him. "Gentle Fist." Norio said and ran toward him. He then began swinging at Haiiro who avoided the attacks. Norio then tapped Haiiro's forearm and he yelled in pain grabbing his forearm.

"Shit!" He shouted.

Norio then stared at him.

"Quick and Fatal you're finished." Norio told him. "Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms." Norio said and moved toward Haiiro who looked confused. Norio's hands began moving quickly. "Two points." Norio said hitting him twice. "Four points….Eight points….Sixteen points…" Norio's hand movements became even faster as he hit him more and more times. "Thirty two points." He then hit Haiiro really hard. "Sixty-Four points!" He shouted and Haiiro coughed out blood and hit the ground. He stopped moving.

They all watched in silence.

"Is he dead?" Naoto asked. Shiro shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea. These last couple of fights has gotten vicious." He stated and shivered. His class was nothing like this.

Temari looked at him and stepped forward.

"Hyuuga Norio advances." She announced and Atama grabbed his fallen student and moved back to the second floor.

The last names came up.

"Last fight Uzumaki Naoto and Doborio." She announced. Naoto then looked at Ayase. He smiled at her.

"When, I finish kicking your friend's ass I expect that date." He winked at her causing her to blush. He then jumped from the banister and landed in front of Doborio.

"Are you two ready?" She asked. They both nodded. She took a step back. "Begin."

Wasting no time Naoto made hand signs.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" He shouted and eight clones appeared. They all ran toward Doborio who didn't move. He easily dodged the attacks of the clones and hit them all. He then punched the ground creating a wall of sand. He then placed his palm on the ground and the sand went to cave in on Naoto. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!" He shouted and thirty figures appeared and Naoto climbed up his clones so he wouldn't get trapped in the sand. _This guy was trying to kill me. He's insane._ Naoto thought.The sand then cleared up. Naoto jumped from the group and the other went to attack Doborio who easily dispersed the clones._ It's time to get down and serious with this. Naru and Saku made it to the next round and so will I. I don't give a damn who opponent is._ He then made hand signs. "TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!" He shouted and a massive number of clones appeared.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Saku yelled out and looked at his brother who was staring in shock. Naru gasped looking at her brother.

_Onii-Chan._

Doborio looked a bit in shocked. He didn't know someone at Naoto's age could master such an advance jutsu. He had to end this and fast. Doborio palms hit the ground and a huge wall of sand appeared and sharp spears came shooting out the wall hitting the clones one by one. He figured he would get the real one sooner or later. He then felt a massive charka behind him. He turned around and saw Naoto summoning his red charka. Naoto began glowing red and Doborio's eyes widen. Naoto punched him at full force and sent his body flying. Doborio hit the wall. The other clones ran over to him also glowing red and they began punching and kicking Doborio landing each and every hit. Doborio summoned charka to his hands and began punching through the clones until only two were left. He punched one and smirked at Naoto. He then punched him and looked confused when the clone dispersed. He looked around and Naoto summoned charka to his foot and kicked Doborio in the face. Doborio went flying and with amazing speed Naoto caught up to him and kicked him in the back. He hit the ground with a hard thud.

Naoto landed on his feet and panted heavily. Doborio slowly stood up and cracked his neck. He then ran toward Naoto and punched him the face really hard. Naoto's body hit the wall and he spit out blood. He moaned and moved out the way when Doborio punched the wall missing him. Naoto looked in shocked when he saw his hand through the wall. Naoto jumped up and put distances between them.

_This guy is crazy…_Naoto made hand signs and took a deep breath.

"KATON! GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!!!" He blew a massive fireball at Doborio who made a sand wall to protect himself. Naoto smirked and made hand signs. "TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!" He shouted and all his clones appeared. "Now!" He shouted and they all ran toward the wall. They began running up the wall and some made it to the other side. Doborio easily defeated them though it couldn't be seen.

Naoto punched the ground and made a hole some his clones went into the hole and shortly the wall was disperse and Doborio's went flying toward Naoto. He smiled ran to him. He kicked him the face while another clone kicked him the back another kicked him in the chest and one kicked him the chin sending him flying up in the air. One clone threw Naoto up in the air and kicked Doborio in the face and sent him flying to the ground face down. His body hit the ground and made a serious crater. Naoto landed on his feet and disperse all the clones.

Temari stared at Naoto in shock before looking back at Naru._ A-Amazing. Those Uzumaki children are something. I can only imagine how they'll be three years from now especially the girl._

Kanji stared in disbelief.

"Dad." He looked at his father who looked shocked.

_He beat Doborio. I don't think Gaara will be happy about that._ Kankuro thought.

Ayase stared in disbelief.

Temari took a step forward.

"Uzumaki Naoto advances." She stated as the young ninja began jumping up and down cheering. Saku and Naru began cheering.

Kankuro picked up the boy who was out cold. He looked at Temari who sighed and rubbed her head.

"What do you expect from a child who has two parents that are Sannin?" She shrugged. He laughed and went back to the second floor. Ayase walked over to Doborio and laid in his head in her lap as she fed him the medicine.

_That Naoto is certainly impressive._ She smiled and looked at him.

"Alright all the winners come down here." Temari said. Shiro looked at Shinji and smirked.

"All three of my Genin made it." He smirked giving him the thumbs up. Shinji cleared his throat and fixed his glasses.

"That's being petty." Shinji said trying to make Shiro mad. Shiro looked at him and smirked.

"Who cares, I still have bragging rights." He began laughing when Shinji's eyebrow began twitching.

"Alright the ten of you have made it to the actual third round listen up closely this will be only said once." She said standing in front of them. "You will be put up against each other to fight, however even if you lose you will have a chance to become a Chunin." She said making everyone stare at her. "This battle isn't about win or lose, it's about how well you can strategize a battle and how your thinking ability is. It's an anything goes battle but know this if you most likely kill your opponent you're chances of becoming a Chunin will be slim." She said staring at Kumo and Tatsumaki who seemed unfazed. "Alright. We shall see who the matches are for the final Chunin exam." She turned the computer as the names were revealed. "Match One: Uzumaki Naoto versus Hyuuga Norio."

Naoto gripped his fist and looked at Norio who stared at him with a blank expression.

"Match Two: Aburame Shingo versus Kanji."

They both looked at each other. Kankuro smiled and crossed his arms.

"Match Three: Uzumaki Naru versus Arashi Tatsumaki."

Naru's eyes widened and fear went all over her face as she looked at her opponent who smirked at her.

"Match Four: Nara Shikaku versus Ayase."

"Oh that sucks." He sighed placing his hands in his pockets.

"And Last match, Uchiha Saku versus Kurai Kumo."

They both glared at one another and Saku tightened his fist.

"The competition will be held a month from today so make sure you train every hard and good luck." She smiled.

* * *

Shiro walked home with his three students he then looked at their serious faces. He then smiled.

"Hey guys at least you won, you're a step closer to becoming a Chunin."

"Yeah, but it's not like the competition is easy." Saku sighed thinking about his opponent. His match was literally only thirty seconds. Saku growled and gripped his fists.

"Tatsumaki's gonna kill me." Naru cried and began running.

"Naru!" Naoto went to chase her but Shiro held him back.

"Let her be. She needs to clear her head, her opponent isn't someone who's gonna be easy to beat." He stated. Naoto growled as Saku looked down. He knew exactly how Naru felt at this moment.

* * *

Naru knocked on a door. The door slowly opened and Naru bowed her head.

"Kiba-Sama may I see Inoko-Nee-Chan." She asked and looked at him with tears in her eyes. He smiled softly and let her insides.

"She's upstairs." He told her. She slowly walked upstairs and heard Inoko crying. She gripped her fists and knocked on the door.

Ino opened the door and saw Naru.

"Oh Naru." She bowed her head.

"Ino-Sama may I come in?" She asked and Ino's heart broke when she saw the tears in the young girl's eyes. She nodded and let her come. She then closed the door behind her and saw her mother examining Inoko's wounds. Kiyomi and her younger sister Imari who was Naru's age looked at her.

"Naru." Imari walked over to her. "You came here to see Nee-Chan?" Naru slowly nodded. Sakura saw her daughter before looking back at Inoko.

"Rest, ok, you should be fine. It's nothing I can't handle." She smiled. Inoko wiped her eyes and nodded. She then saw Naru.

"Naru-Chan." Naru slowly walked over to her and began crying. Inoko smiled softly. "Don't' cry Naru-Chan I'll be fine."

"She's…she's my opponent for the Chunin Exams." She said softly and everyone froze. Sakura turned to her daughter.

"You can't fight her." Sakura told her.

"No…I will." Naru said softly and looked at Inoko. She took her hands and held them. "Nee-Chan, for you I will defeat Tatsumaki and make sure she will never be able to hurt another person like that ever again. I promise." She stared at her. Inoko stared at the pink haired girl and saw nothing but determination in her jade eyes. Inoko smiled and nodded her head.

"And I will there to cheer you on." They both smiled. Sakura smiled looking at her daughter. Ino looked at her.

"She's grown so mature." Sakura nodded her head.

* * *

"WHAT?!!" Naru, Naoto and Saku exclaimed as their parents nodded.

"It's settle you three will be spilt up for a month." Sakura stated.

"Naoto, you will come with me and Jiraiya." Naruto said.

"Saku, you will come with me and Kakashi." Sasuke said.

"And Naru, you will be with me and Tsunade." Sakura said. The three looked at their parents.

"Naoto speaking from personal experience it will not be easy to fight a Hyuuga, I know I fought his father when I was your age and I just barely won." He stated. Naoto looked down but then nodded.

"Fine."

Sakura looked at her husband and friend.

"We shall meet each other at the tournament then."

Naru then hugged her father tightly.

"This is the longest I'm going to be away from you Daddy."

"Yes, but it'll be alright. You're a big girl now." He smiled and kissed her forehead. She smiled and nodded.

Naoto hugged his mother tightly.

"Bye Mom."

"Bye honey, make sure you grow strong." She smiled at him. He smiled and nodded.

Saku then hugged his father's waist feeling left out.

"Bye father I'm gonna miss you." Sasuke laughed and nudged him.

"You wish." They both laughed.

* * *

Naru screamed as Tsunade sent volleyballs flying her way. She ducked and looked in shocked when they made craters in the ground. She then looked back at Tsunade who kicked a ball over to her. Naru screamed and moved the way as the ball hit a tree and cracked it in half. Naru then fainted. She heard Tsunade yelling at her. _At this point I won't have to worry about Tatsumaki killing me._

* * *

Saku moved out the way as Sasuke and Kakashi advanced toward him. He then was hit from both sides and he hit the ground. He moaned. _Shit._ He then jumped out the way as Sasuke did a fire attack and Kakashi did lightening. He got hit from both sides and fell on the ground looking up at the sky._ I hate Dad and I hate Kakashi-Ojii-San._ He slowly sat up staring at them as he began catching his breath.

Kakashi and Sasuke looked at him and smirked. He began shivering. He didn't have a good feeling about this.

* * *

Jiraiya was laughing as he was sitting in a tree. Naruto appeared next to him and began laughing as well. Naoto growled and walked over to a bush to see what they were looking at her. He gasped when he saw three women in a swimsuits giggling and playing. Naoto began blushing but then shook his head.

"OI! DAD!! JIRAIYA-JII-CHAN STOP LOOKING AT THOSE GIRLS AND HELP ME TRAIN!!!" He yelled loudly on purpose. The girls gasped and ran away. Jiraiya groaned and looked at Naoto. Naruto hopped from a tree. "I'm telling Mom." Naruto lost all color in his face and remember the last time Satoru told Sakura, he then smiled.

"Hey, how about I teach you a super cool ninja move if you don't tell your mom."

"You promise."

"I promise." He smiled widely. Naoto began jumping up and down.

"YAY!!!"

Jiraiya smiled looking at him. _Just like his father….amazing._


	27. At Least The Main Rounds!

**_T_**he arena filled up quickly. People were excitedly talking. Tsunade sat down next to Gaara and his wife. He smiled at Tsunade.

"So how do you think the exams will be this year?" He asked. She cleared her throat and fixed her hat.

"Oh it'll be fun this year."

"I know Naruto's son is truly amazing, he defeated my daughter's fiancé and that's not easy. He was one of the strongest Genin in our village."

"Well, that's an Uzumaki for you." She said and they both giggled.

Sakura and Naruto walked over to them.

"Hello." Sakura smiled.

"Sakura-Chan." Tsukimi stood up and hugged her. "How are you?"

"I'm great how are you?"

"I'm fine, just waiting to see my daughter's fight. I heard about your daughter's opponent are you nervous?"

"No, she's grown so much over this month and I believe she'll be just fine. I just wonder how my son did." She looked at Naruto who was talking and laughing with Gaara.

* * *

Shikaku sighed deeply and rubbed his head.

"Why do I gotta be the first person here?" He asked looking at his father who sighed deeply as well.

"Because, you came with me so shut up." He said. Shikaku crossed his arms.

"And on top of that I gotta fight Ayase this really sucks." He moaned.

"Hmm." Shikamaru crossed his arms.

Norio walked over to Shikaku and sighed deeply. Shikaku placed his hands in his pockets. Shingo walked over to them and stood in line. Tatsumaki and Kumo walked over to the group as the three guys looked at them.

Shikamaru stared at them. He heard about how vicious they were from his wife. In a weird scary way they were both like the old Gaara which gave him the chills.

Kanji and Ayase made their way over to everyone.

"Shikaku are you ready?" She asked. He sighed deeply.

"Not really." He admitted as Kanji laughed.

"Ladies and gentlemen the number one ninja has arrived Uzumaki Naoto and I'm ready!! Believe it!!" He began dancing as they all sweat dropped.

* * *

Tsunade saw the young boy dancing and sighed.

"Naruto what did you and Jiraiya give that boy before you got here?" She asked the two men.

"Nothing why?" He shrugged. She sighed and pointed to where he was dancing. Sakura began blushing and shook her head. Naruto and Jiraiya began laughing. "He's just happy. He needs to get his energy out I guess." He laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"Where the hell is Sasuke?" Sakura asked looking around. "He and Kakashi better not pull another stunt like this again." Sakura said.

"Don't worry, don't worry we're here." Sasuke said walking to them. He then looked down and saw Naoto still dancing. "What the hell is he doing?" He asked.

"His battle dance." Naruto said blushing. He had to wonder if he was really that bad when he was younger.

* * *

"Naoto what the hell are you doing?" Saku asked walking over to him. Naoto looked at his friend and hugged him.

"Saku, it seems like forever since I've seen you." He smiled. Saku smiled and nodded.

"It does."

"That's funny I was the first one here and the last one out." Naru giggled as she walked over to her brother and Saku. They both looked at her.

"Naru, is that you?" Naoto asked. She blushed and nodded. She then ran her hand through her hair that was now at her shoulders.

"I cut my hair." She stated. Saku smiled at her.

"It looks great on you." He said and she blushed harder.

"Thank you." She said softly and looked away.

"Huh?" He looked at her looking confused.

Shikamaru then lit another cigarette and stood in front of the ten competitors.

"Alright, guys…and ladies listen." He said sternly. "This is an important competition, a lot of people are here, and I expect everyone to represent their village with pride and let's not try to kill anyone. If your opponent is KO stop the fight just for your sake because I can guarantee you, you will not become a Chunin if you kill your opponent. The only time it'll be probable to kill your opponent is when you have no choice." He looked at all of them. "Until then fight with honor and have fun but it won't get that far because I'll stop it." He said and took a puff of his cigarette. "The competition should be beginning soon."

* * *

Tenten sighed as she looked at her oldest son.

"I hope all goes well." She said.

"Daddy, what is Norio-Onii-San doing down there?" A little girl asked Neji. He smiled and looked at his four year old daughter.

"Well Takane, he's going to fight in the competition." He replied and crossed his arms. She nodded her head.

"Onii-San's gonna win right?" Her twin brother Takato asked.

"Of course he's gonna win." Norito replied to his younger brother. "Naru's gonna win as well."

Tenten and Neji giggled looking at their children.

"Hey are these seats taken?" Lee asked as he Hinata, Leiko and Hideki looked at them smiling.

"Hey guys." Tenten smiled. "Those four are just for you." She replied. They sat down.

"This is going to be exciting. I just know it." Lee smiled. Leiko yawned Norito looked at his older cousin and smirked.

"So how come you're in the competition?" He asked deciding to press some buttons. She glared at him.

"Because I wanted to sit next to you and steal your food." She then took his hot dog and began eating it.

"HEY!!" He exclaimed and growled.

* * *

Inoko sat down next to Chomichi and placed her crutches on the ground.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he munched on snacks.

"I'm fine but I'm worried about Naru she's fighting Tatsumaki." She sighed. Chomichi nodded his head.

"She'll be fine." He replied. Choji rubbed his eyes and looked at Ino.

"They need to start already what's taking so long?" He asked. Ino shook her head.

"I have no idea." She smiled and looked at the new addition to Choji's family. "She's so cute." Ino said looking at Chizu she smiled.

"Thank you." She looked at her daughter who was eight months. "Chio was a little unexpected." She giggled as Ino laughed and held her.

"Yeah, I understand that one." She looked at her youngest daughter who was playing with Akamaru.

"So does this run your family or something?" Kiba asked Shino who looked at him.

"What?"

"You guys are always advancing. I mean first your oldest son now your youngest son. I mean what the hell?" Shino began laughing and shrugged.

"What can you do?" Kiba just shook his head.

"Who is Shingo's opponent?" Akane asked.

"Temari's younger brother's son which is a little ironic because he was actually my opponent years ago." Shino replied.

* * *

"Uncle Kankuro where's Mommy?" Tetsumi asked looking around.

"She'll be here soon." He replied.

"Alright Tetsumi your turn." Kanami said as Tatsumi got off her lap. Tetsumi sat on her lap as Kanami began doing her hair. Kankuro began laughing.

"Too bad for Shikaku that his opponent is Ayase." He chuckled as Kanami shook her head. She then looked at Doborio who had his eyes on Naoto.

"Are you alright Doborio?" She asked. He nodded his head.

"Yes, that kid is truly amazing I wanna fight him again." He smirked. Kanami looked at him in shock. That was the first time she ever saw him show emotion. She then smiled maybe there was something more to him that Ayase saw.

Temari sat down next to Kankuro and yawned.

"I'm so tired." She rubbed her eyes and looked at Shikamaru. "He still has that cigarette in his mouth?! I'm gonna kill him." She growled. Kankuro laughed a little. He really felt bad for the guy but he figured he was the only one who could handle his sister.

* * *

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke took their seats in the front along with Kasumi, Satoru, Kazuma Kakashi and the other older Jonin leaders.

"YAY! Onii-Chan!" Kazuma shouted feeling excited. Satoru crossed his arms.

"Both my brother and sister are both gonna win."

"So is my brother!"

Shiro smiled looking at two small children. He then looked at Kiyomi who was lost in thought.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I feel just a little nervous for Naru that's all."

"I believe Naru will be fine." Shinji said taking a seat next to her.

Shikamaru looked around and the fire works went off to signal to begin.

"Alright, everyone but Naoto and Norio leave." He said and everyone else went up to the second floor.

Norio and Naoto faced each other. Shikamaru stood by them and cleared his throat. He looked over at the Kages who nodded their heads.

"Are you two ready?" He asked. They both nodded their heads. He took a step back. "Begin." He said and the fight was on.


	28. Match 1: Naoto Vs Norio

**_N_**aoto ran toward Norio and punched at him. Norio dodged the attack and kicked at Naoto who did a back flip. Norio closed his eyes before opening them._ Byakugan!_ He ran toward Naoto and began swinging at him. Naoto avoided the attacks and moved back creating distances between them.

_Alright, Naoto he's not someone you want to get hit by. Besides everyone is watching, I don't wanna disappoint my family._ Naoto thought to himself. His eyes widened in shock when Norio stood in the Hyuuga Taijutsu stance and stared at Naoto smirking.

"It's unfortunate that I was chosen as your opponent. But even if you lose all is not lost." He said. Naoto growled.

_This freaking guy._

Without another word Norio ran toward Naoto and began swinging at him quickly. Naoto closely watched Norio's hands and moved with him.

"Come on Nii-chan." Naru said crossing her fingers. Saku looked at Naru and saw how much she changed. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but she changed. He smiled a bit before looking back towards Naoto.

"YEAH NAOTO!!" Saku yelled. Naru looked at him and he winked at her. She blushed and they began cheering again.

Naoto put distances between them and made hand signs.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!" He shouted and ten figures appeared. They all ran toward Norio and began kicking and punching. He simply knocked them away one by one. He ran over to Naoto and hit his shoulder. The figure then disappeared. Norio looked around trying to find him. He then looked up and saw Naoto coming down with his foot aiming at him. Norio did a back flip to avoid contact. Naoto's foot hit the ground and he stood up straight panting as Norio was panting as well.

They both stared at each other and with a blink of the eye they were in combat again. Norio moved quickly trying to hit Naoto who kept blocking him. Naoto moved back and threw five Kunai and five Shurikens at him.

"Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!" Norio said and did a fast spin with a huge barrier made of charka surrounding him. The kunai and shurikens flew back towards Naoto and cut him up. He groaned out and fell to his knees.

Sakura gasped and sat forward. This was the first time she would see her children in a serious fight and she didn't know if she could handle it. Naruto placed his hand on his wife's shoulder. She smiled at him as they looked back at the fight.

Norito began cheering for his brother as did Leiko. She was good friends with Naoto but family came first.

Naoto slowly stood up and removed the sharp weapons from his skin. _It's gonna be hard to get at him when he has a major defense attack like that shit._ Naoto then made hand signs.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!" He shouted and made twenty shadow clones. They all ran toward them. Norio smiled and decided he wanted to have some fun. He spun around again knocking all the shadow clones away. Naoto gasped as he was in the air he began falling toward the Norio's charka barrier. He formed another clone that tossed him away from the barrier and dispersed after it hit the barrier. Naoto did a back flip and landed on his feet.

_Nice save. _Sasuke thought as he crossed his arms.

Naoto stared at Norio who stared back at him calmly. He had to come up with a plan. He knew it wouldn't be easy because much like his sister Norio was a genius as well.

"It's been nice playing with you but now I must finish this." Norio ran toward Naoto with high speed. "Eight Trigrams….Sixty Four Palms." Norio said and stood in stance.

"Oh no." Naru placed her hands the banister and gripped it. Saku growled.

_Shit! He's in serious trouble._

Norio ran toward Naoto and quickly struck him in both shoulders.

"Two points." Norio said and then struck Naoto four times. "Four points." He hit Naoto more times. "Eight points." Naoto groaned out in pain as the hits became quicker and sharper. "Sixteen Points….Thirty Two Points." He then hit Naoto really quickly countless of times. "Sixty Four Points." Naoto hit the ground hard and laid there motionless.

Sakura gasped and stood up as did Naruto. Shiro unfolded his arms and stared at Naoto.

_That's not good._

Norio panted heavily and placed his knee on the ground since he couldn't stand anymore that attack took everything outta him.

"It's over." He said in between pants. Shikamaru slowly stepped forward. _That certainly went quick._ He sighed removing the cigarette from his mouth.

"Not yet." Naoto weakly said and slowly sat up. Norio and Shikamaru stared at him in shock.

Neji looked surprised and then smiled. He wasn't surprised.

"No way! What is Naoto?" Norito asked in disbelief. "He's still able to move after being hit with the Sixty-Four Palm Jutsu."

_A-Amazing. _Leiko stared at Naoto and began blushing. _Naoto's gotten cooler over the past month._

Naoto slowly stood up and wobbled a bit trying to get his balance straight.

_N-No way._ Norio stared at him in shock. Norio then growled. "The match is over whether or not you can stand! I cut off all your charka flow!" He shouted. Shikamaru looked at Naoto who smirked.

"Don't count me out yet." Naoto said and placed his hands in a certain formation. He stared at Norio. "It's unfortunate that I was chosen as your opponent. But even if you lose all is not lost." He said as Norio gasped. Naoto then closed his eyes and began summoning his red charka. "BLOODLINE JUTSU! FIRE KYUUBI!" He shouted and his whole aura began glowing red. Everyone stared in shock.

Sakura smiled and sat back down. She knew her son wasn't going to lose not with his _I can do anything attitude_ like his father's.

Tsunade sighed deeply and shook her head. That Uzumaki Clan was sure interesting and it's only going to grow from here. She then smiled. _The fight has gotten interesting._

Naoto made hand signs and looked at Norio before smirking.

"TAJU! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!" He shouted and a massive number of Naotos appeared. The crowd began going wild.

"W-What the hell?" Norio looked in shocked and began trembling.

Shikamaru sighed deeply and rubbed his head. _Just like his father. How troublesome._

Norito and Leiko gasped in shock.

"Are those all illusions?" Norito asked his father. Neji shook his head no.

"Afraid not son they are all solid clones." He replied. Norito looked in shocked.

"What how can he this do?" He asked himself.

"YAY NII-CHAN!!!!" Naru shouted as Saku cheered. He definitely wanted to fight his best friend when he got the chance.

Norio looked around in shock._ There's no way I can handle all these clones in my condition but I have to try._ He calmly stood up and stared at the massive shadow clones.

They all ran toward Norio he summoned his charka and spun around creating a barrier as the shadow clones began dispersing against his charka barrier.

After thirty minutes Norio stopped and wobbled around trying to keep his balance. Naoto ran toward him and began punching and kicking him. Norio blocked his attacks and attacked back as Naoto did the same.

Norio then hit Naoto and gasped when the figure dispersed. He turned around and saw Naoto hitting his palm really quickly in differently angles. His eyes then widened in shock when Naoto held a round sphere of charka in his hand.

Everyone gasped in shock as Naruto and Jiraiya smiled. Tsunade stared at shock. _How it is that the Fourth Hokage's jutsu is being done within such short time from young Genin. He can do it with one hand he definitely beat his father learning that Jutsu._

"Rasengan!" Naoto pressed it against Norio's stomach and he went flying back. His back hit a tree rarely hard. Norio moaned and slowly opened his eyes feeling unable to move.

_This kid he's insane but he's truly powerful._ He smiled before closing his eyes. Naoto wobbled a bit trying to keep his balance.

Shikamaru looked at Norio who was passed out before looking at Naoto who looked like he was going to pass out any second. He then stepped forward.

"Uzumaki Naoto wins this match."

The crowd went crazy and began cheering.

"He won, he defeated Norio is that possible?" Leiko asked Neji. He laughed and nodded his head.

"It's possible like father like son." He smiled. In a way he was glad that Naoto defeated his oldest child he was beginning to get arrogant and he needed a reality check.

Naoto began jumping up and down.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" He began dancing his battle dance. Sakura and Naruto began blushing. Naru shook her head as Saku started laughing.

Shikamaru sighed. _He certainly got his energy back. _Shikamaru chuckled to himself.


	29. Match 2:Puppet Master vs Bug Master

**_N_**ext match Aburame Shingo and Kanji of the Sand Village!" He announced. Shingo walked over to the battle area. Kanji cracked his knuckles and stretched his back.

"Good luck cousin." Ayase smirked at him. Kanji just chuckled and made his way to the battle area. They both stood in front of each other. Shikamaru looked between the two._ This is freaky how history is repeating itself._ He then sighed deeply.

"Are you two ready?" He asked. They both nodded their heads. He took a step back. "Begin."

They both stared at each other waiting for one to make a move. Kanji smirked at his opponent.

"If you won't move I will." Kanji smirked and sent his puppet flying toward Shingo who put up a bug barrier. Kanji immediately withdrew his puppet back knowing the trick that was being used. Kanji moved his left hand and the puppet began shooting poisonous knives at the wall trying to penetrate it. Kanji then kicked back with his foot hitting Shingo in the chest. The figure then turned into bugs Kanji quickly moved away and the wall slowly started to crumble down. _This kid is freaky with all these bugs. If they get on me I'm in real trouble._ Kanji thought thinking about Shingo's fight with Chomichi.

Shingo slowly stood up and placed his hands in his pockets staring at Kanji.

"His demeanor is so….calm, it's sort of boring." Naoto stated as Saku nodded his head. Naru just shook her head and saw Tatsumaki staring at her. She smirked at Naru sending chills down her spine. Naru shivered and looked away.

Shingo made hand movements and made a triangle with his two index fingers and thumbs.

Kanji's eyes widened in shock as a swarm of bugs appeared behind Shingo making a triangle.

_Shit, I'm in real trouble. _Shingo moved his hands toward Kanji and the huge triangle shape of bugs made its way toward Kanji.

Ayase gripped the banister. If that hit her cousin he was done.

Kanji pulled out Fu his puppet of wind and made hand signs. The puppet's mouth opened and a large wind blew at the bugs sending them flying back. Kanji uses Tsuchi to attack Shingo who fixed his glasses. He avoided the puppets attack.

Kanji growled. This kid was starting to piss him off. He was use to his battles being quick. Tsuchi used poisonous needles to swing at Shingo who used his bugs to avoid the attack.

"Triple Poison Pin Needles!!" He shouted and Tsuchi held its hands out shooting a bunch of needles at triple speed. Shingo put up a bug wall and gasped when Fu came behind Shingo shot a sharp wind at him grazing his arm. Shingo jumped up and yelled out when a poisonous needle hit his arm.

"Shingo." Akane looked worried as Shino's fists tightened. Shinji fixed his shades and crossed his arms.

Kanji smirked. _Heh! That should slow you down for now._ Kanji smirked and sent Fu back towards Shingo who was grabbing his arm. Shingo then kicked the puppet back and distances himself. He moved out the way when Tsuchi began shooting poison needles at him again. He moved his body to avoid the attack. Fu came from behind and swung at Shingo who avoided the attack. He began breaking heavily.

_Damn it's getting hard to move with this poison._

Naru looked concerned.

"Shingo-kun." She whispered.

Shingo made hand signs and forward a spear made of bugs. He then ran towards Kanji and began swinging at him. Kanji moved back avoiding the attacks. He then went to cut the charka strings but the spear form burst from the contact. Kanji began laughing.

"Sorry it didn't work." He smirked. Shingo raised an eyebrow as he continued panting.

"It didn't?" He asked. Kanji gasped and looked down at his arms as the bugs began crawling on him.

"SHIT!!!" He started shaking his clothes but before he knew it the bugs covered him completely.

Shingo then fell on the ground and passed out as did Kanji.

Shikamaru looked between both the boys and rubbed his head.

"Hmm, it's a draw." He stated and both we were taken the medical facility.

Kankuro began laughing and shook his head.

"Dummy fell the same thing I did."

Shino just smirked to himself.


	30. Match 3: Vicious Tornado Storm

**_E_**veryone sat around anxiously waiting for the next match to being. Shikamaru cleared his throat.

"Arashi Tatsumaki and Uzumaki Naru." He called out. Tatsumaki smiled and hoped from the second floor. Naru took deep breaths trying to control her nerves. She was afraid she would start shaking from fear.

"Go head Naru kick her ass." Naoto smiled at his sister. Saku placed his hand on her shoulder.

"We're rooting for you." She nodded at both of them and hopped from the second floor.

Naruto looked at his daughter before looking back at Sakura.

"She cut her hair?" Sakura nodded. Naruto smiled and crossed his arms. "Wow, she looks exactly like you." He stated as Sasuke, Sakura and Kasumi gave him a strange look.

"You never noticed?" Sakura asked. He laughed and placed his hand behind his head.

"No." Sakura rolled her eyes. No wonder why her kids turned out the way they did. She just shook her head and smiled.

Tatsumaki stared at Naru with vicious eyes. Naru looked back at her with an expressionless face. Shikamaru looked between the two girls.

"Ready?" He asked they both nodded. He took a step back. "Begin." He stated.

Tatsumaki did hand signs and sent a swirling wind toward Naru. Naru dodged the wind and did hand signs.

"KATON! GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!" She blew fire at Tatsumaki who countered it with a wind attack. They both stared at each other.

Tsunade crossed her arms watching Tatsumaki closely. _That girl is evil. I have a feeling she doesn't care too much about being a Chunin she's after blood…Naru's blood._ She gripped her fists.

Naru gripped her fists that were covered by black gloves and ran towards Tatsumaki punching at her. Tatsumaki smirked and avoided the attacks. Naru swung her fist toward her jaw Tatsumaki jumped back nearly missing the attack. Naru then jumped in the air aiming toward her. Tatsumaki jumped out the way as Naru's fist hit the ground and made a huge hole.

"What?!" Tatsumaki looked at Naru as everyone sat in complete shock. Jiraiya sighed deeply.

_Just what we need a third Tsunade._

Naoto and Saku looked in shock. They both looked at each other before looking back at the young kunoichi.

Shikamaru shook his head. _This is getting dangerous._

Naru looked at Tatsumaki and smirked.

"I missed this time I missed but next time I won't." She smirked. Tatsumaki pulled out her sword.

_I see…I'll have to kill her, if I don't kill her she'll break some bones. She surely improved._ She closed her eyes and began channeling her charka in the sword. Her sword began glowing and she opened her eyes. She smirked at Naru and ran towards her. Naru moved out the way as the sword came crashing down making a bigger hole then Naru's.

Naru landed on her stomach and looked in shocked. _This is bad. She's trying to kill me._

Inoko held her hands together chest level as she watched the battle. She just hoped Naru got her.

Naru looked at Shikamaru who was staring at Tatsumaki closely. He then looked back at Naru. Naru slowly stood up and began making hand signs.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!" She formed four clones and their hands began glowing a light blue. She ran toward Tatsumaki trying to hit her. She smirked.

"It's not gonna work I know that attack!" She swung her sword slicing all five figures in half at the waist.

Shikamaru gasped and stepped forward.

"NARU!!!" Naruto shouted as he and Sasuke stood up looking scared. Naoto was about to jump over the banister but Saku held him back.

Tatsumaki laughed.

"End." She gasped when Naru appeared behind her and punched her in the back full force. Everyone heard a sickening bone shatter as Tatsumaki hit the ground. Naru laughed holding her fist up.

"That's how you do it Uzumaki style!!!" Shikamaru looked at Tatsumaki and stepped forward. He couldn't believe how quickly the match was over.

"Don't count me out yet." Tatsumaki said and appeared behind Naru who gasped. The figure of Tatsumaki slowly disappeared. Naru began shaking as Tatsumaki smirked. "You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" She swung her sword at Naru slicing her in half. A log then fell on the ground. Tatsumaki growled and Naru came down punching another hole in the ground. Tatsumaki gripped her sword tightly and put distances between them._ She needs close combat. If I stay away from her I can avoid that insane strength of hers._

She then swung her sword toward Naru and sharp wind spears hit Naru cutting her up. She screamed out in pain and fell to her knees panting heavily. Tatsumaki smirked and swung her sword at her again making more wind spears cut her up. She started doing the move over and over creating unbearable gashes on the young ninja's body.

Sakura gripped Naruto's hand tightly feeling very afraid. She couldn't bare watching her daughter get hurt this badly. Naruto growled he really wanted Shikamaru to stop the fight already. Enough was enough.

Tatsumaki smiled and went in for her kill. She ran toward Naru holding her sword up. She was going to kill her and no one was going to stop her.

Shikamaru moved forward to stop the match but it was too late Tatsumaki slammed her sword down creating the dust to kick up. Everyone sat on edge of their seats feeling afraid.

Inoko began shaking. _Naru-chan._ She thought sadly.

The dust cleared and everyone gasped in shocked as did Tatsumaki when she saw Naru holding her blade. The gloves on Naru's hands began to sizzle from the heat of the sword. Naru kicked Tatsumaki in the chest and began doing hand signs. Red charka began to form around her. She smirked as Tatsumaki looked at her in shock.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!!!!" She shouted and three figures appeared. They all ran toward Tatsumaki and began swinging. She dodged the attacks as holes began forming on the ground. Naru landed a punch on the female ninja and sent her flying back.

Tatsumaki grabbed her right arm and growled.

"Now, I'm pissed the fuck off!!" She roared out and swung her sword with her good arm. Naru dodged the attacks Tatsumaki appeared behind Naru and slashed her back with the blade creating a huge gash. Naru let out an ear piercing and fell to her knees. Tatsumaki then punched Naru in the face as hard as she could.

Blood came from the young ninja's mouth and she spit out a tooth. She groaned from the pain in her back. She began shivering she never felt pain like this.

Naoto and Saku stared in horror as they saw the blood pouring from her gash. Ayase growled feeling anger.

Shikamaru put out his cigarette and stepped forward.

"This match is over." He said. Tatsumaki looked at him and smirked evilly. She then ran toward Naru getting ready to strike her. She jumped in the air and aimed her sword at Naru who was still shivering.

Her blade came crashing down and dust flew up once again from the impact of the sword. Everyone stood up and gasped. Tsunade and Gaara moved from their seats trying to see what happened. Inoko stood up but then stumbled back in pain. Chomichi caught her and held her up.

Once the dust cleared everyone saw Naruto holding Tatsumaki's blade with his bare hands. Blood began running down his arms. Naruto glared at her with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"THE MATCH IS OVER!!" He yelled at her. She withdrew her sword and cracked her arm back into its place shocking Naruto and Shikamaru.

"Very well."

"Tatsumaki." Shikamaru called out to her. She looked at him as she sheathed her sword.

"You violated the rules. I said the match was over and you still attacked. You have been disqualified." He told her. She smirked and nodded.

"Very well." She bowed her head and walked away.

Naruto turned to his daughter who was on the ground crying. He gently picked her up trying not to touch her wound as Sakura ran over to them. She looked at her daughter and began crying.

"Naru, Naru are you alright?" She asked when Naru didn't respond Sakura became hysterical.

"Sakura…" Naruto called out to her sternly. She slowly looked at him. He spoke never taking his eyes off his daughter. "You are a doctor, relax, now let's get her to the hospital she needs immediate care." He stated. Sakura looked at him in shock. She never seen him like this before. He looked like he wanted to cry just as she was but he was being strong, he was being strong for her, Naru and the boys. He was strong for his family. Sakura looked down feeling ashamed that her emotions took over.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as tears fell from her eyes. Naruto then smiled at her softly.

"It's alright. Let's go." He whispered. She nodded and they both disappeared.

Tsunade growled gripping her fists. Jiraiya sighed deeply.

"What kind of girl is she?" He asked to no one in particular.

"I have a feeling those ninjas aren't here for the exams." Gaara stated as Tsunade nodded.

"I agree."

Tatsumaki walked up the steps looking as though nothing happened. Instantly Naoto ran over to her getting ready to punch the hell outta her. Just before his fist could come in contact with her Kumo grabbed his wrist with amazing speed.

"You touch my teammate you fight me." Kumo told him darkly. Naoto glared at him snatching his wrist from him.

"BRING IT ON BASTARD!!! I'LL KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!!!" He roared out in rage. Ayase and Shikaku stared at him in shock. They've never seen him so vicious before. Saku walked over to his best friend and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Let me handle him Naoto after all he is my opponent." Saku stared at him and Kumo looked back at him.

"It's the bitch behind him I want!" Naoto snapped. Tatsumaki laughed and leaned against the wall. She then looked at Naoto.

"You couldn't get me if you were the last guy on this planet." She teased causing Naoto to growl with angry.

Ayase and Shikaku stared at her before looking back at each other.

Shikamaru waited for the crowd to calm down. He then cleared his throat.

"Next match, Nara Shikaku and Ayase of the Sand Village." He announced. Shikaku sighed deeply as Ayase jumped from the banister. He decided to take the steps so he could think of a bunch of strategies. This was going to be one crazy fight.


	31. Match 4: Family Affair

**_N_**aruto stared at Sakura as she healed Naru's back. Naru stared at the ground silently.

"She's gonna be alright right?" Naruto asked his wife. She nodded her head and sighed.

"Yeah, luckily for her Tatsumaki didn't hit any organs." She sighed again. Naruto looked at his hands that were in bandages before looking out the window.

_Arashi Tatsumaki huh….if you say her name in reverse Tatsumaki Arashi that would mean Tornado Storm, Karada Atama or Atama Karada…means head body. Fuyu Haiiro or Haiiro Fuyu means Gray Winter. But the one I'm worried about is Kuari Kumo just like that his name means Dark Cloud and that can't be good. All four of those ninjas something is off about them._

Sakura looked at her daughter.

"Are you alright?" She asked but Naru didn't reply she just covered her face in shame. Sakura's heart broke. "Honey, don't be ashamed, everyone loses sometime in their lives. You should be grateful you have your life right now that girl was trying to kill you."

"And that wouldn't have happened if I was strong enough!" Naru suddenly shouted snapping Naruto from his thoughts. He looked at Naru as she began crying. "I may never win any of my battles ever again. I may always lose. What kind of ninja is that?!!" She cried. Sakura sighed and looked sad. She was about to speak until Naruto cut her off.

"Naru, if you honestly feel that way then give me your Konoha forehead protector and resign from being a ninja." He told her sternly causing Sakura and Naru to look at him in shock. "If you wanna stop being a ninja then give over your forehead proctor and stop crying about it." He snapped.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled at him.

"No, she has to hear this Sakura." He then looked at his daughter who had tears falling from her eyes as she began crying. "Being a ninja is about experience, you learn from your mistakes and you improve so you don't make the same mistakes again. You're gonna lose and you're gonna be near death when you go on missions but that's being a ninja." He told her softly. He then knelt down so he was face to face with her. He then smiled. "Your mother and I went through the same thing but we never gave up and look where we are now." Sakura knelt down next to Naruto.

"I took the Chunin exams twice. I didn't pass the preliminary rounds when I first took the Chunin exams. You should be thankful you got this far." Sakura smiled softly.

"Did I dishonor the Uzumaki family?" She asked softly. Naruto chuckled and rubbed her head.

"No, you made us proud because you gave it all you had and that is what we are about. Giving something all we have. I'm proud of you and you're always a winner in my eyes." He kissed her forehead. She smiled.

"Thank you Daddy."

Sakura wiped her eyes and sighed deeply. She was happy she had her daughter.

Shikamaru looked between his niece and son.

"Are you two ready?" Ayase nodded as Shikaku grunted. Shikamaru took a step back. "Begin." He stated.

Ayase lifted her hand up and smirked.

"So…cousin, are you ready to lose?" She asked. He sighed deeply and rubbed his head.

"I swear this sucks." He sighed again. Ayase held her hand out toward Shikaku and sand came out a gourd with a sharp tip at the end. She smirked.

"Let's get this fight started." She chuckled and moved her fingers forward. A bunch of small and spears shot out toward Shikaku. He moved out the way.

_Damnmit I see Ayase is gonna make me work. Shit! I hate family sometimes._

Ayase moved her fingers some more and the spears continued to shoot out at Shikaku. He continued to move with speed as he avoided the attacks. Ayase laughed as she continued shooting spears at him.

Kanji sat down and rubbed his head.

"How's the fight so far?" He asked his father. Kankuro crossed his arms.

"I don't know but right now Ayase has the upper hand." He replied as Kanji nodded his head.

Shikaku did a back flip to avoid the attack. He then ran towards Ayase just when she attacked. He moved off to the side and threw a kunai at her. A block of sand caught the kunai before it could hit her. She laughed.

"Foolish cousin that won't work." She smirked. The sand then blew up causing Ayase to hit the ground. She looked at Shikaku who smirked. He then threw three more at her. She moved out the way as they exploded as well. Shikaku ran towards Ayase and swung at her. She blocked his attack and kicked him in the chest sending him in the air. He did a flip and landed on his feet. He then looked at the sky._ Just a little bit more._

Ayase read his movements and jumped back into a shade. She smirked.

"You are very stupid. I'm not falling for that shadow possession jutsu." She told him. He just laughed.

"I didn't expect you to." He then did hand signs and took a deep breath and blew a strong wind at her. The sand protected her he then began throwing kunais with explosive tags at her one right after the other blowing up the sand. He ran towards her as he continued throwing the weapons. Ayase growled getting angry. She did hand signs and sharp sand spears shot out towards him. He blocked his face as he got hit in different directions.

_This shit is annoying. She's far stronger then I am and I'm here like an idiot flipping around like a monkey. This is really pissing me off._ He closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

Shikamaru looked at his son. _What the hell is this kid doing?_

Temari growled. _Shikaku…_

Ayase stared at him. _He's thinking of a strategy I gotta stop him._ She then shot sand spears at him. Shikaku dodged the spears with his eyes still closed shocking everyone around even his parents.

He then did hand movements and extended his shadow out toward Ayase. She gasped and moved out the way realizing the sun moved._ That's what he was doing. Stalling time…Smart cousin…real smart._ She smirked and moved further into the shade.

Shikaku did hand signs and blew wind at her. Her sand blocked it and he ran towards her. He began punching and kicking the sand. Ayase moved back as he continued punching and kicking her. She growled.

"Shikaku it's useless. You can't defeat me I'm too strong." She told him.

"Exactly, I know I can't beat you so instead I'll just trap you." He said and then caught her shadow. She gasped when she realized what he did.

Gaara chuckled and crossed his arms. _That nephew of mine…very good move._

Kankuro looked in shock.

"Amazing he kept punching and kicking at her to get her out of the shade so he can catch her shadow. He's smart." He said. Temari smiled and nodded.

"Of course both of his parents are genius ninjas after all."

Ayase stared at her cousin as he looked back at her. He then let go of her shadow and yawned loudly.

"I'm done." He replied. Ayase looked at him as though he was insane.

"Say what?" Ayase crossed her arms looking at him. He rubbed his head.

"I quit, I'm tired and I refuse to waste anymore charka. I refuse to use anymore of my brain." He replied. Shikamaru stepped forward to end the fight. Ayase walked over to Shikaku and punched him in the head knocking him on the ground.

"Take that!!" She yelled at him. Shikamaru crossed his arms he decided to let his son get his beaten for a little while longer. It was actually quite amusing.

Naoto laughed a bit. He wanted to check on his sister but he also wanted to show his friend support. He looked down. He didn't know what to do. Saku looked at Naoto.

"Go check on Naru, she needs her big brother. I know that you both will be rooting for me." Saku said as if he read Naoto's mind. Naoto smiled at him.

"No wonder why you're my best friend." He laughed. Saku faced him fully.

"No, we're brothers." Saku told him and they gave each other a high five.

"Right, as soon as I finish looking at Naru, I'm coming back here and you better not lose because if you lose that means you're weaker then I am." Naoto taunted his friend.

"Yeah whatever." Saku smirked as Naoto left.

He ran into the hospital room and saw Naru lying on her stomach talking with their parents. He gently knocked on the door. Naru looked at him and smiled.

"Nii-Chan."

"Hey kiddo. How are you doing?" He asked and knelt down before her.

"I'm fine, Mommy healed me. I just need to rest." She sighed. Naoto nodded his head.

"Saku's getting ready to fight." He told her. She gasped and looked at him.

"So why are you here?!" She yelled at him. He looked at her in confusion.

"Um…I came here to check on you."

"No, go cheer on Saku. He needs our support. Oh I wish I could go." She sighed deeply. Naoto looked down before looking at his mother. She sighed and slowly nodded her head.

"Naru, get on my back we're going to cheer on our teammate." He told her. Naruto helped his daughter sit up. She winced in pain as Naoto held her on his back. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Let's go." He then ran out the room causing her to yell out in pain.   
"NAOTO BE CAREFUL!!!" Sakura yelled but her yell fell on deaf ears. Naruto just laughed.

When Naoto and Naru arrived to the arena Saku and Kumo were on the battlefield glaring at each other.

"GO SAKU!!!!" Naoto and Naru yelled. Saku looked surprised and saw the Uzumaki siblings. He smiled at them and looked at Naru. He gave her the thumbs up. She blushed.

Shikamaru lit another cigarette which made his wife growl. He took a puff of his cigarette and looked between the two.

"Are you ready?" He asked. They both nodded. He took a step back. "Begin."

Saku and Kumo threw their fists at each other making their fists clash.


	32. Match 5: Battle to the Death

This chapter may get a little confusing if you didn't read the first arc Sasuke Returns. I say you should read it so you know what the hell is going on. Just some friendly advice…. thank you and please keep up the reviews I love to hear what you think.

* * *

**_S_**aku and Kumo both jumped back creating distances between each other. Kumo smirked.

"I wanted to fight you for a very long time Uchiha."

"Heh! The feeling is mutual." He smirked. Saku then made hand signs and took a deep breath. "KATON! GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!!!" He blew fire at Kumo who easily dodged the attack.

"My turn." Kumo made hand signs. "Wind Release!" He shouted and a sharp wind flew towards Saku who easily dodged the attack. Saku activated his Sharingan and Kumo smiled. _Just what I wanted._ He ran towards Saku and began punching and kicking at him. Saku reading his movements found it easy to avoid the attacks. "Not bad for a third rate ninja." Kumo smirked. Saku growled and placed his hands on the ground and kicked Kumo in the chest who did a back flip and landed on his feet.

"Heh! If I'm third rate then you must not even have a ranking." He snapped.

"Hmm." Kumo smirked and ran towards him again punching and kicking him. Saku easily avoided the attacks.

_Why is he using such basic fighting skills? He's up to something._ Shiro thought crossing his arms he then looked at his father who was watching the fight with an expressionless face.

Kumo placed his foot on Saku's chest and kicked himself up into the air. He then did hand signs and smirked.

"KATON! GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!!!" He blew a large fireball at Saku. Before Saku could move Kumo sliced through the fireball and swung his sword at Saku who just barely managed to get away.

"Easy Saku." Naru whispered. Naoto watched as his heart raced.

_That was a close one. I have to keep my eyes on this bastard._ Saku thought.

Kumo stared at Saku black pupils meeting black pupils. They both stared at each other with such an aggression if looks could kill they both would be rioting in hell.

"Let me state this now Uchiha. I don't care if I become Chunin or not. I entered this competition to fight the best of the best. Unfortunately I was put in a weak class because everyone in this competition is weak. Including you...I however do have some interest in the kids with the red charka." He looked at Naru and Naoto. He then looked back at Saku. "You are just a stepping stone and I do not think of you as my equal. So I will be killing you here and now even if they stop this battle." Kumo then closed his eyes and began chanting words in a foreign language. "GOKITO, ABIME, DOTOO, ITSU, KONARA, GOSITO…..VA!!!!" He slowly opened his eyes and his pupils became a dark gray and the sky started getting cloudy. Saku looked around not knowing what to expect.

Sasuke stood up._ What kind of jutsu did he use?_

Tatsumaki smirked. _He apparently must think of Saku as something for him to use that attack. He's so dramatic._ She rolled her eyes a bit.

His black blade began glowing and a black aura began swirling around his body. Naru gripped Naoto's shoulders.

"Nii-Chan what is he doing?" She asked feeling nervous.

"I don't know but Saku better do something or get outta there."

Shikamaru looked around.

"Shit this is bad, I gotta get outta here. Why can't these brats just have a simple tournament? We gotta start checking the mental capacity of these kids." He then left the area going to where the Kages were.

Shiro stood up.

"SAKU GET OUTTA THERE!!!" He yelled at his little brother.

"NO!!" He shouted back. Shiro growled.

"This isn't the time the start attacking brave!!" He yelled back. Sasuke placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Let me him be. SAKU DO IT!!!" Sasuke shouted.

Saku knelt down a bit and grabbed his left arm as he started summoning up his charka. Shiro gasped and looked at his father and Kakashi.

"You two taught him Chidori?" He asked.

"Sort of, this is his own version of it. I'm afraid Saku has surpassed us all even you I'm afraid." Kakashi told Shiro who looked stunned.

Saku formed a giant ball of lighting in his hand he then formed another one in his other hand.

Kumo began laughing.

"So you're not that weak huh?"

* * *

Akamaru barked at Kiba who nodded his head. He looked at his section.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!!!!" He shouted and covered his two youngest daughters and his wife.

Shino formed a bug wall. Gaara put a sand barrier as did Ayase. Tatsumaki made hand signs and protected herself with a barrier.

* * *

Both the boys ran toward each other and both attacks hit each other full force causing a huge explosion.

Dust from rumble and dirt filled the area as the arena was awkwardly silent. Everyone looked around not seeing any signs of either boy. Naru slowly got off Naoto's back and gripped the banister.

"SAKU!!!!" She screamed ignoring her pain. "SAKU!!!!" She screamed again as tears filled her eyes.

Naruto used a wind attack to clear the area. Saku laid on the ground badly bleed and not moving. Kumo was panting heavily leaning against his sword that was in the ground. He looked just a bad as Saku. He pulled his sword out the ground and stabbed Saku in the shoulder. He then pulled out his sword to strike again this time to kill him. Sasuke appeared in front of the boy but looked in shocked when Tatsumaki appeared in front of him just as fast.

"I believe this belongs to me." She picked Kumo's body up and grabbed his sword. She then disappeared. Sasuke looked down at his son. _Those are no normal genin._ He then knelt down. Shiro appeared next to his father as did Naruto and Naoto.

Sasuke picked Saku up and smiled.

"He's fine, he's breathing." Sakura walked over to them.

"Let's get him to the emergency room."

Naru dropped to her knees and began crying. She then screamed out from her gash opening up again.

* * *

Tsunade sat with Gaara at her office and sighed.

"How do we judge those matches? It became so graphic. The first two were fine and so was Ayase and Shikaku's fight. But…but Naru and Saku had it the worse." She rubbed her head.

Gaara crossed his arms and sighed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Tsunade replied. The door opened and Shikamaru walked into the room with Shiro.

"We have some upsetting news." Shiro began catching Tsunade and Gaara's attention.

* * *

Tatsumaki placed a cold towel on Kumo's head as he was shivering. Atama leaned against the wall of the room.

"This is bad you guys didn't complete the mission." He stated. Tatsumaki glared at her _"leader". _

"How the hell do you expect us to kill them when they have so many interferences? I could've fought Kyuubi himself but that just would've brought more attention to myself." She snapped at him. He sighed and rubbed his head.

"It can't be helped. We have to leave the village anyway. It's time we report back we don't want the boss waiting."

Kumo slowly sat up still shivering.

"I need charka. I need it." He said in a raspy voice. Tatsumaki stood up and brought an unconscious Haiiro over to him. Kumo grabbed his throat and opened his mouth. He then sucked the soul right from Haiiro and threw him on the floor. Instantly his body shriveled up. Kumo stood up and placed his clothes back on. "What are the plans now?" He asked Atama.

"We leave before they get to us." He then opened a door that was seal in the floor. Kumo and Tatsumaki jumped into the passageway. Atama closed it behind himself and seal it back.

* * *

Saku slowly opened his eyes and saw his mother fixing the curtains.

"M-Mom." He whispered. Kasumi turned to him and smiled. She then kissed his forehead.

"Good morning. I'm glad to see you're up, how do you feel?" She asked sitting on the bed. He wanted to sit up but couldn't move. Kasumi saw the distress in her son's face. "Don't try to move honey. Your body is still healing." She told him. He sighed and looked around his surroundings.

"I'm home?" He looked at her. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes, we brought you home yesterday." She told him. "Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Ok, I'll prepare food for you." She smiled and walked out his room. Saku sighed and forced himself to sit up. He moaned and leaned against his headboard. His body felt so heavy. He felt as if he actually died and came back to life.

There was a soft knock on his door.

"Come in." He said. The door opened and he smiled at the pink kunoichi. "Hey Naru."

"Hey Saku. Auntie Kasumi told me you just woke up." She said walking in the room holding a vase full of flowers. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. You brought me flowers huh?" She began blushing.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked shyly. He laughed softly.

"No, I was just teasing you. Thank you." She smiled and placed the flowers on his night table. "How long was I out for?" He asked looking at his hands that were wrapped in bandages.

"Three weeks. I didn't know if you were ever gonna get up again." She said sitting on the bed. She then hugged his waist and began crying. "I'm happy you're ok Saku." She looked at him. He began blushing and smiled at her.

"Thanks, I'm glad you're alright as well." They both looked at each other and smiled.

"WELL, WELL, WELL, what do we have here?" Naoto asked standing at the door with Shikaku, Chomichi, Inoko, Leiko, Norio, Ayase, Doborio and Kanji. They both turned a differently color and Naru let go if his waist.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!" She shouted. Naoto placed his hands behind his head.

"Saku you perv, my sister is only nine." He laughed. Saku growled.

"NAOTO!!!!" He yelled and then grabbed his stomach in pain. "It hurts!" He moaned. Naru looked concerned.

"Saku!"

"Aww Naru has her first real crush." Inoko and Leiko teased.

"Stop it!!" She shouted. Ayase crossed her arms and began laughing.

* * *

Tatsumaki, Atama and Kumo arrived to a land hidden faraway from any other civilization. They walked into a large building and sat before an evil looking man. He slowly opened his eyes.

"It's about time you three return however I feel you three did not do what you were suppose to did you?" He asked.

Atama cleared his throat.

"No, sir, if we did our cover would've been blown."

"I see. But did you gather the information I need?" He asked.

"Yes, we know all the Uchihas and everything you wanted to know." He nodded his head.

"And what is of this Kitsune Clan I've been hearing about?"

"I fought with one of the Kitsune's children. She's a young girl, highly advanced and her strength is extraordinary." She said releasing her current form revealing the form of a woman in her late teens.

"The middle Uchiha is what you've been looking for. He can carry your legacy." Kumo said also releasing his form that of a man in his late teens.

"Hmmm….I see, that sister of mine married herself a man with a strong legacy. Well, we'll see how strong you and your family have grown Hiza." He smiled evilly.


	33. In Four

Sorry it took so long with updating, I've been very busy here are the last chapters I hope u enjoy

* * *

"**_W_**e still haven't found anything. We recently found a body and a secret passage way that leads out of the town. But that's all." Shiro reported to Tsunade and the Sannin.

"What the hell is this about?" Tsunade growled. She then looked at Shiro. "We have reports about the rouge ninjas that the king from the Land of the Nekos was talking about we're going to take him up on his offer and we're going to send the ANBU Black Ops on this mission."

Shiro nodded his head.

"Very well."

"You have been promoted to lead the ANBUs in this mission." Tsunade told him. He looked at her in shock.

"But I'm not even a member." He told her. She smiled.

"You weren't a member as of now you are. You earned it." She handed him his equipment. He smiled and then looked at her.

"Don't you think it's a little unfair though for those who actually tried out? I mean if I wanted to be an ANBU member I would've tried out." He told her. She nodded her head.

"I understand you perfectly Shiro but right now this is urgent and urgent situations call for urgent arrangements." She told him. He nodded his head.

"How long will the mission be?"

"How ever long it takes you to do what you gotta do." She replied. He nodded his head and looked down. He knew he was going to be away from home for a long time. He looked down thinking about his current situation.

The door opened and Naru walked into the room.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to barge in like this but we have a problem. How do you expect me to train a bunch of students who are older than I am?!" She yelled at the fifth Hokage. She sighed.

"Naru…you are far wiser then the adults and you have the best abilities to teach them." Naru sighed and crossed her arms.

"Tsunade-Baa-Chan, I'm not Naoto you can't gasp me up like that."

"You get a week off from the academy if you do it."

"You got a deal." Naru smiled widely.

Tsunade smiled looking at the young girl…no the young teenager. She was now fourteen years old, beautiful as ever and had a temper to be reckoned with. Her hair was still short, she was now wearing a pink one piece dress that stopped at her knees with a dark pink fox symbol on the back, black leggings underneath, matching sandals and her forehead protector still rested on her waistline. Not to mention she was now a Jonin.

Shiro began laughing and put his arm around Naru.

"You sure drive a hard bargain."

"Sure do." She smiled and crossed her arms.

Saku and Naoto walked into the office.

"You guys are back already?" Sakura asked looking in shock. Naoto and Saku laughed.

"It was a piece of cake." Naoto smiled widely as Saku handed Tsunade the report. "A couple of bandits couldn't handle us." He laughed some more.

Naoto was now seventeen years old. His blonde hair grew a little but not too long, his looks were much more mature he was taller and toner. He was wearing black pants, with a black long sleeve shirt with an orange fox symbol on the back he had on matching ninja sandals with his head protector sitting on his forehead.

Saku stood a little taller then Naoto. His black hair was cut short, he was very toned. He was very much a heart throb to many. He was also wearing black pants, with a black long sleeve shirt with the Uchiha symbol on his back, he hand on matching ninja sandals and his forehead protector sat on his forehead.

"I guess it was for a couple of Jonin right?" Tsunade laughed. Sakura shook her head.

"You two are so restless." She giggled.

* * *

Naru walked with Naoto and Saku throughout the village.

"I wonder what happened to Tatsumaki and Kumo. They just disappeared without a trace." She sighed. Naoto rubbed his head and crossed his arms.

"I'm sure they'll be back."

Saku looked at Naru and smiled.

"Naru, I see you're finally starting to blossom at this rate when you get older you might have a chance with me." He told her. She growled and elbowed him in the stomach which caused him great pain from her strength. She walked ahead him.

"Don't be a pervert Saku and besides you don't have a chance with me." She stuck her tongue out at him and ran off giggling. Naoto began laughing and placed his hands behind his head.

* * *

Kasumi looked out the window and sighed deeply. The rain was coming down heavily and the thunder was loud and the lighting was bright. She rubbed her head that began throbbing.

"Kasumi, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked walking over to her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Just thinking." She replied and looked back at out the window. He sat down next to her.

"So you're gonna be gone a long time? Can I have your room?" Saku asked.

"NO! I want it!"' Kazuma shouted looking at Saku. He ignored his little brother and looked at his older brother and smiled.

"So whadda say Nii-chan?"

Shiro rolled his eyes and sat at the diner room table not too far from his parents.

"I say bug off and leave me alone." Shiro snapped and looked at the report that Tsunade gave him. Kazuma looked at the paper and smiled.

"I'm gonna go on high ranked missions too just like you." He told him. Shiro smiled at him. Saku shook his head.

"You gotta get outta ninja school first." He smiled once he realized he hit a nerve. Kazuma punched him in between the legs.

"How's that?!!" He shouted and Saku fell over in pain. Shiro burst out laughing.

Sasuke looked over at his sons and shook his head.

"Do we really have to claim them?" He asked. She began laughing.

"Yes, they all look like you anyway." She smiled as he sighed and nodded.

The lights in the house went out for a moment before going back on.

"That lighting storm is really strong out there." Shiro said. Sasuke looked out the window.

"It sure is."

"I heard the wind is strong and brutal. You better make sure the roof is on tightly." A voice replied causing the family to freeze. They all looked toward the diner room doorway and saw a slim man with long black hair and evil red eyes leaning against the wall.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke snapped jumping in front of his family. Shiro and Saku stood by their father's side.

He just laughed and looked at Kasumi.

"You don't remember Hiza?" He asked. She shook her head.

"You have me confused with someone else. My name is Kasumi. Uchiha Kasumi." She stated. He nodded his head.

"Oh…no wonder why I couldn't find you, you changed your name. Now is that really fair?" He asked. She stared at him.

"I don't know who you are and I don't know what you're talking about. My name has always been Kasumi."

"No, you're name is Karada Hiza and you are from the clan that associates with body parts. Hiza your name means knee you can control how that joint works on your body or someone else's." He told her. Kasumi shook her head and hugged her nine year old son close to her.

"No! Go away! I don't know you!" She yelled and began trembling. Saku and Shiro stared at their mother in shock. She was always so poised and kept herself in check. They have never seen her this emotional before.

"Mommy." Kazuma whispered.

"Do you remember Hiza? You were orphaned because your older brother killed your family…your mother, your father, your little brother and sister." He said. Shiro and Saku looked at Kasumi in shock.

"Mom, you too?" Saku asked. She dropped to her knees and began crying.

"Please stop go away."

Sasuke growled and pulled out his Kusanagi sword.

"You dare enter another man's home and make his wife cry in front of her children. I will not forgive you." With a blink of an eye Sasuke swung his sword at the man.

Shiro and Saku took a step back and began trembling when they saw the man crouching down with his feet on Sasuke's blade. Sasuke looked in shocked at the man who was standing on his sword's blade. Kasumi's eyes widened in horror as she looked at him closely.

"Karada." She whispered. He smiled and jumped off Sasuke's blade and did a small flip in the air. He then kicked Sasuke in the back sending him flying forward into the wall. Karada landed on his feet and smirked.

"I see you remember Hiza. Now…which one of your sons will you give to me?" He asked. "I only kept you alive because I knew you would marry a strong man and produce an heir for me. So which one, the oldest, the middle or the youngest?"

"None of them!" She yelled at him feeling disgusted. Karada nodded his head and looked at two older boys before looking at the youngest one in Kasumi's arms.

He walked over to Saku and smiled.

"I heard about you. I see you fought Kumo and nearly killed him."

"He was working for you?" Saku asked as his anger was building up. Karada nodded his head.

"Does that make you mad?" He asked feeding off of Saku's anger. Shiro noticed it.

"Relax Saku." He told him. Saku growled out and punched Karada in the face. Karada smiled and pushed his face against Saku's fist. Saku looked in shocked as his fist was being pushed back from just from the force of his face.

"You are a feisty one, young nephew. I like you." He smirked and plucked him in the stomach. Saku covered his mouth and then dropped to his knee. He coughed up blood. Shiro knelt down to help his brother. Sasuke slowly stood up in pain.

Karada looked back at Kasumi and held up four fingers.

"In Four." He replied. "I will come back and destroy Konoha. There's some things I gotta do that's gonna take a while so I'm telling you all this because I want you to prepare for an all out war. The Flourishing Leaf Village shall be no more." He laughed evilly and disappeared.

Kasumi covered her face and began sobbing as all the memories she tried so hard to forget started coming back. Sasuke ran over to his wife and hugged her tightly. Saku cursed under his breath and wiped the blood from his mouth. He was just plucked and he did something. Shiro sighed deeply. He had a bad feeling about this.


	34. Epilogue

**_N_**aru looked down sadly. Naruto sighed deeply feeling bad. He then hugged his only daughter tightly.

"There's a reason you can't come." He told her softly. She hugged him tightly and cried against his chest.

"I know because, if I go who will train the upcoming ninjas." She replied. He smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad you understand honey." He whispered. She nodded her head and wiped her eyes.

"It's just…I'm gonna miss you Daddy. I'm so use to seeing you all the time and now you're gonna be gone for four years. It's so long."

"I know honey, but grow stronger for Daddy alright?" She nodded her head and smiled.

Tsunade walked over to Naruto.

"Naruto what about our arrangement?" She said to him. He smiled and bowed his head.

"Just hold on to the position for a little while longer and as soon as I come back I'll come back to my responsibilities." He promised her. She smiled and hugged him.

"Alright, I'm gonna hold you on that. "

"You ready? Here we go again Naruto." Jiraiya laughed. Naruto nodded his head. He hugged his nine year old son and smiled.

"I'm expecting to come back and see a ninja."

"Believe it." He smiled giggled. Naruto smiled and then looked at Sakura. She walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Take care of yourself out there." She whispered. He nodded his head and kissed her tenderly making Naru and Satoru gag. Sakura hugged him tightly again.

"I love you." He whispered to her. She smiled looking at him.

"I love you too." She whispered back at him.

Naoto entered the room and smiled. He hugged his mother, sister and brother. He then hugged Tsunade and Shizune.

"You two ready?" Naruto asked his old sensei and oldest son. They both nodded their heads.

"Let's go!" Naoto smiled and they left. Naru looked down and leaned against the desk. After ten minutes she gasped and ran out the window.

"NARU!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh Sakura let the girl be." Tsunade laughed.

"Wait!!" Naru yelled out to the group. The six men turned to her. She then ran to Saku and hugged his waist tightly. "I'm gonna miss you Saku." He smiled and hugged her back briefly.

"I'll miss you too, we already established that." He laughed. She moved back from the hug and nodded.

"I have something I have to say." She began. He turned to her. She got ready to talk before looking back at Naruto, Sasuke, Naoto, Jiraiya and Kakashi who were all staring at them. She blushed and bowed her head. "Excuse me." She grabbed Saku by the sleeve and moved him away from the group.

"What's up?" He asked looking confused.

"Come closer." She whispered. He leaned over to her and she grabbed his face kissing him on the lips. His eyes widened in shock. She then moved and saw him staring at she began blushing. "I know I'm still young, I'm only fourteen and you're seventeen but…when you return I'll be eighteen." She told him and began fiddling with her hair. He raised his eyebrow at her. "What I'm trying to say is…when you come back I want to be your girlfriend." She told him. "I love you Saku." She confessed him and hugged his waist. "So be safe and return to me." He looked in shocked. He then smiled and knelt down in front of her. He rubbed her head.

"I promise, when I come back I expect see a hot powerful kunoichi." He teased. Naru giggled and nodded her head.

"I promise." He smiled at her, he then took off a necklace and placed it around her neck and stood up.

"Take care Naru-Chan."

"Bye Saku." She whispered blushing. He then began walking with the group.

Naoto looked at Saku.

"Did you just kiss my sister?" He asked getting the men's attention. Saku began blushing.

"NO FOR CRYING OUT LOUD SHE'S ONLY FOURTEEN!"

"You pervert!" Naoto yelled out laughing. Saku growled.

"I hate you with a passion." He mumbled.

Naruto laughed and looked at Sasuke and his former senseis.

"Is it me or do we stay traveling from the village?" He asked. Sasuke laughed.

"We definitely stay busy."

They all laughed.

Naru watched them disappeared. She looked at the necklace and smiled. In four years she was gonna something greater then anyone could imagine. That she promised. _Believe IT!_ She began giggling.

* * *

AAAHHH it ended. I have one more arc, I hope you guys liked this one so please review and let me what you think and if you have any ideas for the third arc please by all means. I'm still working on it and don't know how long it will take. So as I said before any ideas let me know 


End file.
